Zipang - le Dein
by Dein les Ailes Noires
Summary: Juin 1942. La bataille de Midway s'est terminée en faveur des Américains. Pour Takumi Kusaka, c'est la fin. Pourtant, le destin va en décider autrement... A son réveil, il va se découvrir en présence d'un incroyable cuirassé venu du futur. Mais pourquoi est-il ici ? Et qui est cette jeune femme qui se déclare être la seule membre d'équipage du vaisseau ?
1. Intro - Le Dein

LE DEIN

Sa coque était noire. Ses canons des cavernes pouvant cracher le tonnerre. Le long de ses parois blindées se dessinait la forme d'un dragon, plus sombre encore que le métal. Ses yeux rouges éclataient comme un feu au milieu de la nuit.

Son allure générale évoquait celle des cuirassés. Mais une version étroite, gracile presque, voilée dans une coque noire comme le drap de la nuit. 250 mètres de longs, 10 mètres au maître-bau, un tonnage de près de 44 000 tonnes, une imposante tourelle avant comportant un terrifiant canon de 600 mm. Son armement ne s'arrêtait pourtant pas à ce monstre tubulaire. Dix canons de calibre 155. bardaient ses flancs. À l'avant comme à l'arrière, des cellules de lancements verticaux contenaient de multiples missiles, attendant le jour où ils jailliront vers leur cible telles les Valkyries des anciens temps.

Il immergea de la brume, pareil à un fantôme. Sa proue élancée déchira les flots tel l'aileron d'un requin. Pourtant, un adversaire de taille se dessina face à lui.

C'était là le Titan de l'époque. Le _Yamato_. Un colosse armé de neuf canons de 460 mm, arborant un chrysanthème à la proue. Il était le monstre de son ère, même face à lui. Au-dessus d'eux, la demi-lune semblait admirer la confrontation imminente.

Le monstre noir s'anima à une vitesse stupéfiante pour un navire de cette taille. Il obliqua à droite et les deux machines de guerre se longèrent dans le silence des vagues.

Bientôt, un appel de lumière fut lancée depuis le _Yamato_ , intimant au navire inconnu d'annoncer ses couleurs et de couper les moteurs. Comme si David pouvait donner des ordres à Goliath...

Aussitôt sa puissance demandée, le monstre prit encore plus de vitesse et s'éloigna du _Yamato_ , ignorant ses appels.

Deux croiseurs se rapprochèrent alors de lui avec l'intention évidente de lui bloquer le passage. Mais pour le cuirassé noir, ils étaient aussi lents que des tortues.

Les deux navires semblèrent s'être s'arrêtés tant le monstre était passé si vite entre eux deux. Rapidement, il se volatilisa dans la brume nocturne, laissant derrière lui une flotte sidérée.


	2. Sillage 1 - Conscience

**_Conscience_**

* * *

Le ciel était rouge comme le sang alors que le soleil se noyait dans l'océan. Puis il lui sembla basculer tandis que le moteur de l'avion poussait un hurlement strident. Ses yeux perdirent de vue le soleil et l'eau devint plus pourpre à mesure qu'il fonçait vers elle.

Le froid le saisit quand il plongea, baignant à présent dans une mer de sang. Il coulait et cela lui semblait injuste. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait partir… Pourquoi faisait-il si froid et si sombre au fond de l'océan, et si… calme ? Était-ce cela, l'Au-delà ? Un monde sans bruit ni chaleur ?

C'était trop fatiguant pour lui de penser. Sa conscience se dissipait à mesure qu'un sommeil étrange l'enveloppait comme un drap réconfortant. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à dormir…

.

Alors lui vint une sensation nouvelle, qui l'empoigna autour du torse tel un serpent, et il se sentit remonter vers la surface à une vitesse folle ! La pression lui vrilla les tympans ! Ses poumons étaient en feu ! Il ne comprenait plus rien !

Mais cette force étrange balaya la noirceur autour de lui tandis qu'un son lointain et pourtant proche lui parvint. Un bruit de tambour calme. Le fracas lointain du tonnerre. Une explosion de vie qui refusait de l'abandonner à l'Abysse.

Qui était cet être au cœur si puissant et si tranquille ?

Qui était-il ?

— Qui êtes… vous…? souffla-t-il

Alors que la surface éclatait finalement autour de lui, il lui sembla découvrir sous le soleil radieux un regard.

Deux yeux rouges, fixés sur lui, protecteurs comme ceux d'une mère.

* * *

Takumi Kusaka gémit en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine était comprimée, et sa tête lui tournait, l'empêchant de réfléchir.

Deux yeux le fixaient au-dessus de lui, puis à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience, les yeux prirent la forme de grosses ampoules, qui diffusaient une ambiance blafarde autour de lui. Il leva la tête et découvrit autour de lui une pièce sombre, équipée de machines étranges qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Un bruit lui parvint et il vit une porte s'enfoncer dans un mur pour laisser entrer une ravissante jeune femme, un étrange calepin lumineux à la main. À son visage, il pouvait en déduire qu'elle était Occidentale. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait vu de femme aussi belle. Ses yeux noirs semblaient contenir toute la joie du monde et ses cheveux de la même couleur étaient rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval qui rappelait celles de certaines japonaises.

— Êtes-vous… un Ange ?

Elle cilla en l'entendant, comme si elle entendait une statue parler.

— Vous avez repris conscience ? demanda-t-elle dans un japonais parfait.

Même sa voix était un ravissement pour lui. Claire et douce.

Il se tourna vers le côté et vit son uniforme mit sur un cintre. Même s'il se trouvait en présence d'un Ange, cet endroit ne ressemblait pas au Paradis. Était-il alors en Enfer ?

— Ni l'un, ni l'autre, répondit-elle comme si elle pouvait percevoir ses pensées.

Peut-être était-ce le cas, ou alors parlait-il pour lui-même sans s'en rendre compte.

— Vous êtes vivant, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui acheva de la parfaire. Ne vous préoccupez plus de rien et reposez-vous.

— Ce balancement… Suis-je à bord d'un bateau ? Je…

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son visage, comme une mère prenant soin d'un enfant. Ce toucher, cette sensation maternelle le submergea tandis qu'une vérité naissait en lui.

— Je… suis en vie.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il comprit qu'il pleurait comme un nouveau-né venant au monde. C'était pour lui une deuxième naissance et il pleurait, heureux d'en faire à nouveau partie. Et cette femme, si jolie, était une mère qui le protégeait et l'aimait.

— Merci… Merci…, lâcha-t-il entre deux sanglots, sans savoir à qui était vraiment adressé ces remerciements.

— Reposez-vous, plus rien ne vous arrivera désormais.

* * *

La femme était dans une pièce à côté, il pouvait l'entendre vaguement à travers la porte, discutant dans une langue qu'il ne reconnaissait comme de l'anglais ou du japonais. Il ignorait s'il était prisonnier des Alliés, mais il en doutait : il n'était pas menotté et aucun garde ne le surveillait. Il en venait à se demander sur quel navire il se trouvait. Était-il à bord d'un navire civil ? Sa priorité était de savoir où il était… Contacter l'État-major…

Avec difficulté, il leva un bras et arracha les perfusions de son bras droit. Il dut se retenir ensuite de hurler tandis qu'il se hissait hors de son lit. À chaque respiration, il avait l'impression que des couteaux s'enfonçaient dans ses poumons. Pourtant, il persista et s'approcha à grand-peine vers son katana d'officier…

...

Il s'habilla mais ne prit pas la peine de boutonner sa veste. Avec son sabre converti en canne de fortune, il s'approcha de la porte coulissante et chercha la poignée. Mais ne la trouva pas. Il tenta bien de la pousser mais celle-ci resta scellée, lui refusant de s'ouvrir.

— C'est inutile, entendit-il dans son dos.

La jeune femme était revenue sans qu'il l'entende. Elle le regardait sans méchanceté, juste avec cette douce autorité maternelle. Ou était-ce simplement une joie de vivre sans limite ?

— Vous êtes en convalescence. Vous devriez vous reposer.

— Non. Je… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle le regarda d'une étrange façon, comme si elle pouvait percer ses pensées. Ce regard le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais il n'était pas en état de s'opposer à elle.

— Je vous en prie… Juste quelques minutes suffiront.

— Vous avez plusieurs fractures aux côtes, appuya-t-elle. Hors de question que je vous laisse déambuler dehors.

— Pitié…

Sa voix, ou peut-être son regard, la fit céder. Il était chancelant, à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, sans doute craignait-elle pour sa santé.

— D'accord.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il haussa les sourcils, il n'y avait personne. Cette femme l'avait-elle ouverte d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

— Je regrette mais je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez vous déplacer si tôt, je n'ai pas de fauteuil roulant… Alors…

Elle tendit une main et il l'accepta volontiers, trop heureux de quitter sa cabine et d'explorer quelque peu sa nouvelle demeure.

* * *

Deux choses le frappèrent immédiatement lorsque Takumi sortit de l'infirmerie : la grandeur du couloir, comparable à ceux du _Yamato_ , et le silence. C'était un silence de mort, une première sur un navire. Il y avait toujours eu le bruit lointain des moteurs, les voix distantes de l'équipage, le crissement des néons. Mais ici, sur ce navire, il n'en était rien. C'était un silence pesant pour lui. Heureusement, le bruit de leurs pas brisa le vacarme du silence, ramenant la vie à bord du vaisseau.

Maintenant qu'il arrivait à organiser ses pensées, il observa discrètement l'uniforme bleu marin de l'infirmière. Bien qu'il reconnaisse aisément son épaulette portant le grade de lieutenant, celui-ci ne ressemblait à aucun style connu. C'était une coupe neuve, très différente de ceux de l'US Navy, ou de la Marine Impé puis... Il y avait cet étrange objet cylindrique planté à la base de son crâne qu'elle dissimulait derrière sa queue de cheval et qui émettait une pâle lueur bleutée. Ça ne semblait pas être simplement posé à même la peau, mais littéralement greffé jusqu'à l'os ! Pourquoi aurait-on fait cela à une femme ? Cette chose lui était-elle d'une quelconque utilité ?

Tout au long du trajet, Takumi fut étonné de l'absence de garde, comme si le bateau était hors du conflit. Un havre de paix au milieu d'une tempête en furie.

La jeune femme le conduisit jusqu'à une cabine d'ascenseur et appuya sur une touche. Aussitôt, la cabine se referma et s'éleva presque sans bruit. Quelques secondes suffirent pour les mener au niveau désiré, pourtant, il était persuadé qu'ils avaient parcourus une grande distance.

— Par ici.

Ils n'eurent plus besoin que de quelques pas pour finalement sortir à l'air libre et les yeux de Takumi durent s'accoutumer à l'obscurité de la nuit pour lui révéler toute l'étendue du navire !

...

Il se trouvait sur le pont d'un cuirassé gigantesque noir comme la nuit ! Depuis la proue à la poupe, Kusaka estimait sa taille proche de celle du _Yamato_ ! Depuis là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait voir qu'une tourelle, mais le gigantisme de son canon unique le sidéra ! Trois hommes pouvaient facilement s'y glisser ! Largement supérieur au 460mm du _Yamato_ … Une seule salve suffirait à couler le super-cuirassé ! D'ailleurs, avec une telle puissance de feu, aucun navire ne résisterait à une telle puissance. Mais où étaient les destroyers chargés d'assurer la protection aérienne et sous-marine ? Et quels étaient ces tubes étranges pointés vers le ciel, ces antennes d'un style nouveau ? Mais ces objets singuliers dont il ne pouvait en comprendre l'utilité ne pouvaient dissimuler la beauté du vaisseau.

— Ce navire… est superbe. Très différent comparé aux navires de la Marine impériale ou à ceux des Forces Alliées.

— Pourquoi avoir voulu vous déplacer malgré vos blessures ? demanda-t-elle en suivant son regard.

Il ferma les yeux et se tourna vers l'océan.

— Je nagerai n'importe où pour accomplir ma mission. Et si mes forces me font défaut, je devrais aller rejoindre mes camarades qui sont morts.

— Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous sauve la vie une deuxième fois, glissa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Takumi ouvrit grand les yeux, hébétée. Avant de se ressaisir. Voici donc l'origine de ce cœur si puissant. Cette force de vie qui l'avait arraché à la Mort.

— C'était peut-être mon intention… mais lorsque j'étais pris dans les courants marins, cela m'a permis de me rendre compte que même si je suis un officier de la Marine, je ne suis pas un très bon nageur.

Il gloussa brièvement. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en confiance, il devait savoir.

— J'aimerais… connaître l'allégeance et les objectifs de ce navire.

Elle ferma les yeux à son tour et la brise marine caressa ses cheveux avec grâce. C'était un spectacle de toute beauté.

— Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi nous sommes ici et où nous allons. À vrai dire, j'aimerais le savoir également.

— Alors êtes-vous des ennemis ? Ou des alliés ?

— Je peux seulement vous dire ceci : nous venons en aide à ceux que nous pouvons, et nous attaquerons ceux qui veulent nous nuire. Le conflit qui sévit dans ces mers nous indifférent.

Elle porta la main à son cœur et inclina la tête.

— Excusez-moi de me présenter si tardivement. Je suis Katty Deussei, officière en chef du personnel médical du _Dein_.

 _Dein_ ? Pour Takumi, ce nom faisait penser à du latin. Mais d'après le prénom anglophone de cette femme, il n'y croyait pas. Et son nom de famille n'avait rien d'américain non plus... Elle était un mystère à ses yeux.

Alors l'officier rescapé leva son sabre, et le dégaina en partie, contemplant son visage que lui renvoyait la lame avant de le clore.

— Capitaine de Corvette de la Marine Impériale, Kusaka Takumi. Je remercie la femme qui m'a sauvée.


	3. Sillage 2 - Embuscade

_**Embuscade**_

* * *

Le sous-marin filait silencieusement à travers les eaux ténébreuses. C'était un requin. Silencieux. Mort en apparence. Mais à l'intérieur, le personnel était concentré, aux aguets.

— À tribord, droit devant, la cible s'est arrêtée, chuchota l'opérateur sonar.

L'officier en second, qui arborait une paire de lunette et des rouflaquettes due à l'économie de rasage, se tourna vers le capitaine Chris Evans, adossé au périscope. Il observait ce nouveau modèle de cuirassé japonais. Le vaisseau était immobile, ses hélices complètement à l'arrêt et aucune fumée de combustion n'émanait d'une cheminée. Sûrement avait-il essuyé de lourds dommages aux moteurs pendant la bataille de Midway. Cependant, impossible de reconnaître sa classe. Sa structure de pont, son importante tourelle unique, son hangar arrière ou sa superstructure, impossible de le référencer à un modèle existant, à l'exception d'un seul : le Scharnhorst. Hors, ce modèle était allemand. Que faisait un sister-ship dans le Pacifique ? Est-ce un développement allemand-japonais ?

— Se pourrait-il que ce soit un navire endommagé de la flotte japonaise qui se soit égaré, Capitaine ?

— Une proie parfaite. Remontez à la surface.

Libérant ses ballasts, le sous-marin entama son ascension vers la surface. Son périscope jaillit hors de l'eau et se fixa sur le cuirassé.

— Cible, direction : 320 degrés, distance : 3600 mètres. Préparez les tubes 1 et 2 !

* * *

— Votre navire n'appartient pas à la Marine Américaine ou Anglaise, c'est certain, reprit Takumi. Il s'agit d'un tout autre style. D'où venez-vous ?

— Si vous veniez à le savoir, vous ne pourriez plus retourner dans votre patrie. Vous seriez obligez de rester à bord jusqu'à la fin de notre errance.

— Qui n'est jamais monté à bord d'un navire sans être préparé mentalement ? dit-il après réflexion.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, visiblement tenue de garder le secret sur la nationalité de l'équipage… Ou peut-être ne s'attendant-elle pas à ce que l'idée d'une détention prolongée à bord l'indiffère.

— Je me contenterai de vous dire que nous ne sommes pas d'ici, d'Europe ou des États-Unis d'Amérique.

* * *

— Tubes 1 et 2, chargés, lança une enseigne. Ouvertures des écoutilles.

Chris Evans s'assura que sa casquette d'officier était bien visée à sa tête. Un geste machinal, presque religieux pour lui et ses hommes, une manière de se porter chance qu'il faisait depuis le début de la guerre lorsqu'il était capitaine en second.

— Ne m'en voulez pas, murmura-t-il à l'attention de l'équipage du cuirassé qui ignorait tout de ce qui l'attendait. Rester coincé dans un lieu comme celui-ci ne peut être dû qu'à la malchance.

Il retint à moitié sa respiration comme s'il visait le cuirassé à travers la mire d'un fusil et lâcha :

— Feu !

* * *

À bord du cuirassé, Katty Deussei se tourna brusquement vers le large, le regard inquiet. Il eut beau tourner la tête dans la même direction qu'elle, il ne vit rien d'autre que la mer noire et le reflet de la lune sur les vagues.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Torpilles détectées ! En approche au 210 à haute vitesse à 320 mètres d'ici, lui répéta-t-elle à mesure que les informations lui parvenaient. Dépêchez-vous de retourner à l'infirmerie !

— Non.

— Pardon ?

— J'aimerais voir de mes propres yeux les capacités de ce navire au combat.

La jeune femme dut lire toute sa détermination car après un grand silence, elle ne chercha pas à l'empêcher. Peut-être se sentait-elle incapable de le forcer à rentrer, son regard était en tout cas ailleurs.

— C'est peut-être dans votre intérêt de soldat, mais votre curiosité pourrait vous coûter la vie.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'enserra d'une main et serra de l'autre le garde-corps.

— Accrochez-vous bien, prévint-elle.

Quelques instants après son avertissement, le cuirassé sembla se cabrer et Takumi se retint du mieux possible ! Si Katty ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait été projeté en arrière sous la puissance inattendue du monstre de métal ! Comme un bébé, il dût se cramponner à elle tout en assistant à la bataille.

* * *

— La cible commence à bouger, indiqua l'opérateur de sonar en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais entendu un tel bruit de moteur.

— Il a bougé ? s'inquiéta Evans. Il n'était pas en panne.

— Vu la condition dans laquelle ils sont, il va leur falloir une demi-journée pour faire bouger ce gros tas, le rassura son second en consultant sa montre. Cinq secondes avant impact.

* * *

Les torpilles filèrent droit vers le Dein, elles étaient maintenant assez proches pour que Takumi puisse les voir, mais il savait déjà que c'était trop tard. Jamais le cuirassé ne pourra…

Le Dein prit encore plus de vitesse après son sursaut de vie et les torpilles filèrent à vingt mètres de son arrière. Ils avaient évités l'impact ! Takumi n'y croyait pas !

* * *

Dans le sous-marin, Chris Evans partageait cette même consternation. En seulement trente secondes après avoir enclenché les moteurs…

— Nom de Dieu…

Il se retint de montrer sa stupeur à ses hommes, ils comptaient sur lui. S'il se montrait faible dans cette situation, tout l'équipage risquait d'en souffrir.

— Ouvrez les tubes 3, 4, 5, 6 ! On tire en rafale, impossible qu'ils évitent ça !

— Oui, monsieur !

Chris ne prit pas la peine d'entendre les sous-mariniers opérer autour de lui. L'œil vissé sur la lunette du périscope, il vit le cuirassé noir terminer son esquive avec la maniabilité d'un destroyer.

— Bon sang… Où est que les Japs se sont dégoté un navire pareil ?

Cette fois, le requin de métal déversa quatre torpilles, qui filèrent comme les précédentes vers le cuirassé. Celui-ci entama une nouvelle manœuvre pour éviter la salve. Se retenant mieux encore au garde-corps grâce à Katty, Takumi ne put que souffler :

— Quelle maniabilité…!

— Tout va bien, le Dein n'aura aucun mal à les éviter, lui confia Katty. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ont voulu connaitre notre vrai potentiel.

— Comment cela ?

— Maintenant, nous passons à l'attaque.

À peine termina-t-elle sa phrase qu'une détonation étrange retentit à l'avant du navire. Takumi crût qu'ils avaient été touchés mais à la place d'une violente explosion, il discerna une lumière vive jaillir dans le ciel aussi rapidement qu'un avion avant de foncer d'elle-même en direction du large, vers le point d'origine des torpilles.

Au même moment, le cuirassé tourna le dos aux deux premières torpilles les plus proches, à la dernière minute, il vira de bord et celles-ci passèrent à moins d'un mètre de la coque. Takumi n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi près en action ! Avec une même manœuvre, le Dein évita les deux dernières.

— Incroyable, souffla Takumi.

Puis un bruit de tissu lui parvint et il vit la lumière vive se dissiper, laissant apparaitre une torpille lestée par un parachute ! Il retint son souffle en tentant de comprendre le stratagème !


	4. Sillage 3 - Réplique

_**Réplique**_

* * *

De là où il se trouvait, le capitaine du sous-marin était trop éloigné pour discerner autre chose que le parachute blanc s'enfoncé dans la mer noire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi y a-t-il un parachute ?

* * *

Une fois en plongée, la torpille se désolidarisa du parachute et s'anima d'elle-même. Une fois sa cible repérée, sa turbine s'activa et elle fila vers elle, aussi frénétiquement qu'un squale attiré par l'odeur du sang !

* * *

— Capitaine. J'ai repéré un écho, prévint l'opérateur-radio.

— Un écho ? Serait-ce... un sonar anti-sous-marin ?

L'opérateur perçut un bruit derrière les ondes de l'écho. Un léger bruit d'hélices...

— Pas d'erreur possible ! fit l'opérateur devenu livide. Une torpille arrive vers nous !

Chris Evans réalisa alors ce qui se passait. Il avait entendu parler d'un projet de sonar en Angleterre. Comment le Japon pouvait-il…?

— À tribord toute ! Ne perdez pas de temps !

Plus tard les questions ! Il devait éviter cette torpille le plus vite possible !

Le sous-marin plongea en profondeur et bascula vers la droite, fuyant la menace qui fonçait vers eux ! Son but était de laisser passer la torpille au-dessus puis de remonter à immersion périscopique pour reprendre la chasse.

Mais en 1942, Chris Evans et tous les sous-mariniers du monde ignoraient encore l'existence des torpilles autoguidées...

Le projectile resta verrouillé sur le sous-marin de classe Gato et le poursuivit dans les profondeurs. Avec une vitesse de plus de 80 nœuds, le dénouement était déjà décidé...

L'opérateur arracha son casque lorsque le bruit d'écho devint trop fort pour ses oreilles.

— La torpille est en approche ! Elle se rapproche de nous !

— Ne me dites pas de telles idioties ! le rabroua le capitaine. Les torpilles ne peuvent pas être guidées…

Sa réprimande fut stoppée nette par un bruit particulier qui le glaça d'horreur. À l'intérieur, tous commencèrent à entendre une cadence terriblement éprouvante pour les nerfs. Une cadence crainte par tous les sous-mariniers de cette guerre et qui progressivement allait crescendo : un écho.

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était trop tard de toute façon.

* * *

L'explosion jeta tout le monde à terre, des sirènes hurlèrent au milieu des cris. Le souffle remonta jusqu'à la surface projeta l'eau haut dans les airs, telle une cathédrale éphémère. Takumi resta bouche bée devant un tel spectacle.

— Je pense que c'est pour le mieux, lâcha Katty.

Takumi la regarda étonné avant de voir surgir des flots le sous-marin, gravement endommagé à l'arrière. Même de là où il se trouvait, il était capable de voir l'équipage sortir du bâtiment.

Il entendit un bruit en-dessous de lui et vit les quatre canons de l'armement secondaire se tourner vers le vaisseau blessé...

* * *

À travers ses jumelles, Chris Evans voyait parfaitement le cuirassé et son armement braqué sur lui. C'était la fin à présent. Un seul coup de canon les tuerait tous et les requins finiraient le reste…

Pourtant, les canons du cuirassé retournèrent dans leur axe et dans un silence étonnant, le monstre s'éloigna.

Le capitaine cilla. Le vaisseau partait en les laissant vivre ? Pourquoi donc ? Craignait-il la présence d'autres sous-marins ? Non, sûrement pas avec ses armes-là ! Il devait y avoir une autre raison... Jamais un commandant japonais ne manquerait une occasion de se débarrasser d'un sous-marin ennemi ! Pourquoi celui-là le faisait-il ?!

Il baissa les jumelles et baissa la tête, se sentant misérable.

— Capitaine, l'étanchéité de la cloison est assez compromise. L'antenne de communication a aussi été endommagée. Ça va prendre du temps pour tout réparer, lista son second en suivant du regard le cuirassé qui disparaissait dans le lointain. Une fois les réparations terminées, nous pourrons continuer…

— Faites demi-tour, coupa Chris. Nous retournons à Pearl Harbor. Nous devons rapporter tout ça au Commandement du Pacifique. Bien que cela puisse sembler incroyable, le Japon a d'ores et déjà construit une super-arme effrayante.

* * *

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Katty alors que le cuirassé quittait la scène de combat.

— Je vais bien, dit Takumi. Mais pourquoi les épargnez-vous ? Ils ont sûrement recueillis des informations sur votre navire, comme sa mobilité qui vous a permis d'éviter les torpilles ou votre armement ! Une fois en bon état et de retour au port, ces informations ira directement au bureau du chef des opérations navales de l'USN. En les laissant indemnes, ils se lanceront certainement à votre poursuite plus tard. Afin de préserver ce navire et ses secrets, vous devriez…

— C'est mieux comme ça, dit-elle en admirant l'immensité de l'océan. Nous ne sommes pas des tueurs. Ni tout à fait des soldats, d'ailleurs. Nous sommes des guerriers. Nous ne tuons pas quand ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Un silence léger s'instaura sur le pont.

— Alors ? lança-t-elle avec un air malicieux. Vous êtes satisfaits maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de notre navire ?

Il sourit à son tour. Leur mentalité était bien différente, mais cette philosophie leur donnait là quelque chose dont lui-même se sentait dépourvu.

— Est-ce la volonté de Dieu ou celle du diable ? En tout cas, cela dépasse de loin toutes les possibilités de notre époque. C'était comme voir un géant à l'œuvre.


	5. Sillage 4 - Le Mystère du Pacifique

_**Le Mystère du Pacifique**_

* * *

Il avait voyagé de nuit en hydravion, afin d'éviter la chasse américaine, luttant contre la fatigue et la crainte d'une mauvaise rencontre, il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant les îles de Truk. Le pilote atterrit sans encombre sur l'eau où une vedette l'attendait personnellement. Le marin démarra la vedette et le conduisit vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

En voyant le plus redoutable bâtiment de guerre du Japon devant lui, il porta de lui-même la main à sa tempe, saluant la puissance de sa nation.

Kasuma Tsuda était un officier de communication, les documents dans sa mallette devaient être remis en main propre à un homme de haut rang. Le plus gradé de toute la Marine Impériale : le Commandant du _Yamato_ et Chef de la Flotte Japonaise : Isoroku Yamamoto.

— Sous les ordres de l'Amiral Nagumo, à 18:00 ce soir, le rapport de la Bataille de Midway, rédigé à bord du croiseur léger _Nagayori_ doit être remis au _Yamato_. Voici les rapports.

Il lui tendit les documents et l'amiral les prit.

Isoroku Yamamoto était une légende vivante parmi les militaires japonais. Âgé de 55 ans, il était le cœur de la Marine Japonaise. Vétéran de la guerre russo-japonaise, il était pour tous les Japonais le héros qui avait supervisé l'attaque de Pearl Harbor, entrainant le Japon dans la guerre contre les Alliés. Conflit auquel l'amiral était, dit-on, opposé depuis le commencement.

— Bien, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Les officiers subalternes doivent sûrement être mécontents de notre décision de ne pas lancer de contre-attaque immédiate.

— Ah... Non...

— Pourquoi le _Yamato_ n'est-il pas allé au front venger la perte de nos porte-avions ? Ils doivent penser que le Haut Commandement a peur.

— Non... Personne n'a...

— Ça ira. Laissez-les se plaindre.

— Hein ?

— Laissez-les exprimer leur mécontentement. Ce n'est pas leur faute.

Kasuma savait que le Commandant était contre le fait d'engager le combat face aux forces américaines. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait provoqué l'incident de Pearl Harbor. Que pensait-il exactement de leur défaite à Midway ?

Le commandant eut un sourire paternel en le regardant par-dessus son rapport.

— Vous ne devriez pas le dire, mais ce à quoi vous pensez se lit facilement sur votre visage.

Il baissa la tête, en signe de deuil.

— Il est très regrettable que Yamaguchi-kun et le Capitaine Kaku aient disparu avec le _Hiryu_. Veuillez exprimer toutes mes condoléances à Nagumo-kun. C'en est assez pour moi seul, de porter toutes ces responsabilités. Il ne faut pas avoir de remords.

— Monsieur. Si vous, le Commandant en Chef, avez l'intention de vous racheter en mettant fin à votre vie, alors tous les commandants de la flotte de porte-avions vous suivront.

Yamamoto gloussa.

— Hé, hé, hé ! Les gens semblent tous me comparer à un Dieu de la Guerre ! Dites-moi, Tsuda...

Son expression devint soudainement sévère et Kasuma sursauta devant ce changement de regard.

— Croyez-vous que ce genre de Dieux se préoccupent de comment vous mourrez ? Moi oui . Un porte-avions peut être construit en trois ans. Cinq à dix sont nécessaires pour former un pilote. Mais le temps requis pour trouver un commandant assez compétent ne peut être évalué. Laisser les commandants se suicider est quelque chose que le Japon ne peut se permettre actuellement.

— Veuillez me pardonner.

Le commandant ferma les yeux dans un hochement de tête, le sujet était clos.

— Par ailleurs, le Capitaine de corvette Kusaka a-t-il été retrouvé ?

— Il manque toujours à l'appel, confia Kasuma avec regret. Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis son départ du _Kirishima_ en hydravion.

— Ce serait bien qu'il ait survécu. Bien qu'il soit encore jeune, il ne se montre jamais impulsif. Il est toujours calme et demeure un des plus talentueux soldats de notre époque.

— Le Capitaine de corvette Kusaka peut sembler froid par moments mais c'est un soldat de la Marine Impériale Japonaise qui a de forts sentiments patriotiques. Je suis sûr qu'il fera de son mieux pour accomplir sa mission, quelques soient les circonstances.

Un silence plana entre les deux hommes. Le commandant Yamamoto était plongé dans l'étude du rapport et Kasuma baissa les yeux sur ses poings posés sur la table.

— Comme je le pensais..., soupira Yamamoto en refermant le rapport. Il n'y a rien sur ce navire.

— Ce navire ? De quel navire parlez-vous ?

— C'était la veille de la Bataille de Midway. Sortant d'un épais brouillard, un cuirassé non identifié est apparu devant le _Yamato_. C'était un modèle jamais vu, couvert de noir, presque aussi grand que le _Yamato_. De plus, il n'arborait aucun drapeau d'appartenance. Avec une apparence extérieure très inhabituelle, une accélération et une maniabilité jamais vues, il a disparu en plein milieu de notre flotte sans laisser une seule trace de fumée.

— Se pourrait-il que ce soit un navire d'espionnage appartenant aux Alliés ? C'est une violation des conventions de guerre.

— Certains à bord pensent la même chose. Cependant, je pense tout le contraire. Premièrement, les Alliés n'ont jamais construit de navire d'espionnage, d'ailleurs ils n'en ont pas besoin... Oh mon Dieu, gloussa-t-il à nouveau, les gens vont encore dire que je regarde trop vers l'Occident. De toute façon, une nouvelle menace est apparue. Enquêterez-vous du mieux que vous le pourrez ?

— Oui, répondit Kusama en se levant.

— J'ai le sentiment que cela va changer le destin du Pacifique. Non, celui du monde entier.

Il porta le regard vers la fenêtre où le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il ignorait que les évènements à venir lui donneraient raison.


	6. Sillage 5 - Le Choix

_**Le Choix**_

* * *

On entra dans l'infirmerie.

Takumi ne fut pas surpris de rencontrer à nouveau Katty Deussei. Elle était le seule membre du personnel médical à s'occuper de lui, sûrement pour empêcher la divulgation d'information. Cependant, une chose était certaine : leur avancée technologique dépassait celles des autres pays, même l'Allemagne. Les machines autour de lui conçues pour les soins en étaient la preuve. Katty avait pu analyser son organisme à travers un écran de télévision et une sonde qu'elle avait passée au-dessus de ses côtes encore douloureuses. Et l'emploi de cette torpille dotée d'une vie propre…

— Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, avait-il lâché.

— Nous sommes d'ailleurs, avait-elle éludée sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— De cette époque, je veux dire.

Il l'avait vu s'arrêter un instant avant de continuer son examen. Elle n'avait pas répondue, et il n'avait rien ajouté. Le sujet était clos mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir eu sa réponse.

— Nous sommes hors du temps…, avait-elle finalement déclarée.

Elle nota quelque chose sur son calepin, tapant discrètement sur l'écran et non avec un crayon sur du papier.

— Avec les médicaments, vous serez sur pieds d'ici un mois. Dans un hôpital normal, je vous en aurais donné trois.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, réalisant qu'elle en avait trop dit. Takumi retenait toutes les informations, son air attentif le lui confirmait.

— Vous pourrez bientôt marcher, commenta-t-elle avant de partir.

* * *

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Katty Deussei tint parole. Bien que toujours confiné à l'infirmerie, Takumi était maintenant capable d'explorer la pièce et il était libre de porter son uniforme d'officier de la Marine Impériale. Une horloge électronique affichait l'heure sans besoin d'anguilles, les chiffres lumineux diffusant les secondes les unes après les autres impassiblement. Il connaissait l'heure à laquelle l'infirmière venait, mais il ne songea pas à la prendre en otage. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la vie qui lui avait été offerte, et il se rappelait encore de la force qu'avait exercée la jeune femme en le retenant pendant l'attaque contre le sous-marin…

Elle entra, exactement à la même heure qu'hier. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se soucier de son état, il pouvait s'inquiéter du résultat de la bataille où il avait failli perdre la vie.

— Que… s'est-il passé à Midway ?

Katty eut un regard peiné, l'espace de quelques instants. Pourquoi regrettait-elle la mort de soldats qui lui étaient inconnus ? Était-ce pour lui ? La suite semblait aller en ce sens.

— Je regrette, mais votre patrie a subie de lourdes pertes. Il y aurait 3 057 morts dans vos rangs.

Takumi baissa les yeux. Il se rappelait des rapports à la radio. Les raids aériens s'enchainaient camp après camp, vagues après vagues. Les porte-avions attaqués…

— Et la Flotte Combinée ?

— Le _Mikuma_ [1], le _Hiryū_ , le _Sōryū_ , le _Kaga_ et l' _Akagi_ [2] ont été coulés. 248 avions ont été abattus. Les pertes américaines s'élèvent à un porte-avions, le _Yorktown_ , un destroyer, le _Hamman_ , 107 appareils abattus et 307 morts.

Takumi cilla. Katty n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, les faits parlaient pour elle. Une telle défaite remettait en question la suprématie du Japon dans le Pacifique. Il digéra l'information et reprit de sa consistance.

— L'Amiral Yamamoto a survécu ?

— Oui. Son navire est resté en retrait des combats et n'a pas souffert des raids aériens.

— Je vois…

Takumi semblait rassuré par cette dernière nouvelle. Katty prit un ton plus enjoué en lui en annonçant une deuxième.

— Vos fractures se sont très bien résorbées. D'ici quelques jours, nous serons assez près d'une île gardées par la Marine Impériale. Nous vous ferons accostés puis nous enverrons un message à l'attention de votre armée pour qu'ils vous récupèrent.

— Quel île ? demanda Takumi, visiblement content de cette nouvelle.

— L'archipel d'Ogasawara[3]. D'après nos informations, durant la 17ème année de l'ère Showa, la zone de Chichijima[4] était occupée par une division navale et avait des fortifications maritimes. Suivant le niveau de la surveillance, nous déciderons de votre débarquement.

— Si loin en territoire japonais ? s'étonna Takumi. Vous devez être fou !

— Non, assura Katty avec cette assurance tranquille qui rappelait celle d'une mère. Le _Dein_ possède une furtivité sans égale. Nous pourrions vous déposer sur les plages du Japon et repartir sans que votre Marine ne nous repère si nous le voulions.

— Impressionnant…, souffla Takumi.

Elle sourit, fière du navire auquel elle appartenait.

— Nous serons aux abords de l'île d'ici trois jours… D'ici là…

Elle ouvrit le sas et se tourna vers lui, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Cette fois, elle ne souriait pas.

— Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez prêt à rester à bord jusqu'à la fin de notre errance. À ne jamais revoir votre terre si vous en appreniez plus sur ce vaisseau. Êtes-vous toujours certain de vous-même ?

Takumi Kusaka la regarda, un instant troublé par l'intensité du regard de la jeune femme. Il ignorait l'origine de cette lueur, mais il y succomba immédiatement. Il se redressa malgré les élancements et se tint droit devant elle, le regard résolu à savoir.

— Oui, je le suis.

— Je pense qu'il est temps de vous faire visiter le navire.

* * *

Katty conduisit Takumi à travers les entrailles du _Dein_ et le japonais ne put que constater la ressemblance permanente avec l'intérieur du _Yamato_. Là encore, le silence du vaisseau le troubla, n'y avait-il qu'eux à bord ? Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte affichant un livre comme emblème. Le guide laissa entrer Takumi le premier avant de refermer derrière eux. Aussitôt, Takumi se retrouva encerclé par des montagnes d'étagères remplis de livres ! Jamais il n'avait vu une telle collection !

— C'est la salle des archives, présenta-t-elle. Tout le savoir que nous avons accumulé est conservé ici. La bibliothèque de tout un peuple…

Takumi enregistrait chaque information qu'il pouvait récupérer de la femme mais gardait le silence dessus. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

— Ces livres… Pourquoi me montrez-vous tout cela ?

— Je pense que vous comprendrez mieux ainsi.

Elle étira un bras et saisit délicatement l'un des livres comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Elle s'assura de son bon état et le lui tendit. Il le prit. Étrangement, le titre était en japonais, aussi pâlit-il en lisant les caractères.

— "Histoire de la Guerre du Pacifique"… "1941-1945"…? C'est une plaisanterie ?

Katty ne répondit pas. Cette absence de réponse le glaça plus encore que n'importe quel mot ! Le silence était une vérité absolue, on ne pouvait le déformer. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la couverture du livre. Ce niveau technologique… Ces armes… Ce navire…!

— C'est vraiment réel…?

Elle ferma les yeux en signe d'assentiment, et il sentit une goutte de sueur perler à son front. Un navire du futur ! Cette femme aussi !

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Mon peuple s'est trouvé plongé dans un conflit plus meurtrier encore que celui-ci. Nous avons été écrasés par l'adversaire, et nous avons cherché un moyen de les fuir.

— En fuyant dans le passé ? C'est une histoire de science-fiction !

— Si seulement c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en souriant tristement.

Ce sourire qui se voulait optimiste et plaisantin quant à l'infortune ne pouvait cacher la tristesse de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas des histoires… C'était la réalité. La vraie.

— Mais où est le reste de l'équipage alors ?

Elle resta figée dans son sourire désolant, là encore, le silence était une réponse plus franche que n'importe quel mot.

— Vous êtes seule à bord ?

— Je suis la seule à être parvenue à _monter_ à bord…, corrigea-t-elle doucement.

...

Takumi accusa le coup. Comment cette femme avait-elle réussi à guider seule un tel vaisseau…? Non… La question était plutôt : comment pouvait-elle encore sourire après une telle catastrophe ? Comment arrivait-elle à garder un tel optimisme alors que la distance qui la séparait de sa patrie ne pouvait être comblée peu importe les kilomètres parcourus. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vu quelqu'un d'autre avant lui ? Pire encore, elle avait fuie un monde en guerre pour un autre…

— Je suis désolé…

Il s'inclina devant elle. Sa peine pour elle était réelle. Cependant, elle resta droite, comme une reine refusant de révéler l'étendue de son désarroi.

— Ce livre explique l'issue de la guerre et celui-là… (Elle en saisit un deuxième avec toujours cette même délicatesse.) Ce qui est arrivé au Japon par la suite. Ce sont des informations qui ne devraient pas être présentes à cette époque. Vous êtes libre de les lire ou non. Tout dépend de vous.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez décidée de me montrer tout cela.

— Vous auriez découvert ce lieu un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Il est difficile de cacher des informations à un membre des services de renseignements. Vous êtes Capitaine de Corvette, à votre âge, c'est rare. Vous venez sûrement de l'Académie Navale de Koshu. Il est clair que vous êtes un soldat d'élite.

— Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps à fouiller mes affaires…

— Votre rapport sur la bataille de Midway était très bien détaillé. Vous avez de l'avenir dans la littérature, déclara-t-elle sur un ton taquin.

— Le Japon… sortira-t-il vainqueur du conflit ?

— Vous êtes face à la boite de Pandore, lui confia simplement Katty. Préparez-vous à en payer les conséquences si vous l'ouvrez.

Sur ce, la jeune femme quitta la pièce, laissant Takumi seul face à la bibliothèque et ses livres capables de bouleverser ses espoirs sur l'issue de la guerre. Son destin était désormais lié au sien. Il le savait, et elle aussi. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été conduit aussi. Pourtant il tremblait. C'était une première pour lui, toujours calme, peu importe la situation. Devant lui se trouvait le savoir et les connaissances d'un peuple venu du futur. S'il parvenait à transmettre ces informations, la guerre prendrait un tournant différent de celle relatée dans ces pages. Était-ce là ce qu'elle désirait…?

— Vivre, c'est apprendre, lâcha-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ouvrit la première page du livre de guerre et commença à lire.

* * *

[1] Croiseur Lourd

[2] Tous des porte-avions

[3] Ogasawara est le nom d'un archipel situé à environ 1000 km au sud-est de Tokyo.

[4] Chichijima, "l'île du père", fait partie de l'île d'Ogasawara.


	7. Sillage 6 - La Boite de Pandore

**_La Boite de Pandore_**

* * *

Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur le front de Takumi, mais le capitaine n'en avait cure. La table devant lui était couverte de livres, traitant tous du conflit dans le Pacifique. Cela faisait un jour et demi qu'il était enfermé dans la bibliothèque, refusant de manger à l'exception d'un peu d'eau. Malgré sa fatigue, il continuait à livre. Il avait besoin de toujours plus de précision, de dates, de chiffres, d'opérations. Il était un gouffre dévorant tout le savoir qu'il pouvait absorber.

Et chaque nouvelle page le glaçait toujours plus d'effroi.

Les garnisons de Saipan, de Guam et de Tiniam… totalement anéanties… Le Troisième Reich défait, le Führer suicidé ! À Okinawa[1], 100 000 civils innocents furent tué. Les cuirassés _Yamato_ et _Musashi_ furent coulé[2] ! L'IJN créa l'unité spéciale Kamikaze ! Mêmes des torpilles humaines appelées Kaiten[3] furent déployées ! Les dégâts s'étendirent sur tout le Japon. Lors du Grand Raid de Tokyo[4], 84 000 civils périrent dans les flammes. Les États-Unis finalisèrent la bombe atomique… et oblitérèrent Hiroshima et Nagasaki[5] ! Hiroshima : 115 000 morts. Nagasaki : 73 000… Ces vies furent… rayées de la surface du monde avec juste deux bombes.

La 20ème année de l'ère Showa, le 15 août 1945, le Japon rendit les armes selon les termes du traité de Potsdam. À l'issue de la guerre, 1 147 700 soldats et 672 000 civils furent tué. Mis ensembles, près de 2 millions de Japonais perdirent la vie durant le conflit !

Ses prévisions étaient exactes. La bataille entre le "Pouvoir de la Vertu" de l'Asie et le "Pouvoir de la Puissance" de l'Amérique se terminerait sur une victoire de l'Ouest.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux rougis par la fatigue.

C'était une révélation. Il avait passé 32 ans de sa vie à la recherche d'une vérité dont il ignorait tout. Il avait devant lui l'histoire de ce pays qui allait se développer tout au long du 21ème siècle… Soixante ans seulement après tous ces morts, le Japon était redevenu une puissance mondiale.

Il posa son livre et sécha ses larmes.

La raison pour laquelle il avait survécu… était pour savoir tout cela !

Maintenant, il devait savoir quoi en faire.

Il se tourna vers les autres livres historiques et en retira un au hasard. À sa grande surprise, l'écriture du livre prit celle du Japonais ! Takumi resta un instant sidéré d'une telle prouesse technique avant de se ressaisir. Il l'ouvrit et une vision se dessina en lui…

* * *

À l'arrière du _Dein_ , au niveau du hangar, Katty achevait de superviser les préparatifs du drone de reconnaissance. Des machines obéissaient à ses directives silencieuses, équipant l'appareil de pods de missiles et intégrant les munitions pour le minigun sous le nez du robot.

Elle attendit patiemment la fin de l'opération puis lia son esprit à celui purement informatique de la machine. Ses yeux perdirent la vue l'espace d'un instant avant de se retrouver derrière l'ensemble de caméras qui composaient les yeux du drone. Ses pensées devinrent le carburant nécessaire à l'électronique contenue à l'intérieur. Des chiffres défilèrent rapidement, cherchant la moindre anomalie dans l'appareil, n'en trouvant aucune.

Elle rompit la connexion et recula de quelques pas et un ascenseur s'activa, amenant le drone vers la piste d'envol.

Elle quitta le hangar. Depuis l'arrivée de Kusaka, elle regrettait l'animation que sa voix donnait à l'infirmerie. Elle avait beau avoir vécue avec la solitude, elle préférait comme tout le monde la compagnie d'une personne. Elle avait connu le silence de ce monastère flottant pendant deux mois, errant sur les mers, assistant aux combats des hommes jusqu'à tomber sur Takumi Kusaka. Mais maintenant qu'elle lui avait montrée les archives, il s'y était enfermé depuis deux jours et deux nuits, acceptant seulement de l'eau et refusant tous les repas.

Loin au-dessus d'elle, le plafond au-dessus du hangar s'ouvrit, laissant le drone accéder à la piste d'envol. La machine complètement autonome déploya ses ailes qui imitèrent l'angle des avions de chasse moderne. Son programme continua la procédure d'envol, passant au préchauffage de ses réacteurs arrière. Une fois à la température requise, il activa la postcombustion et la puissance fit avancer de plus en plus vite l'appareil jusqu'à la vitesse suffisante pour décoller.

Insensible à l'impression de sentir la gravité tenter en vain de la retenir, le drone poursuivit son ascension. Rapidement, il se retrouva à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du Dein et de l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue autour de lui. Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel, et éclairait d'une lumière orange les vagues. C'était un spectacle qu'il ne pouvait assimiler. Son existence était purement fonctionnelle, la beauté était un concept inutile.

Il vira sur le côté et entama le voyage, laissant derrière lui le Dein.

* * *

[1] Le conflit d'Okinawa en 1945 est la plus grosse bataille livrée entre les forces américaines et japonaises.

[2] Le Musashi sombra en mer de Sibuyan, le 24 octobre 1944, et le Yamato à la bataille d'Okinawa, le 7 avril 1945.

[3] Kaiten = "Départ vers le Ciel", torpilles monoplaces à turbines utilisées pour des missions-suicides.

[4] Le Grand Raid de Tokyo : les 9 et 10 mars 1945, 334 B-29 bombardèrent Tokyo avec 1700 tonnes de bombes.

[5] 6 août 1945 = Little Boy (Uranium) est lâché sur Hiroshima. 9 août 1945 = Fat Man (Plutonium) est lâché sur Nagasaki.


	8. Sillage 7 - Combat Aérien à Ogasawara

_**Combat Aérien à Ogasawara**_

* * *

Takumi referma son dernier livre et s'enfonça contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir. Il était exténué par toutes les connaissances absorbées et les nuits blanches endurées. Il avait un plan à présent et savait déjà comment le mettre en œuvre. Mais il ignorait comment convaincre Katty Deussei de rejoindre le camp du Japon. Elle s'était déclarée neutre et il doutait de pouvoir la berner, même s'il se refusait à cette idée…

On toqua à la porte et il vit entrer avec une agréable surprise Katty Deussei. Elle était ravissante comme toujours, même s'il ignorait si Deussei était réellement son nom, ou bien son rang.

— Vous avez l'air épuisé.

— Un peu moins maintenant, répondit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme lui sourit en refermant derrière elle. Mais elle resta face à la porte close, lui tournant honteusement le dos.

— Je dois vous paraitre cruelle pour vous avoir fait connaitre ainsi l'avenir de votre pays, lâcha-t-elle.

— Oui, reconnut-il. Mais cela était nécessaire.

— Comment cela ?

Il sourit pour lui-même, secouant la tête. À la place de répondre, il se leva en s'appuyant sur son sabre-canne. Katty l'aida, par réflexe.

— Si nous marchions un peu ? proposa-t-il.

— Pourquoi pas ? accepta Katty.

.

L'altimètre indiquait une hauteur de 600 mètres.

Devant le drone s'étendait l'île d'Ogasawara, immense île de verdure. L'appareil superposa l'île à une image en trois dimensions et rechercha son objectif, à savoir la baie du port de Futami. Son mode d'action était fixé sur la furtivité, aussi coupa-t-il ses réacteurs à l'approche des installations, planant silencieusement au-dessus du port. Sa caméra ventrale repéra deux navires que son historique identifia comme des ravitailleurs, ainsi que quelques navires de transport et deux hydravions au repos. La caméra obliqua vers la côte où se trouvaient des bâtiments qui semblaient être des casernes, ainsi que des bâtiments civils. En virant, l'appareil se superposa quelques instants entre la terre et le soleil avant de s'en écarter.

.

Katty et Takumi marchaient côte-à-côte. Ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour enregistrer chaque couloir de cet immense labyrinthe. En même temps, il réfléchissait.

Dans les annales conservées du _Dein_ , le Japon avait laissé derrière lui un brillant héritage. Les seuls qui avaient connaissance de cela pour le moment étaient eux seulement. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le peuple de Katty avait conservé autant de renseignements sur le passé : ils étaient incapables de déterminer avec précision la date précise de ce "bond" dans le passé.

— Vous avez l'air soucieuse, lui fit-il remarquer.

— Ah ? Excusez-moi, c'est juste que... j'ai beaucoup de choses à vérifier par moi-même. Commander seule un tel vaisseau n'est pas de tout repos !

— Vous n'avez idée de l'administration sur le _Yamato_ alors.

— Je veux bien les plaindre ! pouffa-t-elle. Mais ils auraient sûrement bien des conseils à me donner, comme pour la gestion du rationnement. Il devrait y avoir assez de nourriture pour 2 000 personnes pour un an mais elle n'a pas pût être acheminé à temps.

— Votre départ a été précipité ?

— Vous n'avez pas idée..., confirma tristement Katty.

Elle détourna le regard quelques instants, ne voulant pas qu'il s'apitoie sur elle. La belle était perdue à la merci d'un monde en guerre avec pour seul point d'ancrage ce vaisseau, dernier souvenir de sa patrie. Takumi ne pouvait deviner quels déchirements la tenaillaient. Mais il vit là une occasion. Un écho à ses espérances. Et à ses plans.

— Dans ce cas, pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé, je vous propose mon assistance.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, ne voyant où il voulait en venir.

— Comment ? demanda-t-elle en tâchant d'être le plus détaché possible.

— Votre technologie a beau être en avance sur celles des nations du monde, vous avez toujours besoin d'être ravitaillé en nourriture et en carburant, n'est-ce pas ? J'autoriserai le ravitaillement.

La commandante détourna le regard, pensive. Takumi voyait bien que l'offre était très intéressante, mais elle était aussi réticente à dévoiler à voix haute les handicaps de son navire.

— Faire le mort quand nous sommes vivant... personne n'est capable de cela, ajouta-t-il pour la convaincre. Si vous choisissez de vivre, il est de mon devoir de vous aider.

— Je vous remercie pour votre reconnaissance, accepta finalement Katty. Où comptez-vous nous amener ?

— Dans les anciennes colonies hollandaises d'Indonésie, expliqua-t-il. C'est l'une des principales sources de pétrole d'Asie, à Palembang. Une grande ville située au Sud-est de Sumatra. Elle est occupée par l'armée japonaise depuis le 14 février de cette année. Les taux de production de pétrole sont élevés et il y a deux raffineries.

— Un point vital pour le Japon, commenta-t-elle.

— Précisément. C'est en grande partie pour le contrôle des ressources énergétiques que le Japon est entré en guerre. Et c'est également une ville marchande, qui ravitaille les troupes japonaises des îles environnantes. Vous fournir tout ce qu'il vous vaudra avec mes autorisations ne sera pas un problème.

— J'en suis certaine, mais je me dois de vous dire cela : le _Dein_ n'a pas besoin de carburant, mais de nourriture uniquement.

Cette précision l'intrigua. Il avait aperçu la cheminée abritée derrière la superstructure, ce vaisseau utilisait forcément du carburant pour alimenter ses moteurs.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Je regrette, mais j'ai encore des secrets que je préfère ne pas encore dévoiler.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir montré le futur ?

Elle sourit, et une nouvelle expression naquit sur son visage qui surprit Takumi. De la timidité ?

— Quelque chose en vous me rappelle...

Elle s'arrêta de parler subitement. Son sourire se dissipa comme la brume alors que la crainte se lisait sur son visage. Elle tourna la tête vers le mur, comme si elle était capable de voir quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait assimiler.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Katty mit longuement à lui répondre.

— Des ennuis...

.

Le drone transmit immédiatement l'alerte lorsque deux points s'activèrent sur son radar. Derrière lui à 1500 mètres, deux avions portant des flotteurs se profilaient à une vitesse de 420 km/h.

Ce n'était pas là la vitesse d'un hydravion normal. En accord avec ses programmes de défense, l'appareil augmenta la puissance de ces moteurs et atteignit une puissance de 480 km/h suffisante pour les distancer.

.

Le visage de Katty devint pâle et Takumi s'en inquiéta. Cependant, il nota son regard, à l'écoute. Comme pendant l'attaque du sous-marin, elle était capable d'entendre et de voir des choses qui lui étaient interdites. D'un coup, elle sortit de sa poche un orbe métallique finement ciselée et parut hésiter en dévisageant Takumi.

— Capitaine Kusaka, en tant qu'officier supérieur de la Marine Impériale, pouvez-vous m'aider ?

Le ton presque cérémonial de la jeune femme l'étonna mais il accepta, désireux de pouvoir rembourser sa dette envers elle.

En prenant une profonde respiration, elle activa l'orbe qui se mit à luire d'une lumière bleue. Takumi écarquilla les yeux en voyant se matérialiser devant lui la représentation holographique d'un appareil inconnu, poursuivi par deux hydravions de sa nation !

— Bon sang ! Il a été repéré ! Il doit vite leur échapper !

Takumi cacha sa surprise, mais une partie de lui était émerveillé par cet orbe. Un évènement qui se passait aussi loin pouvait être vérifié à l'aide d'images d'une telle précision ! Extraordinaire ! Avec cela, les forces japonaises auraient pu couler les porte-avions de l'USN en un seul coup à Midway. Mais il fut interrompu dans ses divagations par le bruit d'une alarme. Le bruit résonna à travers le couloir, répétant une consigne dans une langue qui lui était inconnue.

— Capitaine Kusaka, ces avions de reconnaissances sont-ils armés ? s'inquiéta Katty.

— Des avions de reconnaissance ? Ça n'en est pas.

— Quoi ?

— Ce sont des Hydravions Chasseurs de Type 2. Des chasseurs armés de deux mitrailleuses de 20mm et deux autres de 7.7mm.

Ces informations semblèrent déplurent à la femme. Takumi garda pour lui un maigre sourire. Même s'il la prévenait, cela ne servirait à rien. _Quelles que soient les circonstances, personne ne peut leur échapper,_ lui avait-on dit. Il allait maintenant voir si cet appareil était aussi dangereux dans les airs que le cuirassé sur mer.

De son côté, le drone balança des ailes, voulant signaler à ses poursuivants qu'il ne leur était pas hostiles. Mais ses tentatives furent vaines, les deux chasseurs continuèrent à le poursuivre. À l'évidence, ceux-ci étudiaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux !

— Ce n'est pas un chasseur ! réalisa le premier pilote. Je n'ai jamais vu un appareil comme ça ! Pas d'Hinomaru[1] visible ! Impossible de déterminer s'ils appartiennent à l'IJN.

— S'il fait un virage sur l'aile, pourquoi nous fuit-il ? demanda le second.

La commandante du Dein était indécise. Il était hors de question pour elle d'exposer le Dein aux appareils. De plus, elle ne désirait pas déclencher un conflit entre eux et le Japon si le navire ouvrait le feu... Quant au drone, un bref coup d'œil sur l'hologramme suffit pour voir l'un des deux chasseurs se mettre en position de tir ! Depuis le Raid de Doolittle en Avril, la Marine Japonaise était sur les nerfs et n'hésiterait pas à abattre tout appareil non identifié. La situation devenait critique.

— Je ne peux laisser ces appareils découvrir ce vaisseau, déclara-t-elle à Takumi. Comment puis-je les neutraliser sans causer des pertes ?

— Viser les flotteurs, répondit aussitôt le capitaine. Si les flotteurs sont détruits, les avions perdront leur équilibre. Ils seront inaptes à continuer le combat. De plus, les flotteurs servent également de réservoirs d'essence pour ces hydravions. Une fois atteints, même s'ils peuvent encore voler, leur autonomie sera réduite de moitié. Ils ne pourront pas arriver jusqu'ici.

— Vous êtes un soldat de l'Empire, fit-elle remarquer. Cela ne vous dérange pas de trahir vos compatriotes ?

— Ils sont japonais, comme moi. Je veux seulement sauver la vie de ces hommes. Vous-même, ne souhaitez-vous pas la même chose ?

Katty inspira lentement et se décida à suivre son plan.

.

Aussitôt que l'antenne du drone reçut ses instructions, il effectua un virage serré à gauche, passant tout près du chasseur. Celui-ci s'inclina à son tour et le prit en chasse, ouvrant le feu derrière l'appareil mais les processeurs du drone étaient capable de calculer avec une précision redoutable les trajectoires de chaque balles se dirigeant vers lui, et de corriger sa position dans le ciel. Le drone plongea brusquement vers la droite, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la surface de l'océan à une vitesse de plongée trop élevée pour que les deux hydravions puissent le rattraper. Il rasa les flots puis remonta au-dessus de l'appareil de tête avant de redescendre en formant une boucle, se retrouvant derrière l'hydravion ! L'avion vira de bord pour lui échapper mais son agilité n'égalait pas celle d'un aéronef du futur. D'un ordre électronique, un canon automatique type « Gatling » monté sur un bras articulé se détacha de sa carlingue. Un scan balaya un instant l'intérieur de sa caméra avant qu'un réticule ne se fixe sur l'avion.

Le réticule devint rouge et l'autorisation de tir resta valide, l'engin de mort cribla d'une rafale aussi puissante que précise la partie désirée de l'appareil et le déchiqueta en pointillé !

L'appareil émit aussitôt une embardée sur le côté et vint atterrir en catastrophe sur les flots. Depuis les airs, le zoom de la caméra discerna le pilote s'affairer à quitter le cockpit. Il était indemne, les consignes de l'Opératrice étaient respectées.

Les capteurs repérèrent le second hydravion au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci fondait en piqué sur l'appareil en tirant plusieurs rafales qui n'atteignirent jamais leur cible. Zigzaguant au mieux pour éviter les tirs du chasseur, la machine attendit. La situation n'était pas éprouvante, il n'y avait que le calcul, l'analyse de son environnement, l'ajustement de sa trajectoire, ce qui pouvait lui arriver l'indifférait. Il obéissait, jusqu'à la fin de sa mission, et attendrait jusqu'à la prochaine. Lorsque l'hydravion se positionna derrière le drone, il fit incliner ses ailes à 80°. Aussitôt, le vent se brisa sur les ailes devenues verticales, l'arrêtant violemment en plein vol. Le chasseur n'était pas équipé d'un tel dispositif et passa devant lui à pleine allure, sans même comprendre ce qui venait de se passer ! Il pivota sur son fauteuil, pensant trouver l'ennemi en dessous de lui, incapable de comprendre la manœuvre auquel il avait assisté.

Il releva la tête et vit dans son rétroviseur un point lumineux foncer vers lui...

Le pilote n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que les balles traçantes firent exploser ses flotteurs. Brusquement déséquilibré, l'avion pointa du nez vers l'océan malgré les tentatives du pilote pour le redresser ! Celui-ci vint rejoindre son compagnon au niveau de la mer.

Il s'extirpa non sans mal de la cabine et chercha du regard l'objet volant. Celui-ci se trouvait loin devant lui, à environ cent mètres d'altitude. Il opéra alors un demi-tour et entama une descente droite vers lui. Un frisson de terreur parcourut le pilote...

L'ennemi venait le finir ! L'avion devint proche. Plus proche. Trop proche ! Il regarda sa forme unique, sans verrière. Comment diable le pilote faisait-il pour s'orienter ? Peut-être était-ce vraiment le diable qui pilotait cet appareil ?

Puis un bruit assourdissant lui parvint et alors qu'il était blême, l'avion accéléra et passa au-dessus de lui en direction du lointain. Il resta un moment paralysé, avant de réaliser progressivement qu'il venait d'être épargné...

* * *

[1] Hinomaru : Symbole du Soleil Rouge sur le drapeau japonais. Hi : Soleil ; Maru : cercle


	9. Sillage 8 - Nouvelle Destination

_**Nouvelle Destination**_

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur l'océan. L'astre rougeoyant fusionna avec l'infinie étendue bleutée de l'océan. Depuis le pont, Takumi observait la scène en silence.

L'appareil de reconnaissance était parvenu à rentrer à bord du cuirassé sans dommages. En signe de remerciement pour l'aide apporté, Takumi avait été libéré de ses restrictions et avait maintenant droit de parcourir le navire à loisir. Mais cela ne l'intéressait en cet instant. Il avait vu la puissance de ce maître du ciel, véritable machine de guerre. Katty avait refusée d'engager le combat la première, mais une fois en offensif, son avion sans pilote (une nouvelle découverte stupéfiante) avait abattu ses poursuivants sans trop de peine. Si elle avait voulu les détruire dès le début, ses deux compatriotes auraient été anéantis. L'île toute entière aurait pu être rayée de la carte si elle l'avait désirée. Mais non, il n'en était rien. Malgré tout son équipement, malgré les possibilités de destruction, la commandante du _Dein_ semblait avoir un autre but. Et Takumi était curieux de savoir lequel.

Elle lui avait donnée rendez-vous à la salle de réunion, une pièce de taille moyenne, avec une table en verre noire au centre, qu'il soupçonnait d'être capable de s'allumer comme ces étranges orbes de télécommunications. Il y avait une trentaine de fauteuil pour accueillir tous les officiers du vaisseau, mais à présent, il n'y avait que lui et la commandante, ce qui renforçait la sensation pesante de vide. Katty eut la sympathie de le briser la première :

— Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour votre aide toute à l'heure. Grâce à vous, aucune perte n'a été à déplorer. (Elle s'inclina devant lui et il lui renvoya ses remerciements.) Considérant le problème du réapprovisionnement, je vous laisse m'expliquer le déroulement de votre plan.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la table s'alluma, exactement comme Kusaka s'y attendait. La lumière de la salle se tamisa pour permettre à un hologramme de Sumatra et de ses alentours. Le Capitaine Takumi Kusaka dévoila son talent d'orateur. Dès qu'il commença à exposer son plan, le regard de Katty s'alluma, intéressée par son verbe comme par son plan.

.

— Concernant la difficulté pour ce navire à obtenir la nourriture nécessaire, au lieu de nous concentrer sur les terres japonaises… (Il se leva et indiqua avec une baguette télescopique les îles de l'Indonésie.) Il serait préférable de se la procurer sur les domaines producteurs de pétrole du Sud, contrôlés par la Marine Impériale. La ville de Palembang, sur l'île de Sumatra, est la plus indiquée pour cela. C'est une terre fertile, y trouver des vivres ne sera pas difficile. Néanmoins, la base militaire de Singapour se trouve non loin de là. C'est là qu'est abritée la seconde Flotte, dirigée par l'Amiral Kondo. Cependant, à cause de leur participation précédente à Midway, il reste seulement quelques croiseurs légers et quelques destroyers. En d'autres termes, ces conditions sont idéales pour que ce navire puisse se ravitailler. Pour commencer, nous nous dirigerons vers l'archipel Anambas, à 80 milles nautiques au Nord-est de Singapour, où nous pourrons cacher le cuirassé. Je me dirigerai ensuite en direction du port de Mersing dans la péninsule malaysienne, mais il faudra que vous puissiez me transporter.

— Ce ne sera pas un problème, assura Katty.

— De là, je partirai vers le Sud pour aller à Singapour via le réseau ferré. Ensuite, j'entrerai en contact avec les militaires en place. J'obtiendrai un vaisseau civil et la nourriture nécessaire et je vous rejoindrai à bord à Anambas. Voilà le plan de l'opération. Malheureusement, une demande de ravitaillement demande des documents spécifiques, très difficiles à obtenir.

— Nos moyens technologiques seront à même de les copier, lui dit Katty avec un sourire malicieux.

C'était une nouvelle expression qui se mariait à merveille à son visage, comme une nouvelle fleur ravissante dans un Jardin d'Éden. Il était étonné de la variété de sentiments que son sourire pouvait dévoiler sans rien ôter de sa gentille innée.

— Je vous fournirai toutes les informations nécessaires dans ce cas.

— Une question : allez-vous débarquer seul ?

— Si cela vous inquiète, ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir une escorte.

Son sourire se dissipa lorsqu'elle souleva un point crucial.

— Imaginons que l'armée parvienne à réaliser que vos documents sont faux et que vous vous retrouvez en danger de mort.

— Si vous en venez à user de la force, j'espère que vous serez préparé à une bataille bien plus importante que celle d'Ogasawara, le prévint Takumi.

— Je serai prête, certifia Katty.

Et l'assurance dans son regard convainquit Takumi qu'au moindre danger, la flotte de Singapour risquait d'être annihilée. Il allait devoir jouer serré…

— D'autres questions ?

— Capitaine, vous êtes supposé mort au combat à Midway. Ou plutôt, portez disparu. Néanmoins, vous restez un officier de l'Empire, et votre attitude est clairement une grave infraction à la loi martiale. Cela signifie la cour martiale et probablement la mort si vous étiez pris. Cela ne vous dérange-t-il pas ?

Takumi ferma les yeux et baissa légèrement la tête, cherchant les mots justes.

— Le Capitaine de Corvette Kusaka Takumi de la Marine Impériale est décédé en mer. Je n'agis pas pour le bien de la Marine, mais pour vous. Pour ce Japon-là et pour le bien du _Dein_.

.

La séance fut terminée et Takumi invité à quitter la pièce, laissant Katty seule face à toutes les considérations à prendre en compte… Le sous-marin Allié ainsi que les hydravions Type 2. Ces deux rencontres ont eu des impacts des deux côtés. L'Histoire avait changée, même si son influence était faible pour l'instant. Elle ne pouvait déjà plus faire demi-tour. Mais avait-elle déjà eu le choix ?

En tout cas, elle avait commise une grave erreur en sous-estimant les hommes de l'époque. Même sans son niveau technologique, ils restaient des soldats et n'hésiteront pas à l'affronter, même si leurs armes ou leurs équipements étaient dépassés. Quant à Kusaka… Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était très vite adapté à son statut d'exilé, et ses derniers mots allaient dans ce sens. Pourtant, c'était un changement d'esprit trop brutal pour n'importe qui. Une personne ne pouvait pas changer aussi facilement... Elle allait l'accompagner à Singapour, et le surveiller jusqu'à ce que sa confiance soit certaine. Il y avait trop en jeu pour qu'elle le laisse partir seul.

Elle mit la main à son pistolet de service et le contempla un moment entre ses mains. Elle n'était pas naïve, malgré sa gentillesse. Elle savait que Kusaka pouvait très bien tenter de prévenir la flotte de Singapour pour que cette dernière ne tente de s'emparer du _Dein_ par la force. Le Capitaine Kusaka était un guide important pour elle. Mais une fois à terre, il pourrait se révéler dangereux.

Le _Dein_ était tout ce qu'il restait de sa patrie. Et s'il menaçait son pays, elle éliminerait cette menace.


	10. Sillage 9 - Atterrissage

_**Atterrissage**_

* * *

Le _Dein_ mit plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à destination. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, le camouflant par sa noirceur. Une large baie, entouré par une ceinture de collines avait été choisie pour y abriter le cuirassé le temps que Kusaka et Katty partent et reviennent. C'était l'endroit parfait pour cacher le cuirassé, aucun navire ne pouvait le repéré sans s'engager lui-même dans la baie. Takumi eut droit d'assister à la manœuvre. Malgré la fatigue, il étudia les capacités de navigation du monstre de métal et fut étonné de la facilité que le _Dein_ déployait pour éviter quelques récifs traîtres. Puis les moteurs quasi-silencieux du Monstre se turent et trois lourdes ancres furent jetées pour le retenir. L'île était déserte à l'exception de quelques villages d'indigènes, ce qui donnait un lieu complètement silencieux. Comme promis, Katty lui avait fourni plusieurs liasses de billets et tous les documents nécessaires pour le ravitaillement. Elle semblait de disposer de tout l'équipement nécessaire pour se fondre dans la foule, quelle que soit l'époque.

Le départ était prévu dans une demi-heure. Pour l'instant, il étudiait la taille du canon géant situé à l'avant du navire. C'était la batterie principale du vaisseau, avec un calibre qu'il estimait de 600mm. Il n'osait imaginer les ravages que causerait un seul tir. Le long des flancs se trouvaient des canons de 155mm faisaient office de batteries secondaires. Quatre de chaque côté du vaisseau, avec une portée pratique de 21 km selon les dires de Katty Deussei. Mais ce qui l'intéressait également, c'était les deux batteries secondaires situées à la proue et à la poupe. Des batteries sans canons visibles, avec deux fentes à l'avant. Il ignorait encore quel rôle ces pièces servaient au combat, mais compte tenu de leurs capacités venues du futur, il ne doutait pas qu'elles devaient être dévastatrices…

— Je m'étais presque attendue à vous voir plonger dans un de nos livres, entendit-il dans son dos.

Il sourit à l'attention de Katty derrière lui.

— Les livres sont très pratiques. Ils contiennent un nombre considérable de connaissances sur toutes les choses du monde. J'ai lu tout ce que dont j'avais besoin de savoir.

— Mais pourquoi vouloir tout apprendre sur ce qui adviendra au Japon soixante ans après la fin de la Guerre ? Inutile de me le cacher, je sais quels livres vous avez lu dans la bibliothèque.

— La connaissance est une force, répondit Takumi avec sérénité. C'est la chose la plus importante de cette nouvelle vie que vous m'avez offerte.

— Mais pourquoi tant d'empressement ? Vous pourrez les consulter lorsque nous reviendrons.

 _Sauf si vous décidez de me faire faux bond et d'utiliser ces informations pour vous-même…_

— Vous vous rappelez ce que vous m'aviez dit après l'attaque du sous-marin ? fit Takumi en changeant de sujet. Vous m'avez dit ne "pas être des tueurs. Ni même des soldats. Vous êtes des guerriers, ne tuant que quand c'était nécessaire."

— C'est à peu près cela, oui.

— Pourtant, vous avez fuis votre époque, une ère de guerre, je présume. Et maintenant, au lieu d'asseoir votre autorité, vous agissez en pacifiste, ne faisant que vous défendre sans causer de pertes humaines à l'agresseur. Vous vous muselez de cette façon. Vous risquez votre vie pour vous protéger et pour protéger vos ennemis alors qu'au combat, la vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Il n'y a aucune garantie qu'il y ait un lendemain. Et cela compte aussi pour moi.

.

Il était 8 heures du matin lorsque que Katty amena Takumi au hangar à aéronef. Il s'était débarrassé de leur uniforme pour reprendre le sien, aussi propre qu'au premier jour ! Elle s'arrêta devant leur appareil de transport et il découvrit un étrange appareil. Sa forme évoquait celui d'un avion mais six larges hélices fixées sur le dessus par un rotor. Un autogire ! C'était encore une nouvelle invention à connaitre pour lui.

— Il nous faudra environ une semaine pour arriver à Singapour et achever les négociations, expliqua Katty. Obtenir un vaisseau et rapporter les approvisionnements prendront une semaine de plus.

— Je pense pouvoir répondre à vos attentes en deux semaines, déclara Takumi en réalisant que la commandante était arrivée au même timing que lui. C'était une habile tacticienne, à n'en pas douter.

— Bien. J'opérerai sous le nom de Katerina Rainer, je serai une représentante de l'Allemagne en repos dans une île connue par sa beauté et sa nourriture agréable au palais, précisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Prenez soin de moi, capitaine Kusaka.

— Compris... Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Katty l'invita à la suivre et les flancs de l'appareil coulissèrent pour les laisser entrer et se refermer derrière eux. Puis le mur derrière la queue de l'appareil s'ouvrit et Takumi sentit sous ses pieds une étrange vibration et vit l'appareil reculer vers la piste d'envol. La machinerie se stoppa une fois sur le pont et le pilote automatique s'activa. Les moteurs de l'appareil se mirent à ronronner, puis devinrent plus agressifs aux tympans quand le pilote les sollicita pour décoller.

— Ainsi donc, les chars et les aéronefs du futur n'auront plus besoin d'équipage pour être pilotés. Quelle précieuse économie de vies humaines…

Katty hocha de la tête tandis qu'elle observait par la vitre la silhouette du _Dein_ disparaitre derrière l'île.

— J'ai enfin trouvée l'occasion de pouvoir marcher sur une terre ferme. Ça va faire longtemps..., ajouta-t-elle en s'étirant.

— Nous allons devoir vous trouver des vêtements…, dit-il en louchant sur son uniforme. Nous pourrons en trouver dans la ville.

Elle pencha la tête en observant le visage trop reconnaissable du capitaine.

— Quant à vous, vous allez devoir porter un chapeau.

.

Dans les entrailles du _Dein_ , l'ordinateur de bord, véritable cerveau informatique du cuirassé, observait sur l'une des milliers de pages de données les ondes écho du radar, plus particulièrement le point intitulé HH80T où se trouvaient l'Opératrice Katty Deussei et l'Invité Takumi Kusaka. En raison de sa nature, il ne pouvait donner d'avis sur l'Invité Kusaka, sa tâche était d'assurer la sécurité de son composant externe physique – le _Dein_ – et celle de l'Opératrice Katty Deussei. Il resterait dans la baie pendant exactement 2 semaines. Une fois la date périmée, il s'aventurait vers Singapour à la recherche de son seul membre d'équipage. Tout individu s'opposait à son programme de recherche serait considéré comme hostile et traité en conséquence.

Mais pour le moment, la Bête dormait en attendant le retour de sa princesse…

.

Dix minutes suffirent pour les amener sur la côte malaysienne. Plus ils se rapprochèrent et plus l'expression de Katty devint songeuse, avec une nuance de regret dans les yeux. En face, les côtes étaient obscures, plongées dans la noirceur de la nuit, sans même l'éclat de la lune pour illuminer la cime de la jungle. Que s'était-il passé de si grave dans le futur pour qu'elle vienne dans le passé ?

— La dernière fois que j'ai vu cette île, la jungle était en feu… En fait, toute l'île était en proie aux flammes, expliqua-t-elle.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— La guerre. Une de plus…

Elle avait lâchée le "une de plus" avec morosité, comme si c'était une habitude. Cela signifiait-il que le futur était un monde constamment en guerre ?

— Cette guerre… Je ne l'ai connu qu'à travers les livres d'Histoire et j'agis comme si je savais tout sur elle. Seul mon père et quelques rares vétérans ont combattus durant cette époque…

— Votre père ? nota Kusaka en croyant à une erreur. Vous voulez dire votre grand-père ?

— Non. Mon père… Et oui, nous sommes doués d'une longévité exceptionnelle ! gloussa-t-elle en voyant son expression surprise.

Elle regarda l'île à l'horizon pendant un long moment avant de dire d'une voix lente :

— Vivre longtemps est loin du bonheur éternel auxquels certains pensent…

Takumi n'osa répondre. Un instant, l'idée d'une vie dépassant celle d'un homme l'avait tenté, mais lorsque son regard s'était posé sur Katty et qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux tout le chagrin qui s'y trouvait, un sentiment de culpabilité l'avait submergé : Katty avait vécue et aimée. Elle avait laissée derrière elle sa famille, ses amis, sa nation. Elle était coupée de toute appartenance, condamnée à errer pour l'éternité.

Quand elle finit par reprendre le fil de la conversation, ses yeux redevinrent sérieux et chassèrent la nostalgie d'un passé qu'elle ne pouvait rattraper :

— Je sais ce qui s'est passé… Ce qui se passera… Je connais les dates, mais je ne peux m'immiscer dans cette période. Je ne peux pas comprendre si je ne vois pas les choses de mes propres yeux.

— C'est une noble opinion, hocha Takumi. Pour les Japonais, ce que la guerre a changée ou pas dans leurs vies, vous le verrez par vous-même. Observez-vous attentivement.

Sur ce point, Katty était d'accord avec lui.

.

Lorsque tous les deux descendirent à terre, l'appareil redécolla à la verticale avant de disparaitre dans un bruit de retors faible malgré son envergure. Kusaka prêta attention à cette furtivité sonore. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un tel appareil à grande vitesse et si furtif serait possible dans le futur ? Cela tenait de la fiction chez les ingénieurs…

Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux au beau milieu de la jungle obscure, mais la présence de Katty à ses côtés le rassurait. Pendant qu'elle était encore tournée vers l'appareil, il remarqua dans son dos, la crosse dissimulée d'un pistolet. Un style très différent de ceux d'aujourd'hui.

— Faites attention à votre arme pendant notre voyage.

— Pardon ? cilla Katty avant de comprendre. Ah, oui ! Rassurez-vous, c'est juste pour nous défendre face aux tigres de l'île. Il n'est pas impossible d'en rencontrer.

Takumi eut un sourire en coin, ne mordant pas à l'hameçon. Il sentait sans savoir comment que Katty n'avait pas besoin d'armes face à la faune de l'île. Non, cette arme était pour lui, si elle sentait que ses actes trahissaient d'une manière ou d'une autre le _Dein_. Il hocha la tête et écarta les bras en mimant un accueil à son invité.

— Bienvenue dans mon époque, Première Lieutenante Katty Deussei.

Katty lui sourit.


	11. Sillage 10 - Le Chemin de Fer Malais

_**Le Chemin de Fer Malais**_

* * *

Le soleil brillait presque au zénith tandis que Katty guidait Kusaka à travers la jungle. Si celui-ci avait d'abord voulu jouer les guides, il avait vite dû abandonner. Les hauts arbres de la jungle ne lui permettaient pas de s'y retrouver. Avec un petit sourire, Katty avait pris la tête du duo. _Autant pour l'honneur de la gente masculine,_ avait lâché Kusaka avec un sourire ironique. Depuis hier où elle avait commencée à les mener dans la bonne direction, il semblait à Takumi que son "invitée" connaissait parfaitement chaque coins de la jungle. Elle-même avait déclaré avoir vu le littéral en feu…

— Vous êtes déjà venue ici, n'est-ce pas ? Vous arrivez à reconnaitre les lieux ? lui avait-il demandé une fois la nuit tombée, autour d'un feu de forêt qu'elle avait elle-même conçue, alors qu'il en aurait été incapable…

— Nullement, la jungle dissimule trop bien les repères. Je me fie aux étoiles, lui avait-elle expliquée.

— Pourtant, le ciel est couvert.

— Vos yeux ne peuvent les voir, mais les nôtres si. Même en plein jour, il nous est possible de les voir si nous nous concentrons.

Puis elle s'était endormie, accroupies contre un arbre, enveloppé par sa beauté pour seul couverture, ignorant les moustiques qui avaient harcelés Kusaka jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Ce fut finalement le lendemain qu'ils parvinrent finalement dans la ville de Phan Rang, ancienne petite colonie hollandaise reliée au chemin de fer qui les mènerait à Singapour. La première chose qu'ils firent fut d'amener Katty dans un magasin d'habillage. Elle se trouvait désormais vêtue d'une robe en soie bleue, de style très japonais. Son arme était dissimulée dans un sac à main de facture modeste. Elle n'était pas du genre dépensier. Kusaka la trouvait sublime dans cet habillement et ne put s'empêcher de la lui faire remarquer. Cela fit rire Katty. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, beaucoup des hommes qui passaient autour d'eux se retournaient fréquemment pour la savourer du regard. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une déesse pour eux avec sa peau d'albâtre et son sourire enchanteur.

Pour Katty, les Malaisiens, les Javanais, les Indiens, les Chinois... Tous ces peuples de croyances différentes marchaient sous les regards rouges des Hinomarus qu'arborait chaque bâtiment de la ville. Certains ignoraient Kusaka, et d'autres lui montraient un respect total. C'était donc cela, un territoire occupé ?

.

La locomotive siffla en arrivant gare et Kusaka se leva le premier du banc, prenant le sac rempli de faux billets. C'était plus normal à l'époque qu'un homme s'occupe des objets encombrants, et aussi par galanterie…!

Ils grimpèrent dans le wagon des premières classes. L'intérieur était suffoquant par manque d'aération, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en furent gênés. Tandis que Kusaka la menait jusqu'à un banc, d'autres hommes baissèrent respectueusement leur chapeau sur son passage.

— Cela va prendre encore six heures avant d'arrive à Singa... non... Shonan[1], se corrigea-t-elle une fois assise. Je plains l'allemande que je suis pour être habituée à un climat tempéré.

— Et c'est un wagon de première classe, en plus. Je vous laisse imaginer les wagons bondés de troisième classe.

— Encore merci pour les vêtements et le sac. Je n'en espérais pas tant dans cette ville.

— Dans une zone occupée par des militaires, ceux qui rendent services sont récompensés par de nombreux privilèges.

— Mais le jour où le vent tournera, ils seront les premiers à payer le prix pour avoir pactisés avec l'ennemi..., ajouta-t-elle avec un certain regret.

— Savoir ce qui va suivre et ne pouvoir le dire aux autres est un poids très lourd, reconnut le capitaine.

— Hors de question ! gronda une voix dehors. Ceux qui voyagent sans permis ne sont pas admis à bord !

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre et virent un soldat armé d'un fusil barré l'accès du train à un autochtone qui cherchait à s'expliquer dans sa langue.

— Toute personne suspecte sera emmenée au QG du Kenpeitai[2] !

Katty se retourna vers Kusaka, l'air sérieux.

— Qu'importe la façon dont vous userez de votre autorité, il vous sera impossible de gagner la sympathie des gens par la force. Les archives d'après-guerre en sont la preuve. Vous devez le savoir également.

Kusaka resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre pour se défendre. Lui-même était réfractaire quant au type d'occupation qu'employait sa nation sur les territoires conquis. Mais en tant qu'officier, il ne pouvait défendre à voix haute son opinion…

— Puis-je m'asseoir à cette place ?

Kusaka leva les yeux et vit un Asiatique bedonnant, le visage grotesque vainement dissimulé derrière des lunettes et un chapeau.

— Il fait tellement chaud, c'est insupportable, se plaignit le nouveau venu en utilisant un éventail pour tenter de se rafraichir. Oh, les troupes japonaises sont vraiment puissantes. Même la forteresse de Singapour a été prise en un rien de temps !

Dehors, la locomotive se mit à siffler avant de commencer à quitter la gare, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite pour atteindre sa vitesse maximale. La voie ferrée n'était pas aussi confortable que dans le futur : le wagon était constamment secoué dans un sens ou dans un autre, rendant toute tentative de s'endormir difficile. De plus, la monotonie du voyage rendait l'Asiatique volubile.

— J'ai reçu beaucoup d'aide de la part d'un gentleman de l'Armée pour mon commerce. Mais j'ai entendu certaines rumeurs, glissa-t-il en se rapprochant de Kusaka, chuchotant presque à présent. On m'a dit que nos forces avaient perdu de nombreux avions lors de la bataille de Midway. Est-ce que les gentlemen de la Marine vont bien ?

— Tout va bien, répondit Kusaka avec un sourire trompeur. Le Japon sera sans aucun doute le vainqueur.

— Ah… C-C'est bon d'entendre ça, bégaya-t-il. Venant d'un officier supérieur… Je suis soulagé.

Katty ne dit rien. Son regard était suffisamment éloquent. Elle savait que Kusaka se forçait à lui répondre, que son sourire était factice. Oui, c'était dur de connaitre la vérité et de mentir pour rassurer les autres. Et Kusaka devait en pâtir plus qu'elle en l'occurrence.

Heureusement, les paroles suffirent à l'Asiatique pour le rassurer. Celui-ci s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, confiant quant à la victoire du Japon sur les Alliés ! Kusaka vit Katty se conforter contre le dossier du banc, prête à s'endormir à son tour.

— Cela ne vous dérange pas de dormir ? s'enquit-il.

— Même si vous décidez de ne pas sauter hors du train, vous aurez encore d'autres opportunités lorsque nous serons à Shonan, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, des partisans sont dans les environs. Pourquoi risquer de se blesser gravement ou pire encore quand vous pouvez tenter de me fuir dans une foule immense ?

— Si je devais fuir, ce ne serait pas de vous, glissa Kusaka avant de la laisser s'endormir.

.

Les heures passèrent avant que Katty ne soit brusquement réveillée par un freinage brutal de la locomotive. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la place vide là où se trouvait Kusaka. Sûrement était-il parti quelque part dans le train.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à l'Asiatique également réveillé en sursaut.

— Je l'ignore ! Nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivés à la gare.

— Une panne ?

— Non, répondit-il en passant la tête par-dessus la vitre. C'est le Kenpeitai qui est venu pour faire une inspection. Il y a des antis japonais à bord ? Il doit s'agir de rebelles chinois.

Des gens parlèrent entre eux dans le wagon.

— Les interrogatoires du Kenpeitai sont très durs.

— Il parait que la police japonaise est pire que la Gestapo allemande.

— Des rumeurs disent que s'ils vous prennent, vous ne rentrez jamais chez vous en un seul morceau...

La situation ne jouait pas en faveur de Katty. Elle venait de se rappeler que c'était Kusaka qui gardait les papiers d'identifications et leur permis de voyage.

— Monsieur ? dit-elle en s'adressant à l'Asiatique. Savez-vous où est passé l'officier qui était assis là ?

— Ah ? Il est parti vers les wagons arrière, il y a deux ou trois minutes…

— Merci, répondit-elle en se levant pour aller le chercher.

Elle n'en eut malheureusement pas le temps car des militaires armés grimpèrent dans le wagon.

— Que tout le monde sorte son permis de voyage ! Et vos papiers d'identité aussi ! ordonna d'une voix ferme le chef des militaires qui portait une paire de lunettes.

D'autres soldats arrivèrent de l'autre côté du wagon, barrant la route à Katty. Cela se présentait mal pour elle. Elle décida de se rassoir en face de l'Asiatique et de voir comment les choses se passeraient. Elle posa son sac à main sur ses cuisses, prête à se servir de son arme s'il le fallait.

Les militaires arrivèrent à son niveau.

— Montrez vos papiers. Sortez-les vite.

Le soldat qui l'accompagnait fixa Katty d'un air mauvais, ce devait être la première fois qu'il voyait une Occidentale. Comme la propagande l'imposait, il la considéra tout de suite dans le camp des Alliés.

— Que fait une Occidentale ici ?

L'Asiatique obtempéra entre temps, sortant ses papiers et son permis pour les remettre au policer.

— Merci pour votre dur travail, ajouta-t-il, tout sourire.

Le chef étudia les documents avant de s'adresser à Katty.

— Montrez-moi les vôtres.

Katty soupira.

— Quel est le problème ? Vous ne voulez pas les sortir ?

— Malheureusement, je ne les ai pas sur moi.

— Ah bon ? lâcha le soldat derrière son chef sur un ton méchant.

Les autres occupants du wagon se tournèrent vers elle, comme si elle était perdue.

— Je suis Allemande, actuellement en voyage avec un officier de la Marine, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur. Il peut confirmer ce que je viens de dire.

— Et parce que vous êtes une femme, vous pensez qu'on va vous croire ! s'emporta un soldat qui leva son fusil, mais son chef l'en empêcha.

— Où est cet officier de la Marine qui est censé être avec vous ?

— Je l'ignore, il s'est en allé quelque part pendant que je m'étais endormie.

Cela ne suffit pas au soldat qui héla l'Asiatique.

— Est-ce que cette femme dit la vérité ?

— Hein ? fit-il, couvert de sueur avant de se tourner vers Katty, qui lui adressait un sourire confiant. Il se tourna vers les deux militaires :

— Un officier naval ? Jamais vu.

La réponse coupa le souffle à Katty, toute trace de son sourire dissipée par la surprise !

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

— Pour vous dire la vérité, je la trouve suspecte, ajouta-t-il sur un ton sinistre.

Le chef de la police militaire sortit son pistolet de son étui et le colla contre le front…

.

… De l'Asiatique ! Katty comme lui furent stupéfaits de la tournure des évènements !

— Yamahana Hideo, aussi connu sous le nom de Yang Wenyuan ! cita le chef. Je vous arrête, vous qui êtes soupçonné d'espionnage !

L'espion réagit aussitôt. Il écarta le pistolet de son front qui claqua près de son oreille et lui fichu son pied dans le tibia, le faisant s'écrouler sur son camarade ! Il brandit un pistolet et s'élança d'un bond par la fenêtre, fuyant dans la jungle proche. Katty le regarda fuir, c'était là un retournement de situation qu'elle ne se serait pas attendu à vivre un jour !

— Poursuivez-le ! Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! aboya le chef à ses hommes tandis qu'il se relevait. Quant à vous…

Cette fois, il pointa son arme sur Katty.

— Vous allez nous accompagnez au QG. Vous nous direz tout ce que vous savez sur Yang.

— Je suis Allemande, répéta-t-elle plus fermement. C'est une pure coïncidence si nous sommes au même endroit.

— Votre prétendue visite avec un officier de la Marine, hein ? Pour qui nous prenez-vous ? Debout !

Katty obtempéra, tout en enfouissant discrètement sa main dans son sac. Autant pour la mission, elle allait devoir neutraliser cet homme puis retrouver Kusaka au plus vite avant de…

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et vit Kusaka, un sac en papier dans la main, elle se détendit et retira sa main de son sac. Le capitaine vit Katty et un policier militaire, l'arme au poing, il s'avança vers lui en se raclant la gorge. Le policier se tourna vers lui et baissa son pistolet, devenant blême en réalisant jusqu'où sa carrière pouvait être finie si cet officier décidait de lui faire payer son geste.

— En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda Kusaka.

— Ah... Euh... Non, rien, bafouilla le pauvre en rangeant maladroitement son pistolet.

— Alors tout est en ordre, je présume ?

— O-Oui ! Je vous prie de m'excuser ! dit-il en portant vivement sa main à sa tempe.

— Merci, répondit simplement Kusaka en le saluant à son tour.

Le chef ne resta pas plus longtemps et partit rejoindre ses hommes dans la jungle, à la recherche de l'espion. Katty laissa Kusaka se réinstaller en face d'elle, aussi tranquille qu'à son habitude.

— J'ai acheté des bananes en troisième classe, expliqua l'officier en déposant une grappe de fruits entre eux. Je crois être revenu au bon moment.

— Votre compatriote a évité le pire, admit Katty avec un sourire.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à une inspection.

— N'est-ce pas un peu étrange qu'un officier agisse de la sorte ? Vous auriez pu me demander d'y aller, vous savez ?

— Ce serait faire manque de courtoisie, répondit-il en tirant deux bananes qu'il partagea avec elle.

— J'apprécie l'intention, fit-elle en commençant à éplucher le fruit.

— Je pourrais aller vous en chercher encore, si vous voulez. Les produits malaisiens sont délicieux.

Ils débutèrent leur repas quand un coup de feu claqua dans la jungle. Il n'y eut pas de deuxième tir.

— Aurais-je raté quelque chose ? s'enquit le capitaine.

— Notre compagnon de route s'est révélé être un espion chinois. Il a réussi à fuir mais vos amis les policiers ont crûs bon de me mettre dans la même case que lui.

— Je vois… Ce n'était pas une arme du Kenpei, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non…, lâcha Katty avec ce regard triste, le même qu'elle affichait lorsqu'ils s'étaient approchés de la côte. Si l'on veut obtenir des informations, capturer un espion vivant est la règle d'or.

— Quand vous savez que la torture est commune dans la police militaire, le suicide devient le meilleur choix pour en finir sans souffrance.

— La torture, hein…? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Avec un sifflement, la locomotive se remit en marche, quittant ce lieu au plus vite, comme si la machine ressentait l'anxiété de ses passagers.

— Requiem, lâcha Katty en direction de la jungle avant de détourner son regard de la fenêtre.

.

À Singapour, ou Shonan, au port naval de Saltar, le lieutenant Kazuma Tsuda s'entretenait avec le responsable de la sécurité de l'île et son plus fidèle adjoint, leur répétant la rencontre entre les deux pilotes face à un appareil volant non identifié au-dessus d'Ogasawara. Les mêmes responsables qui feuilletaient les comptes rendus de mission, cherchant une preuve qu'il s'agissait là d'une pure propagande impérialiste. Ils virent pour la vingtième fois les croquis dessinés par les deux pilotes voulant représenter un aéronef inconnu. Sa forme étrange, dépourvue de visière. Il y avait aussi la rencontre entre le _Yamato_ et le cuirassé à la forme jamais vue, doté d'une imposante et unique tourelle à l'avant. Les rapports et les comparatifs le rapprochaient d'un classe _Scharnhorst_ , mais aucun informateur en Allemagne n'avait trouvé la moindre preuve de l'existence d'un troisième croiseur de bataille de cette classe.

— Un cuirassé qui peut atteindre une vitesse de 60 nœuds[3] en moins d'une minute ? répéta le responsable en citant un passage du rapport. Et un appareil isolé arrivant à résister à nos chasseurs, hein ? Ça parait complètement fou. Vos témoins sont sûrs ?

— Le Commandant en chef Yamamoto Isoroku fait partie des témoins, douteriez-vous de sa crédibilité ?

— Nullement, se défendit-il. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous nous transmettez ces informations ?

— S'ils ont été repérés à Ogasawara, et qu'ils se soient ensuite dirigés vers le Sud, en prenant compte la vitesse dont est capable leur navire, il est possible qu'ils soient ici, à Shonan. Et il y a aussi un autre problème...

Il se tourna vers eux, le regard déterminé à résoudre cette enquête.

— J'aimerais m'assurer de la mort d'un certain officier.

* * *

[1] Singapour fut rebaptisée Shonan-To ("Lumière du Sud"), lors de l'occupation japonaise.

[2] Kenpeitai : Police militaire japonaise.

[3] 60 nœuds = 110 km/h


	12. Sillage 11 -Ravitaillement

_**Ravitaillement**_

* * *

Le même jour, Kusaka et Katty arrivèrent au coucher de soleil à Singapour. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de trouver le bâtiment qu'ils avaient décidés depuis le _Dein_ d'aller voir en premier. À l'entrée, un lourd panneau de bois indiquait en japonais "Société de Transport Maritime et de Fer, Port de Shonan". Il n'avait pas été difficile pour Kusaka de les faire rencontrer le directeur de l'entreprise et son assistant autour d'un bureau de réunion. Cependant, là où était la difficulté, c'était de les convaincre de rassembler et transporter la quantité demandée de nourriture.

— Il faudra un bateau doté d'une large soute pour transporter tout cela…, marmonna le directeur en se grattant le menton.

— Pour commencer ? Il faut déjà voir si nos stocks et nos commandes nous le permettent ! répliqua l'assistant.

— Comme nos autres navires ne sont pas disponibles, nous aimerions emprunter des navires civils pour nous assister, précisa Kusaka. Voici le permis délivré par le Q.G. de l'administration locale. Ainsi que l'ordre du Commandement de la Marine Impériale.

Le capitaine ouvrit devant eux sa mallette et leur fournit les documents cités. Tous fabriqués pour l'occasion grâce aux machines à imprimer de Katty.

— Nous allons les lire très attentivement.

Katty les laissa regarder les documents méticuleusement, ignorant les regards en coin dont elle faisait l'objet.

— Je vois, lâcha finalement le directeur. Le _Toshinmaru_ , un bateau-vapeur de Toyo, pourrait faire l'affaire. Malheureusement, il revient tout juste de Penang. Il a besoin d'être entretenu et l'équipage de se reposer.

— Il faudra environ dix jours avant que le navire ne soit prêt, ajouta l'assistant.

— Nous souhaiterions quitter le port dans les cinq prochains jours, répondit calmement Takumi.

Cette réponse surprit les deux chefs.

— Je suis désolé, mais… Dix jours sont le mieux que nous pouvons faire, expliqua le directeur.

— Beaucoup de vies japonaises dépendent du succès de cette opération, insista Takumi, les mettant dans la confidence.

Les deux hommes durent penser naturellement à une contre-offensive secrète du Japon contre les forces Alliées, afin de redorer leur blason après la bataille de Midway.

— Mais…

— Vous ne m'avez pas compris ? Cinq jours.

— Alors nous ferons tout notre possible, assura l'assistant.

— J'aimerai ajouter autre chose, déclara finalement Katty à leur intention. C'est une opération militaire qui doit rester secrète. Il ne doit y avoir aucune fuite.

— Afin d'éviter les écoutes téléphoniques, vous ne devrez pas nous appeler. C'est nous qui viendrons vous voir. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

— Oui, accepta le directeur.

— Bien, nous nous reverrons donc au 3ème quai du port de Shonan dans cinq jours, dit le capitaine en se levant.

—Oui. Vous devez sûrement travailler dur pour cette mission.

— Merci et à bientôt ! s'empressa d'ajouter l'assistant pendant que Katty et Takumi partaient.

Une voiture les attendit au pied du bâtiment. Aussitôt grimpèrent-ils à bord que la voiture s'engouffra dans la circulation. Katty eut un sourire en voyant la route quasi-vide devant eux. D'ici quelques décennies, il y aura des bouchons à n'en plus finir...

— Nous avons le navire. Il reste encore le problème de la nourriture, dit Takumi. Et ensuite, il nous faudra de la main d'œuvre pour déplacer les provisions. Prochain arrêt : la Société de Transport Maritime Japonaise.

La voiture entra sur la voie principale de la vile. La nuit était tombée, le couvre-feu régnait sur la ville. Aucun piéton tardif ne s'aventurait dans la rue.

— C'est vraiment la loi martiale ici, fit-elle remarquer. L'autorité militaire dépasse l'entendement.

Kusaka la regarda sans mot dire.

.

Quatre jours passèrent. Katty contempla depuis la terrasse de sa chambre le jour se coucher, se pavant de ses plus belles couleurs au moment de disparaitre, comme pour convaincre le temps de le laisser briller encore quelques heures de plus. Ils avaient le bateau, les vivres, et le personnel pour le déchargement. Une fois dans son rôle de gradé, Kusaka avait été comme l'avait imaginée Katty. Il avait tout l'air d'un gentleman, sans aucune trace de l'arrogance que l'on trouvait chez beaucoup de militaires. Mais elle n'était pas dupe pour autant. Au plus profond de lui, elle le savait, il cachait quelque chose. Depuis qu'il avait appris le futur du Japon dans la bibliothèque du _Dein_ , il avait changé. Les réelles intentions de Kusaka… Comment quelque chose d'aussi important pouvait-elle être appréhendée ?

On toqua à la porte.

— C'est ouvert.

— Bonsoir Katty, fit Kusaka en entrant, vêtu d'un smoking très bien ajusté.

— Bonsoir capitaine, que puis-je pour vous ? s'enquit-elle avec son habituel sourire, curieuse de la raison de son accoutrement.

— Et bien… Je me disais que puisque après-demain nous retournions à bord du _Dein_ , je me disais que vous apprécieriez de profiter de cette nuit ?

— Peut-être… Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

— Pourquoi pas une fête ? dit-il en lui présentant une robe blanche, très à la mode dans les soirées européennes et américaines.

Katty resta un instant surprise avant de s'approcher pour admirer le cadeau du capitaine.

— Elle est magnifique…, souffla Katty en touchant délicatement le tissu.

— J'ai pris la même taille que votre robe de Phan Rang. Le tailleur n'avait pas fait une telle vente depuis le début de la guerre ! gloussa-t-il.

— Je vous remercie beaucoup. C'est… très gentil de votre part.

— Je vous en prie, prenez le temps de vous changer, la soirée ne commence qu'à partir de 20 heures, dit-il avant de refermer derrière lui.

Elle sourit à elle-même en dégrafant sa robe puis enfila celle du capitaine, beaucoup plus élégante. Elle n'avait pas reçue un tel cadeau depuis bien longtemps ! Elle soigna sa coiffure, détachant sa queue de cheval, laissant ses cheveux tomber librement dans son dos. Elle regarda son pistolet posé sur sa commode et préféra le laisser là, il lui serait impossible de le cacher sur elle de toute façon.

— Katty-chan, êtes-vous prête ?

— Oui, c'est bon.

Elle ouvrit la porte et le rejoignit dans le couloir. Kusaka succomba immédiatement. Elle était aussi superbe que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois !

— Je suppose que la robe me va bien, sourit Katty en voyant son visage hébété.

— C'est peu dire ! gloussa le capitaine en lui tendant la main.

Elle la prit et il la conduisit comme un jeune couple à un bal. Ils quittèrent l'hôtel où ils résidaient et Katty ne put s'empêcher de soulever un point.

— N'est-il pas dangereux pour vous de marcher dehors avec tous les soldats dans la rue ?

— Non, aucun membre du QG local ou des flottes basées ici ne me connait. J'ai enquêté sur le personnel local à l'aide des archives de votre navire. Personne ne viendra perturber notre soirée ! Venez, laissez-moi vous faire admirer ce Japon que vous connaissez si peu.


	13. Sillage 12 - Les Fantômes

_**Les Fantômes**_

* * *

Kusaka la conduisit jusqu'à l'ambassade allemande où les ambassadeurs des forces de l'Axe s'étaient réunis pour fêter et oublier les soucis de la guerre. Katty fut surprise de constater que loin des stéréotypes, la plupart de ceux ici présents étaient loin d'être d'une haute opinion de l'idéologie de leurs nations. Takumi la regardait depuis le bar discuter parmi les gens comme si elle était dans son élément. Les gens auraient été stupéfaits de savoir qu'une semaine avant, elle venait de quitter un cuirassé de guerre pour lui servir de guide à travers la jungle ! Elle revint finalement vers lui, assoiffée par toutes ces discussions.

— Cela me rappelle le temps où je travaillais à l'ambassade britannique, glissa-t-il en observant les gens discuter autour d'eux.

— C'est fascinant de voir que depuis votre petite nation, vous êtes parvenu à occuper toutes ces terres. "La libération de l'Asie". "La haute sphère de coprospérité de l'Asie Orientale". Dis comme cela, cela parait joli mais... Ce que le Japon voulait n'était pas le respect de la communauté asiatique, mais acquérir les nombreuses ressources naturelles du Sud. Au final, les concessions ont juste changées de mains : du pouvoir occidental au pouvoir japonais. Après avoir conquis la Corée et Taiwan, ils continuèrent leurs incursions en Chine en se servant de la "libération" comme excuse. Comment le peuple asiatique peut-il croire en une nation dont les mots et les actes sont si contradictoires ?

— Vous dites cela comme si les Britanniques, les Français et les Hollandais s'étaient mieux comportés que nous, trouva à y redire Takumi.

— C'est vrai. La colonisation de l'Asie par les Européens me révulse. Mais les Français n'ont jamais provoqués en Indochine une famine qui causera la mort d'un million d'innocents, pas plus que la Corée qui a vu ses femmes prostituées de force et ses hommes devenir des esclaves pour le compte de l'occupant. Et je ne parle même pas du massacre de Nankin…

— Touché, reconnut-il. C'est la part obscure de l'ultra-militarisme que vous décrivez. Mais les Japonais ne le voient pas… Dans quarante ans encore, ils se verront comme les victimes des bombardements atomiques, poussés à la guerre par leur gouvernement.

.

Ils échangèrent un verre de vin français, et Katty regarda Kusaka droit dans les yeux.

— N'aimeriez-vous pas voir à quoi ressemble le futur ?

Il la regarda, la bouche entrouverte. C'était une question qui le laissa indécis, puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et cela le fit rire !

— Eh bien ? Aurais-je dis quelque chose de drôle ? sourit Katty.

— Ah ah ah ! Non, non… C'est juste que je viens de penser que... Si toutes les conséquences ont une cause, que chaque évènement a une signification… Je veux dire… Si j'ai la chance de vivre encore 50 ans… Si j'atteins l'âge de 80 ans, je pourrais le voir…

Il aperçut un homme s'avancer vers eux.

— Regardez, on dirait que quelqu'un vient nous rendre visite.

Katty releva la tête à temps pour voir un jeune homme dans un smoking se présenter en allemand.

— Guten Abend, Fräulein, würden Sie meine Date für den nächsten Tanz ?

Elle se tourna brièvement vers Takumi qui opina discrètement de la tête.

— Ja, wenn Sie wollen, répondit-elle alors en acceptant sa main.

Tous les deux partirent vers le cœur de la foule, se préparant pour la prochaine danse. Takumi eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant partir dans les bras d'un autre. S'il avait eu plus de courage en lui, il se serait proposé pour être son cavalier et non cet homme quelconque... Peut-être trouverait-il la force nécessaire au fond du verre ? Il termina le verre d'un coup et crut discerner une forme familière au loin. Il manqua de s'étouffer en le reconnaissant ! Cet homme portant lui aussi l'uniforme de la Marine, et qui le fixait en silence...

Tsuda Kazuma !

Pris au piège, Kusaka le vit se lever de son fauteuil et marcher vers lui d'un pas résolu. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Selon les archives du _Dein_ , il ne devait pas être à Singapour en ce moment. L'apparition du _Dein_ avait déjà commencé à affecter le cours de l'Histoire ?

Tsuda s'arrêta devant lui et le dévisagea un long moment en silence.

— Alors vous… Vous êtes toujours vivant ! lâcha-t-il avec soulagement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous voir ici ! Cela fait plus d'un mois que votre avion a quitté le _Kirishima_ … Où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ?

Takumi dut jouer de son plus grand talent d'acteur pour paraitre ne pas le reconnaitre.

— Pardonnez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?

— Hein ?

— Vous avez dû me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Auriez-vous oublié qui je suis ? demanda Tsuda, frustré. Je suis Tsuda Kazuma, Capitaine Kusaka.

— Chéri ! lança une femme dans leur dos.

Takumi et Tsuda virent s'approcher la belle Katty qui passa devant l'officier comme si de rien n'était pour venir se lover contre le bras de Kusaka. Tsuda n'avait jamais vu cette femme auparavant et jamais il n'oublierait une beauté pareille ! Qui était-elle ?

— Enfin, je te trouve ! Je suis fatiguée de danser, rentrons à la maison !

— Oui, s'empressa de dire Takumi.

Comme un couple habitué aux soirées mondaines, ils se levèrent tranquillement et Katty interrogea son "mari" sur Tsuda.

— Qui est cet homme ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'il me confond avec quelqu'un d'autre, lui expliqua-t-il avant de s'adresser à l'officier de la Marine. Je ne suis pas la personne que vous recherchez… Veuillez m'excuser.

— Ah non, c'est moi. Désolé pour l'erreur ! s'excusa Tsuda, confus avant de les laisser quitter la salle.

.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortis de l'ambassade que Katty se sépara de lui. Il regretta l'absence de contact de son bras autour du sien...

— Vous auriez dû jouer au théâtre, croyez-moi, vous auriez cartonné, glissa Takumi.

— Merci pour le compliment. Qui était-ce ? Tu avais dit que personne ne pourrait te reconnaître à Singapour.

— Ça devait être le cas, répondit Takumi, songeur, appréciant le fait qu'elle était restée au tutoiement.

Le couple passa près d'une voiture aux vitres teintées. À l'intérieur, Tsuda et un enquêteur de la police militaire les observaient partir.

— Dois-je les placer en garde à vue ? demanda l'enquêteur en chef de la Kenpeitai.

— Non, contentez-vous de les suivre pour le moment. Ne les quittez pas des yeux.

— Oui, obéit le policier en sortant de la voiture avec deux autres collègues pour prendre le couple en filature.

.

C'était Katty qui avait proposé de faire un détour avant de rentrer à l'hôtel, lui intimant de ne pas se retourner et de continuer à marcher tranquillement. Comme Takumi l'avait craint, Tsuda n'avait pas été dupe à leur manège. Son identité n'était désormais plus un secret dans la ville. Pendant qu'ils traversaient le quartier japonais, le capitaine répondit à la question de Katty.

— C'était mon ancien subalterne. Il est de la 58ème promotion. Il s'est enrôlé trois classes après moi. Tsuda Kazuma, un officier de communication exceptionnel.

— Mais pourquoi est-il ici ? demanda Katty au détour d'une ruelle.

— D'après les registres du _Dein_ , Tusda retourna au Commandement Central et fut assigné à un poste local après son retour de Midway.

— Or il est ici. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

— Il est très probable qu'il ait reçu des ordres spéciaux et qu'il ait été envoyé sur place.

— Des ordres spéciaux ?

— J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit à la recherche du _Dein_.

Il sentit le trouble de Katty. Il n'était pas étonnant après tout que l'armée cherche à savoir d'où venait ce gigantesque cuirassé.

— Je pense que ton navire a été repéré à Midway et qu'une commission d'enquête spéciale a été créée afin de tirer cette affaire au clair.

— Alors il semblerait que nous soyons poursuivis.

— Ce n'est pas tout. Les opérations et les mouvements des effectifs au Central sont différents, mais les documents du _Dein_ sont restés inchangées.

— Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?

— Le sens du Temps et de l'Histoire n'a plus aucun lien ni avec toi, ni avec ta chronologie.

— Je m'en doutais, reconnut Katty. Je savais qu'en revenant en arrière, l'Histoire allait se réécrire. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas retourner dans le futur, je vis désormais à cette époque... Comme n'importe qui...

— Tes livres d'Histoire vont avoir besoin d'être réécrits, ironisa Takumi en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

La nuit était lourde, et le ciel couvert. La pluie vint donc se mettre à tomber, une pluie forte, assommante, loin du crachin des pays tempérés. Mais cela leur permit de distancer leurs poursuivants, Takumi ne pouvait que le déduire à la façon désormais plus calme de Katty.

— Tu es comme un fantôme, reprit sombrement Takumi. Ce monde et celui que tu connaissais commencent à se dissocier. Et pas seulement toi. Moi, qui suis porté disparu et qui ne peut pas me montrer à mes subordonnés, je subis le même sort.

Katty se tourna vers lui et le regarda pendant qu'il marchait. Elle se rappela du moment où elle l'avait vu, à la place arrière du cockpit d'un avion touché. Son air endormi malgré ses blessures. De son propre réconfort quand elle avait vue qu'il était vivant. Et de sa détresse quand l'appareil avait brusquement coulé, au point qu'elle s'était jetée à la mer pour le sauver…

— Takumi ?

Il releva la tête et elle le gifla. Le coup le surprit et il passa une main sur sa joue douloureuse.

— Comment peux-tu… dire une chose aussi absurde ? dit-elle d'une voix hachée par l'émotion.

Takumi la regarda sans comprendre.

— Vois-tu ? Tu souffres, ma main me fait mal. Nous ne sommes pas des fantômes ! Nos cœurs battent, nous sommes vivants !

Ces mots touchèrent Takumi, le réconfortant alors qu'il se laissait aller à la morosité. Il savait pourquoi il vivait. Et il devait saisir cette chance avant de tout perdre.

— Je vois…

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa soudainement ! Katty recula une fois la surprise passée, le souffle court, hébétée de son audace.

— Voici ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis longtemps ! avoua-t-il en reprenant son souffle, prêt à se faire gifler ou même pire.

Elle bégaya, rouge comme une tomate, cherchant une réplique, ou même une insulte… À la place, elle saisit son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent tous les deux figés dans leur étreinte, indifférents à la pluie qui les trempait jusqu'aux os. Ce seul baiser les réchauffa depuis le cœur.

Après tout, des spectres ne pouvaient ressentir pareille chaleur, n'est-ce pas ?

.

Et loin, très loin d'ici, à la baie d'Anambas, un pêcheur autochtone et son fils pagayaient dans la baie, observant avec curiosité et crainte l'énorme chose qui était recouverte d'une peau de feuillage.

 _— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda le fils dans leur langue.

 _— On dirait... un navire de guerre..._


	14. Sillage 13 - Le Poursuivant

_**Le Poursuivant**_

* * *

À Singapour, la section Communications du Quartier Général de la 25ème Division était sens dessus dessous suite à l'explosion des prix du marché noir ces derniers jours.

— Le marché noir a grimpé autant en seulement quelques jours ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie !? s'impatienta un agent des renseignements au téléphone. À quoi sert donc notre régulation si…? Quoi…? Quelqu'un qui achète en masse ? Ce ne serait pas juste un homme d'affaire qui essaierait d'en tirer de gros bénéfices ? Pardon ? Il y aurait une quantité inhabituelle de billets de banque militaires sur le marché…

Au centre de la pièce, l'officier des communications Tsuda Kazuma écoutait distraitement la conversation téléphonique, plus concentré à expliquer au chef du réseau ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Ce dernier était un homme charpenté, la quarantaine, la chemise réglementaire trempée de sueur, agitant toujours son éventail devant lui.

— Depuis le début de l'occupation, il y a six mois, des rumeurs n'arrêtent pas de circuler sur le marché noir, raconta-t-il en face de l'officier. Il semblerait que les Chinois d'Outre-Mer soient derrière tout ça. Mais il reste beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

— La force seule ne nous permettra pas de gagner le soutien de la population. Vous avez dû passer un mauvais moment, fit remarquer Tsuda.

— Il est vrai, mais la police militaire s'est chargé des têtes brûlées… La ville est tranquille à présent.

— Tant mieux. Si vous recevez une quelconque information sur un navire suspect, prévenez-moi immédiatement.

— Un navire suspect ? La Marine a elle aussi ses soucis, ajouta-t-il avec complicité.

— Oui, nous connaissons les mêmes difficultés, reconnut Tsuda avec un petit sourire.

.

Il quitta le bâtiment où l'attendait une voiture de la Kenpeitai où l'attendait le major Kawamoto, son homme de main. Il le salua avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir avec lui sur la place arrière. Dès que l'officier fut installé, le chauffeur démarra, il ne faisait pas bon de rester ici. Trop de regards indiscrets.

— Des nouvelles concernant le couple que nous avons perdu ?

— Malheureusement… Ils ont été aperçus pour la dernière fois dans le quartier japonais. Depuis pas de nouvelles.

— Ce ne sont pas des amateurs, lui fit remarquer Tsuda.

— Exactement, reconnut le major avec un soupir.

— Les recherches ne doivent pas s'arrêter au quartier japonais, mais doivent aussi s'étendre aux quartiers chinois et malais. Vous avez carte blanche pour les effectifs.

— Compris.

La voiture changea de rue et Tsuda de sujet de conversation.

— J'ai aussi entendu dire que les prix du marché noir avaient grimpé en flèche.

— Quel rapport avec votre homme ?

— Beaucoup de riz, des fruits, des légumes, de la viande en conserve.

— Et alors ?

— Les informations viennent souvent là où on ne les attend pas. Et vous, major, qu'avez-vous trouvé de votre côté ?

— J'ai discuté avec les personnes travaillant au bar où se réunissent les marins. Et il semblerait que de nombreux marins et ouvriers aient à effectuer un travail urgent impliquant les militaires.

— Oh ? Quoi d'autre ? demanda Tsuda, intrigué.

— Il s'agirait d'une acquisition urgente d'un navire de ravitaillement. Il doit partir dès demain, soit cinq jours seulement après son retour.

— Nous sommes en guerre, c'est compréhensif…

— Oui. Là où c'est étrange par contre, c'est qu'une grande quantité de nourriture a été chargée.

— De la nourriture ? Pas du pétrole ?

— Oui, assez pour plusieurs mois, c'est cela qui m'a fait tiqué. Peut-être est-ce une opération secrète qui se déroule sans que nous en soyons informés…

— À la Société de Transport Maritime, le coupa Tsuda. Vite !

— Oui, fit le conducteur en changeant de route.

.

Remontant de compagnie en compagnie, Tsuda remonta la piste jusqu'à se retrouver finalement en face à face avec le directeur et son assistant de la Société de Transport Maritime et de Fer de Shonan. Le directeur semblait plutôt énervé de cette rencontre et des questions de l'officier des communications concernant sa prochaine mission.

— Ce sont des informations militaires secrètes. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

— Vous ne voyez pas que nous sommes du même côté ?! s'énerva le major Kawamoto en frappant du poing sur la table.

Le directeur resta impassible devant l'emportement du militaire. Tsuda décida donc de changer de stratégie.

— À propos, un commerçant Chinois anti Japonais, arrêté hier, a donné des informations assez alarmantes. Il a dit qu'il y avait une bombe cachée à bord d'un navire de ravitaillement de l'armée, qui reviendrait il y a peu de Penang.

Cette fois, la réaction fut immédiate, le directeur décroisa les bras, brusquement à l'écoute tandis que son assistant prit peur. Les attentats contre l'Empire était monnaie courante avec les Chinois. Le naufrage d'un navire pour la compagnie pouvait même lui couter une telle somme d'argent qu'elle ne s'en relèverait pas.

— Une bombe ? répéta-t-il.

— Et comme cette personne a mis fin à ses jours, nous n'avons pas pu apprendre le nom exact du navire en question, poursuivit Tsuda, imperturbable. Tous les navires appartenant à l'armée ont déjà été fouillés. Et rien n'a été trouvé. Il ne reste plus que les navires civils.

En proie à la panique, le directeur mordit à l'hameçon.

— Le seul navire de notre compagnie qui revient de Penang est le _Toshinmaru_ , un bateau à vapeur !

— _Toshinmaru_ ?

— Il est prévu qu'il parte du deuxième quai demain à midi. Je vous en prie, il y a 25 hommes dans le bateau en comptant le capitaine !

— Très bien. Laissez-nous nous charger du reste, dit simplement Tsuda en se relevant pour partir avant de se rappeler d'un dernier détail. Ah, une dernière chose… Les personnes qui représentaient les militaires pour l'acquisition du navire, s'agissait-il d'un Capitaine de Corvette accompagné d'une très belle femme aux cheveux noirs ?

Les expressions du directeur et de l'assistant lui suffire comme réponse.

— Gardez un œil sur le deuxième quai, ordonna Tsuda à Kawamoto une fois partis de la pièce.

— Oui.

— Cette fois-ci, nous ne devons pas les laisser s'échapper. Signalez le moindre mouvement.

— Oui, je m'en occupe ! dit le major en partant devant.

Tsuda ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir le port de Shonan.

 _Capitaine Kusaka. Que planifiez-vous ici ?_

.

À Anambas, l'ordinateur du _Dein_ calculait avec une précision imbattable la course du temps. Aucun métaphysicien n'aurait pu étudier le Temps comme la machine le faisait. Secondes après secondes, il analysait puis classait un nombre de tâches informatiques incalculable tout en concentrant la plupart de ses processeurs aux chiffres qui défilaient dans ses circuits. Ses capteurs externes restaient en alerte depuis la visite du pêcheur et de son fils. Conformément à ses règles d'engagement, l'ordinateur n'avait pas ouvert le feu. Cependant, il y avait un risque de 76% que sa position soit révélée aux autorités japonaises. Aussi avait-il piraté toutes les ondes du Pacifique. Américains comme Japonais étaient sous sa surveillance. Pour l'instant, il attendait. Exactement 6 jours, 2 heures et 43 secondes avant de se mettre ne route.

.

Le soir même à Shonan, Katty et Takumi était lovés l'un contre l'autre dans un lit, nus sous les draps. Ils se regardairent en souriant, lui, émerveillé de son corps rapproché, elle heureuse d'avoir retrouvé une personne à aimer.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'aube venait à peine de poindre que des camions remplis de travailleurs vinrent s'arrêter devant le _Toshinmaru_. Dissimulés depuis le toit d'un bâtiment proche, deux inspecteurs du Kenpeitai les observaient sortir des camions à travers leurs jumelles.

— Les travailleurs du port se mettent en œuvre, précisa inutilement l'un d'eux.

— Ils commencent à charger la livraison sur le bateau.

Depuis les bureaux de la Kenpeitai, le major Kawamoto opina du chef en recevant par téléphone ces renseignements. Il se tourna vers Tsuda et partagea ses informations.

— Lieutenant Tsuda, le chargement des provisions a commencé. Comme prévu, le navire sera prêt à partir dans sept heures.

— Avez-vous aperçu notre homme et cette femme ?

— Non, ils ne se sont pas montrés. Mais il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Nous devons agir toute de suite.

— Très bien, approuva Tsuda en visant sa casquette sur sa tête. Arrêtez l'équipage.

— Oui !

Tous les policiers militaires présents dans la salle se levèrent pour le suivre. Quoi que manigancerait le capitaine Kusaka, Tsuda était déterminé à l'en empêcher et à le ramener par la force s'il le fallait devant l'État-Major !

 _Je ne suis pas la personne que vous recherchez…,_ lui avait dit Takumi.

Il se rappelait de la première fois qu'il s'était entretenu avec lui, quelques années avant le début de la guerre. Kusaka avait donné un discours sur la nécessité du service de renseignements et leur utilité lors des conflits précédents. Il avait parlé avec une telle ardeur de ce poste que Tsuda en avait été profondément ému. À la fin, il était allé le retrouver sur le tarmac d'un porte-avions pour le féliciter de son discours. Nullement arrogant ou même vantard, Takumi avait simplement répondu que les mots n'étaient pas de simples informations.

— Ils sont emplis d'idées et d'émotions. En tant qu'officier de communications, vous devez faire attention à cela. Seuls les actes ne mentent pas… Les actes, et leurs conséquences. Alors agissez pour ne pas vous faire trahir.

 _Que vous est-il arrivé depuis la bataille de Midway ?_ se demanda Tsuda. _Pourquoi cachez-vous votre identité ? Pourquoi prétendez-vous être quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas? Que cachez-vous ? Et qui vous pousse à agir ainsi ?_

Le téléphone sonna derrière lui et un policier décrocha.

— Oui ? Le Lieutenant Tsuda ? Un moment je vous prie. Lieutenant Tsuda ! Un appel du service des Communications pour vous.

— Dites-lui que je suis occupé.

— Il dit que c'est à propos du bateau que vous discutiez…?

— Quoi ?

Tsuda reprit le téléphone et demanda à ce qu'on le laisse seul.

— Tsuda, j'écoute.

— J'ai eu des informations à propos d'un étrange cuirassé, et je me suis dit que cela pourrait vous intéresser… À Anambas, un pêcheur prétend avoir vu un navire de guerre non-identifié, un navire énorme. Tout noir.

Le sang de Tsuda se figea.

— Il a précisé aussi qu'il n'avait pas de drapeau d'appartenance, continua le chef du réseau. Je trouve ça assez étrange qu'il se dissimule dans une zone sous notre contrôle.

— Je vous remercie de vos efforts, dit-il en raccrochant.

Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il rassemblait le puzzle dans sa tête. Le cuirassé était apparu près de Midway, et le capitaine Kusaka avait disparu dans le même secteur… Serait-il possible que…?

— Annulez la rétention du _Toshinmaru_. Nous changeons de plan, ordonna-t-il en rejoignant les policiers qui l'attendaient.

— D'accord.

 _Tout s'accorde, Capitaine Kusaka. Montrez-moi comment vous allez vous en sortir._

.

Il était midi sur le quai, un garçon malaisien passa près des travailleurs affairés à charger la nourriture sur les navires. Personne ne fit attention à lui quand il se mit à courir au détour d'une ruelle sombre où l'attendant une voiture noire. La belle dame l'attendait, ainsi que le monsieur au visage sérieux.

— Je suis allé voir !

— Comment ça se passe ? demanda la dame.

— Beaucoup d'hommes sont au travail. Ils chargent les marchandises, expliqua-t-il en les imitant tirer des poulies et des cordes.

— Et les militaires ? demanda l'homme.

— Je n'ai pas vu un seul uniforme.

— Tu en es bien sûr ? Tu as bien regardé partout ?

— Oui ! Partout ! J'ai fais comme vous me l'avez demandé !

— Très bien. Voilà ta récompense, dit la dame en lui donnant une liasse entière de billets.

— Merci, madame ! bégaya-t-il tout heureux de cette fortune avant de filer.

— Bien, que faisons-nous à présent ? demanda Katty à Takumi. Cet homme, Tsuda, jusqu'où a-t-il pu aller ?

— Nous le saurons lorsque le navire partira.

— Très bien, sourit Katty avant de descendre du véhicule.

Takumi et elle délaissèrent la voiture. Quelqu'un la récupérera.

— Je regrette presque de devoir partir, soupira-t-elle.

— Le lit de l'hôtel était-il si douillet ? la taquina Takumi.

Elle sourit et ils s'embrassèrent discrètement avant de pénétrer sur les quais.


	15. Sillage 14 - Le Toshinmaru

_**Le Toshinmaru**_

* * *

Le couple monta à bord du _Toshinmaru_. Ils pouvaient voir en dessous les travailleurs terminer le chargement. Takumi avait eu des réserves quant au manque de place, mais il fut heureux de constater que tout allait bien.

— Penses-tu que Tsuda va agir comme nous l'avons prévu ?

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être nous faisons-nous du souci pour rien.

— J'espère que tu as raison.

Ils virent trois hommes habillés en marin venir vers eux.

— Bonjour madame, monsieur, je suis Toï, le Capitaine du _Toshinmaru_.

— Capitaine de Corvette Kusaka Takumi, se présenta l'officier. Et voici ma collègue Katerina Rainer, envoyée depuis l'Allemagne pour aider à la supervision de l'opération. Je vous remercie de vos efforts et m'excuse pour le dérangement.

— Non, ce n'est rien. C'est un honneur d'aider notre glorieux pays. Vous arrivez juste à temps, les préparatifs viennent tout juste de finir, nous allons pouvoir partir d'ici quelques minutes.

— Quand nous arriverons dans les eaux territoriales d'Anambas, nous prendrons des mesures contre les sous-marins, les informa l'un des deux officiers de quart derrière lui. Donc nous n'arriverons pas à destination avant demain à 10 heures.

— Vous avez des questions ? demanda l'autre officier.

— Non, c'est parfait.

— Bien, nous procéderons comme prévu, reprit le capitaine. Nous devons nous préparer pour le départ, veuillez nous excuser.

Katty attendit de les voir loin avant de s'adresser à son amant.

— C'est un capitaine très poli. Je pense que nous pouvons le laisser faire.

— Je pense aussi. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de cabine ici pour nous, nous allons devoir rester sur le pont. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

— À part des regards indiscrets de l'équipage, que puis-je risquer à tes côté ? sourit-elle.

Le vent se leva et souffla sur ses cheveux, révélant un étrange appareil greffé à même sa peau à la base de son crâne. Il se demandait toujours quel était cet étrangeté qui lui défigurait l'arrière du cou et qu'elle cachait toujours derrière ses cheveux. Cette traversée lui donnera-t-elle la réponse ?

.

Le bateau à vapeur _Toshinmaru_ se sépara du port et le navire quitta le port de Singapour. Katty et Takumi regardèrent les maisons côtières passer devant eux à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du port.

— D'après l'Histoire, nous sommes à trois ans de votre défaite, commenta-t-elle tristement. Quand ce moment arrivera, j'espère que les habitants de l'île ne s'entre-tueront pas au nom de la Justice.

Takumi ne répondit pas, en fait, il regarda s'approcher un travailleur effectuant une promenade sur le pont Celui-ci abaissa légèrement sa casquette à leur niveau avant de continuer tranquillement sa ballade. Katty hocha la tête à son salut et continua à regarder la côte défiler devant ses yeux. Seul son ton alerte fit réaliser au capitaine qu'elle était aux aguets depuis le début.

— L'homme qui vient de passer… Il marche comme un soldat, glissa-t-elle à voix basse.

Kusaka cilla et examina d'un bref coup d'œil la démarche du marin et admit qu'elle avait vu juste ! Quelle perspicacité !

—Il est possible que des agents se soient infiltrés parmi l'équipage.

— Nous allons devoir enquêter sur ce qui se passe, dit-elle en reculant du garde-corps. Je refuse de les mener jusqu'au _Dein_.

— Je comprends. Il reste encore 12 heures avant que nous n'arrivions à Anambas. Séparons-nous. Je vais parler au Capitaine Toï.

— Bien, je vais suivre cet homme.

Il la retint par le bras.

— Quoi ? Katty ! C'est trop dangereux ! Imagine que cet homme soit armé !

Elle écarta sa main tranquillement, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, inquiètes-toi plutôt pour celui qui se dresserait sur ma route.

Chacun partit de son côté et Takumi ressentit une boule de crainte monter dans sa gorge alors qu'il voyait Katty disparaitre au détour d'un container.

.

Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à rattraper le faux travailleur.

— Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle dans son japonais parfait.

— Oui ? Il y a un problème…?

— C'est urgent. Je pourrais savoir où se trouvent les toilettes sur ce bateau ?

— Ah… C'est…

Le soldat chercha à se souvenir, mais Katty continua, avec son sourire devenu narquois.

— Peu importe si vous n'êtes pas habitué à ces habits, mais ne pas être familier avec son navire est rare pour un marin, n'est-ce pas ?

La mine du soldat devint grave.

Se sachant découvert, il leva son poing vers elle ! Elle arrêta le coup avec la paume de sa main, le retourna de façon à le lui déboiter le bras !

Katty avait passée de nombreuses années à parfaire l'art du combat. Elle sut exactement où viser pour l'assommer lorsqu'elle le frappa. Le soldat démasqué s'écroula inconscient à ses pieds…

.

Takumi monta l'escalier de métal qui menait à la passerelle de commandement. Il resta un moment immobile devant la porte, sachant parfaitement qui il allait trouver derrière. Ce fut pour cela qu'il ouvrit sans même prendre la peine de toquer. Assis sur le fauteuil du capitaine face aux commandes du navire, un homme dissimulé dans l'ombre se tourna vers lui. Takumi reconnut la casquette de la Marine lorsqu'un rayon de lumière se refléta sur l'ornement métallique.

— L'uniforme militaire vous va le mieux… Capitaine de Corvette Kusaka Takumi.

Tsuda se retourna complètement face à Takumi, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Vous vous êtes amélioré, Tsuda.

Tsuda lui retourna son sourire.

— Au moins, vous vous souvenez enfin de moi. L'Amiral Yamamoto sera ravi, j'en suis sûr, dit-il en claquant des pieds pour le saluer.

— Maintenant que nous en sommes là, j'ai un message que je voudrais que vous lui transmettiez.

Tsuda le regard, interloqué.

.

Katty pivota sur elle-même entendant des bruits dans son dos. Derrière elle, tous les travailleurs s'étaient rassemblés, armés de pistolets braqués sur elle.

— Je vois… Je dois dire que c'est une surprise, je n'aurais jamais imaginée que tout l'équipage aurait été remplacé.

Plutôt que de déclencher une fusillade, elle se laissa capturer sans résister. On lui confisqua son arme et elle fut conduite jusqu'à la passerelle de commandement, sous bonne garde.

— Avancez ! aboya un garde en enfonçant le canon de son arme dans son dos.

Elle entra au moment où Tsuda laissa s'éclater son incrédibilité.

— Un navire qui a traversé le temps ?! C'est de la pure science-fiction !?

Visiblement, Takumi l'avait mis dans la confidence...

— Vous êtes quelqu'un de rationnel et vous aimez la Marine plus que tout au monde ! Vous êtes un soldat que je respecte, vous êtes mon modèle. Non, vous êtes la personne en qui je crois le plus ! Je ne suis qu'un homme ordinaire. Je ne sais pas si vous dites la vérité ou non. Et j'ignore si de telles choses sont possibles en ce monde. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain : c'est qu'aucun membre du Haut Commandement ne croira un seul mot de tout ça !

Puis il se tourna vers Katty, silencieuse jusque-là.

— Alors, vous connaissez notre avenir ? Comment sera le Japon dans le futur ?

Elle resta de marbre, refusant de lui répondre.

— Quelle est l'issue de cette guerre ? Répondez-moi !

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, mais pas un deuxième. Car Takumi répondit à sa place.

— Cela n'aurait pas d'importance, même si vous saviez.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Car le cours de l'Histoire a été modifié, répondit Katty.

— Non, corrigea doucement Takumi. Nous sommes en train de le changer. Le résultat de cette guerre ainsi que l'avenir de notre pays est entre nos mains.


	16. Sillage 15 - Initiative

_**Initiative**_

* * *

Tsuda et Katty regardèrent Takumi comme s'il était fou.

— Le résultat de cette guerre ainsi que l'avenir de notre pays est entre nos mains ? répéta Tsuda.

— Tu ne penses pas que nous avons ce pouvoir, Katty ?

L'implication que sous-entendait Takumi sonna comme une trahison pour Katty. Son visage devint sombre et ce dernier crut discerner une étrange lueur dans ses beaux yeux noirs.

— Je vois… Tu souhaites me pousser à vous aider dans votre lutte contre les Alliés… Te prends-tu pour un Dieu ?

— Non, dit-il d'une voix forte. Je ne peux pas changer tout cela car je suis un homme ! Seuls, nous ne pouvons rien changer. Mais avec vous...

 _"Si toutes les conséquences ont une cause, que chaque évènement a une signification… Si j'ai la chance de vivre encore 50 ans…",_ lui avait-il dit. Était-ce donc cela qu'il voulait dire ?

— Le futur... peut être modifié ? demanda Tsuda, incrédule.

Katty l'écarta sans ménagement tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers Takumi. Une fois en face, elle laissa sa colère jaillir. Sa main jaillit et le gifla avec une force qui l'envoya presque à terre.

 _Si j'atteins l'âge de 80 ans, je pourrais le voir…_

Depuis combien de temps avait-il cette idée en tête ? Depuis qu'il avait lu les livres de la bibliothèque ? Après, en découvrant la présence inattendue de son collègue à Singapour ? La séduire faisait-il aussi partie de son projet ?

— Explique-moi donc comment tu veux voir le Japon ! Et comment comptes-tu faire cela, dis-moi ?

— C'est une guerre dont nous n'avons aucune chance de gagner, dit-il en se relevant bien devant elle, prêt à encaisser un autre de ses coups. La faire cesser au plus vite sauvera un nombre incalculable de vies Japonaises. Es-tu capable… de contester mes idées ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'avais dit que ton peuple venait en aide à ceux qu'il pouvait aider ?

— Je t'ai aussi précisé que ce conflit m'indiffère ! Nous sommes neutres dans cette guerre. Je me rappelle aussi que tu disais que le Capitaine de Corvette Kusaka Takumi était mort, non ? C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé voir le futur même si vivre avec ces connaissances allait t'être difficile ! Et maintenant, tu racontes toutes ces histoires à cet officier impérial ! De quel côté es-tu ?

D'un geste aussi rapide que précis, elle dégaina le sabre de Takumi et pointa sa lame contre sa gorge ! Aussitôt les soldats derrière braquèrent leurs armes sur elle.

— PLUS UN GESTE ! hurlaient-ils.

— De quel côté ? répéta Katty.

— Aucun, déclara-t-il finalement.

— Quoi ?

— Je préfère dire que je suis seulement un Japonais parmi d'autres. Ce ne sont pas les Dieux qui font l'Histoire, ce sont les Hommes. Toi aussi, tu es en phase d'écrire l'Histoire. Et pas seulement moi et toi, mais aussi le Lieutenant Tsuda et ses 25 hommes et même le Toshinmaru. Ensemble, nous sommes sur le point d'écrire une nouvelle page de l'Histoire !

Katty n'enfonça pas la lame… pas encore. Elle écoutait visiblement ce qu'il avait à dire avant de décider quoi faire.

— Le mois prochain, le 7 août, commencera l'horrible bataille de Guadalcanal… Tu sais ce qui arrivera à 7 100 Américains et à 31 000 Japonais. Tu connais le destin du détachement d'Ichiki de la 1ère section de l'armée, constitué de 916 hommes. Tu sais ce qui va arriver.

Katty resta impassible, mais il vit ses dents se serrer malgré elle. Visiblement, il avait marqué un point. La connaissant, il était certain que ce fait la hantait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette ère.

— Toi qui as plongée dans la mer pour me sauver de la noyade, vas-tu vraiment rester sans rien faire, sachant ce qui attend ces hommes ? Seul, je ne pourrais pas les sauver ! Mais toi si ! Ce sont les Hommes qui écrivent l'Histoire, mais ce sont les Dieux qui créent les miracles !

— LÂCHEZ CE SABRE ! ordonna finalement un militaire qui avait fini par s'approcher dans le dos de Katty, la menaçant de son fusil.

Celle-ci eut à peine un regard pour lui. Toute son attention était concentrée sur Takumi. Celui-ci savait que le militaire ne tarderait pas à tirer.

— Toi et moi, nous ne devons pas mourir ici, lui dit-il calmement, presque dans un souffle.

Cela eut l'effet escompté ; Katty abaissa son sabre et se retourna sans un mot, laissant les militaires la saisir et l'emmener manu militari.

.

À bord du _Dein_ , l'ordinateur suivait via son sonar le bateau qui s'approchait de sa position. Vu le chemin qu'ils prenaient, il était évident qu'il se dirigeait vers eux. Les ondes d'écho lui permirent de calculer la forme du navire de 130 mètres de long pour une vitesse de 10 nœuds. Ses caractéristiques ne concordaient pas avec celle d'un navire de guerre. Selon toute évidence, il s'agissait du navire de ravitaillement de l'Opératrice Katty Deussei et de l'Invité Takumi Kusaka. Une équation inconnue se mêlait à ses calculs de probabilité : l'absence de contact par l'Opératrice Katty Deussei. Des pourcentages se dressèrent pour établir des probabilités sur deux hypothèses concrètes :

 _1\. L'Armée Impériale du Japon avait éventée leur plan : probabilité 50% [moyenne/élevée]_

 _2\. L'Invité Takumi Kusaka avait trahi l'Opératrice Katty Deussei : probabilité 50% [moyenne/élevée]_

Les possibilités s'égalisaient. Dans des situations supérieures à 15%, ses règles informatiques ordonnaient de prendre ces considérations en compte. En les rapprochant avec les transmissions japonaises captées, le seuil de danger grimpait dangereusement. Par sécurité, il envoya à l'Opératrice Katty Deussei un message via son implant dans la nuque. Un moyen de transmission sûre, incapable d'être repéré. Elle reçut le signal et son cerveau interpréta les signaux électriques, les traduisit en des pensées humaines. Elle obtint ainsi un rapport sur les agissements de ce capitaine japonais, Tsuda Kazuma. Elle sut tout de ses ordres émis, puis annulés et modifiés…

.

Le pistolet de Katty fut donné à Tsuda comme une prise de guerre. Malgré son aspect totalement innovateur et son absence de percuteur, sa prise en main restait identique aux armes de poing actuelles. D'une pression sur le poussoir de crochet, le chargeur du pistolet se sépara de la poignée et tomba dans sa main. Il distingua 20 balles à l'intérieur du chargeur, impressionnant !

— Quelle arme remarquable… Votre navire m'intéresse de plus en plus, dit Tsuda à Katty. Je vous conseille de ne pas recommencer un coup pareil avec l'un de nous. Nous avons l'avantage et le contrôle de la situation. Nous pouvons nous emparer de votre navire par la force.

— Vraiment ? fit Katty. Avec 25 hommes et depuis un navire de ravitaillement ?

— Vous êtes la seule occupante du navire, d'après le Capitaine Kusaka. Et même si cela s'avérait erroné, il me suffit d'un ordre et à mon signal, l'Aviation et la Marine viendront se joindre à nous. Nous disposons d'une puissance de feu suffisante pour couler un cuirassé isolé.

Katty le regarda intensément. La menace ne l'effrayait nullement. Mais le plus surprenant fut sa réponse :

— À l'aéroport de Saint-Jacques se trouvent un escadron de bombardiers Type 1 armés de torpilles, ainsi qu'une escorte de chasseurs. À la base navale de Seletar, quatre destroyers sont prêts, avec en tête le croiseur léger _Kashii_. Est-ce ces renforts auxquels vous faites allusion ?

[Surprise !]

Le visage de Tsuda se décomposa. Ce n'était pas tant que son plan d'attaque étaient dévoilés, mais la précision avec laquelle elle le révélait. Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout cela ?! Il se tourna vers Kusaka et vit que lui aussi était surpris par son apparente clairvoyance.

— D'où tenez-vous ces informations ?

— Depuis mon départ, je suis restée en contact avec mon navire. Je sais tout depuis que vous avez d'abord voulu interdire le départ du Toshinmaru avant de vous raviser après avoir reçu un appel de la section Communications du Quartier Général de la 25ème Division. C'est à ce moment-là que vous avez contacté l'Aviation et la Marine.

Tsuda n'en crût pas ses oreilles. Elle devait forcément posséder sur elle un quelconque appareil de communication, mais elle avait été fouillée et ne possédait qu'un pistolet !

— Même si vous savez tout cela, vous nous avez laissé faire. Parce qu'en vérité, vous n'êtes incapable de nous en empêcher. Ce qui confirme le fait que vous êtes bien le seul membre d'équipage à bord de ce navire.

— N'en croyez rien, je vous garantis que vous pourriez le regretter.

Malgré cette annonce, Tsuda ordonna au Major Kawamoto :

— Placez-la en garde-à-vue et enfermez-la dans la cale.

— Oui.

— Un instant, Lieutenant Tsuda, s'interposa Takumi.

— Oui ?

— N'oubliez pas qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie. De plus, c'est la commandante d'un puissant navire de guerre. Traitez-la avec plus de respect.

— Bien, j'ai compris.

La dernière chose que vit Takumi de Katty avant qu'elle ne soit emmenée, ce fut son sourire reconnaissant. Il se retint de la lui retourner, Tsuda aurait pu mal interpréter…

Tout à coup, un homme se précipita vers Tsuda et Kusaka, porteur d'un papier à leur intention.

— Capitaine Tsuda ! La radio a capté un contact sur TSF[1] venant d'Anambas !

— Quoi ?

Il saisit le papier et lut la transmission aussi simple que concise. Pas de doutes possibles, cela venait du mystérieux cuirassé… Et à l'attention du capitaine Tsuda Kazuma, commandant du Toshnimaru ?! Son nom ! Comment était-ce possible alors ? Elle était supposée être la seule à bord ! Et s'il y avait d'autres personnes à bord du cuirassé, ils n'auraient pas pu connaitre son nom, ni celui du navire de ravitaillement !

— Attendez !

Les hommes qui emmenaient Katty s'arrêtèrent à son ordre. Elle ne semblait pas étonnée de son changement de décision. Chacun de ses actes semblait être un moyen de le convaincre d'une évidence qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné…

— Ce message… est de vous, comprit-il avec une stupeur qui le fit trembler sur place.

— Oui, répondit Katty. Je vous déconseille d'ignorer ce message…

— Ne me mentez pas ! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'un navire du futur est capable d'envoyer un message sans un opérateur radio !

— Exactement.

— Comme si j'allais vous croire !

— « À l'attention du capitaine Tsuda Kazuma, commandant du Toshinmaru, nous vous ordonnons de rester éloigné d'Anambas, veillez respecter une distance de sécurité de 20 nautiques autour des îles. Confirmez », récita Katty avec un calme désarmant.

.

Les dernières défenses de Tsuda s'écroulèrent. Ce qui se passait à bord de ce navire était trop étrange pour lui.

— Ce cuirassé est doté d'une conscience informatique. Pour vous épargner les détails, c'est une machine qui commande en mon absence le navire. Et en ce moment-même, je suis assez près de sa position pour lui adresser des directives.

Tsuda se tourna vers Takumi pour confirmation mais elle répondit avant.

— Le Capitaine de Corvette Kusaka n'est pas au courant de cela. Le but est de savoir si oui ou non vous êtes une menace pour la pérennité de mon navire. Je suis sensée répondre avec un message codé que je suis la seule à connaitre…

— Et si nous ne répondons pas ? s'enquit Tsuda.

— Alors grâce à des radars qui surpassent de loin les vôtres, et un armement d'une portée de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres… Avant que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit, ce navire sera coulé.

Tsuda déglutit. Plusieurs milliers de kilomètres ?! Était-ce possible ? Une goutte de sueur perla sur front, il s'agissait après tout d'un navire venant du futur…! Mais était-il capable de sa propre volonté d'atteindre une cible située si loin ?! Derrière lui, Takumi ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un léger sourire à la vue de son subalterne désemparé par des questions auquel il ne pouvait répondre…

* * *

[1] Transmission Sans Fil


	17. Sillage 16 - Heure Limite

**_Heure Limite_**

* * *

Tsuda et Kasuka restèrent silencieux devant les derniers propos de Katty.

— Comme si on allait vous croire ! s'emporta le major Kawamoto. Cette femme essaie de nous bluffer, mon Lieutenant. Comme si un navire pouvait tirer sans personne pour gérer les tirs ! Et en plus, nous sommes un vaisseau civil, jamais ils ne feraient feu !

— Cela va venir, dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'assurance. Je suis la seule qui connaisse le mot de passe qui permettra d'empêcher l'attaque.

— Vous êtes la commandante du navire et son seul équipage, rappela Tsuda. Et vous me dites que vous êtes capables de contrôler à distance ?

— Le futur recèle bien plus de secrets que vous ne pensez.

Tsuda ne sut quoi penser et se tourna donc naturellement vers Kasuka.

— Est-ce vrai, Capitaine ?

— Je dois dire que je soupçonnais cette possibilité…

— Hein ?

— Compte tenu de la provenance de ce navire et du secret le plus absolu concernant ses capacités, je n'en suis qu'à moitié surpris. Cependant, je peux certifier que la puissance de feu mentionnée par la Lieutenante Katty Deussei est une réalité. Cela peut être dur à croire, mais ce bâtiment de guerre, le _Dein_ , possède une arme nommée "missile", capable d'atteindre une cible à plus de 55 nautiques quand je l'ai vu à l'œuvre. Et je suis persuadé que ce n'était pas sa distance maximale.

Le visage de Tsuda passa de la nervosité à la crainte.

— Combien de temps avant que nous ne franchissions la limite de 20 nautiques ?

— Encore 15 minutes, répondit un soldat.

 _C'est ridicule…,_ pensa-t-il. _Nous possédons une puissance de feu écrasante et pourtant, il ne nous reste que trois options possibles. Considérer que cette femme bluffe, ignorer son avertissement et pénétrer la zone… Croire ce qu'elle dit et envoyer une réponse afin d'empêcher l'attaque… Ou stopper un peu avant les 20 nautiques et attendre nos forces d'attaques…_

— Vous comprenez maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Katty. Ceci est une transaction. Et c'est _moi_ qui fixe les termes.

— Comment ?

— Deux conditions sont requises si vous voulez que je transmette le code. Vous devez accéder à toutes mes demandes de ravitaillement et garantir notre survie. De plus, vous devrez tous déposer les armes.

— Quoi ? fit un soldat derrière elle, ahuri de son culot.

Cette même audace qui fit sourire Takumi et troubla Tsuda.

— Le choix est vôtre désormais. Si ces demandes ne sont pas respectées, ce navire sera coulé sous peu.

Tsuda dut reconnaitre sa défaite.

— Je vois… Vous êtes une excellente soldate… Escortez-la jusqu'à la salle de communication !

Les soldats n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles ! Le Lieutenant croyait aux propos invraisemblables de cette femme ?! Katty, elle, sourit pour elle-même. Mais ce sourire était en fait adressé indirectement au sourire de Takumi…

* * *

— Encore 500 mètres avant que nous n'atteignons la limite des 20 nautiques, prévint l'opérateur radio à l'attention des autres dans la pièce.

Takumi, Tsuda et Katty se trouvaient également dans la pièce, cette dernière surveillé par deux gardes. Elle avait été claire quant au timing, le message ne serait lancé qu'une fois, la moindre erreur et le navire coulera aussitôt.

— Ça y est ! prévint-il avec surprise. C'est la première fois que j'entends quelque chose comme ça. Ce signal est d'une clarté incroyable !

Cette dernière précision rassura Katty et Takumi qui échangèrent un regard. L'opérateur retranscrit sur papier le message et le tendit à Tsuda. Celui-ci lut à voix haute le contenu :

— La route vers l'Est est barrée. Veuillez changer de direction.

Il baissa la feuille et se tourna vers Katty.

— Quel est le mot de passe pour stopper l'attaque ?

— Avant toute chose, veuillez me rendre mon arme.

Tsuda n'eut d'autre choix là encore que coopérer malgré les mises en garde des deux soldats. Mais juste avant de la lui donner, il se ravisa. Et la menaça avec son propre pistolet !

— C'est du bluff, n'est-ce pas ? Un navire qui se prépare à une bataille n'enverrait pas un tel message, non-codé par-dessus le marché !

La logique de Tsuda était celle d'un militaire en temps de guerre. Mais Katty ne fut pas intimidée par son geste, car il y avait une faille dans sa défense :

— Nous ne sommes pas comme vous. Que se passerait-il si ce navire n'était pas capable de décrypter le message codé ? Nous ne sommes pas stupides au point de couler un navire civil sans une bonne raison, simplement parce que nous sommes dans une zone de guerre.

— Comme si j'allais vous croire !

Le doigt de Tsuda tremblait légèrement autour de la détente mais Takumi le calma d'un simple rappel à l'ordre.

— Tsuda, calmez-vous.

L'un comme l'autre se tournèrent vers lui, le seul capable de désamorcer le conflit qui planait dans la pièce.

— La Lieutenante Deussei est chargée du réapprovisionnement de son navire. Le Lieutenant Tsuda, de l'observation d'un navire suspect. Celui qui agit en suivant ses émotions aura une vision étriquée de la situation et se retrouvera en mauvaise posture… Commençons par mettre de côté nos deux objectifs principaux. Et considérons des concessions de chaque camp comme une partie intégrale du plan et non comme un échec. Ainsi, la mission ne serait pas vu comme un échec pour vous deux. Lieutenante, que diriez-vous si le Lieutenant Tsuda montait à bord du _Dein_ pendant que le navire se réapprovisionne ? Comme ça, les deux parties offrent un compromis. Je crois que c'est assez équitable.

Katty le regarda sans un mot. Elle semblait avoir totalement oubliée son pistolet pointé sur elle. Ce navire était son pays, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Difficile pour elle de devoir laisser un inconnu trépasser ses frontières. Mais qu'avait-elle comme choix ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Aux yeux de tous, elle aurait pu donner l'impression d'être plongée dans d'intenses réflexions.

Il n'en était rien.

* * *

Le système implanté à l'arrière de son crâne se connecta au _Dein_ et elle ne fit plus qu'un avec le cuirassé. L'ordinateur lui transmit ses flots d'informations et elle baigna dans ces pensées informatiques. Elle formula une pensée qui rejoignit les processeurs, sa question et sa situation furent analysées et des calculs s'établirent en accord avec les clauses de sécurité. La sécurité de l'Opératrice Katty Deussei était prioritaire, même comparé à son intégrité physique. Cette priorité décida le _Dein_ , et Katty par conséquence.

* * *

Elle rouvrit les yeux en soupirant, et regarda Takumi.

— J'accepte. Cependant, le Lieutenant sera le seul à monter à bord.

— Parfait. Puis qu'il est ainsi, Lieutenante Deussei, veuillez envoyer le mot de passe pour empêcher l'attaque.

— Nous avons franchi la limité des 20 nautiques, prévint l'opérateur radio du Toshinmaru.

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec soulagement à bord des navires. Il est vrai que le moment passé après le message de Katty s'était fait pesant.

— Une compréhension mutuelle nous a aidés à éviter une confrontation, déclara Takumi en traversant la pièce jusqu'à un petit casier enfoncé dans le mur à côté du poste radio. Bien… Maintenant, afin de m'assurer qu'aucun d'entre nous ne changera d'avis…

Takumi ouvrit le casier et saisit une hache dans sa main. Sous le regard stupéfait de Tsuda, il abattit la hache sur le manipulateur morse, le sectionnant en deux. Désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière.

Il était près de 10 heures quand les caméras du _Dein_ repérèrent la fumée du _Toshinmaru_. Zigzagant entre les rivages de la baie, le bateau vapeur dépassa la dernière colline qui le séparait de son objectif.

— Encore 200 mètres avant que l'on arrive. Vaisseau de classe cuirassé confirmé ! lança la vigile au reste de l'équipage du _Toshinmaru_.

Puis le navire de ravitaillement entra dans la baie et tous se turent.

.

Ils virent un Monstre de métal et de canon, plus grand que tous ce qu'ils auraient cru voir. Tsuda était bouche bée devant le spectacle du cuirassé noir presque aussi long que le _Yamato_ ! Il savait ce qu'il allait découvrir, avait vu la description du cuirassé. Mais la réalité dépassait de loin ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Et ces lignes, ces appareil divers qui parsemaient sa coque, son canon avant gigantesque… Même si ces informations venaient de Kusaka, il ne l'avait pas complètement cru jusqu'à maintenant. Mais là, il ne pouvait qu'admettre les faits… Ce navire venait bel et bien du futur… Quelle puissance incommensurable devait cachée cette monstruosité dans ses entrailles ?

Non loin de là, Katty et Takumi observaient eux aussi le cuirassé familier et rassurant s'agrandirent à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de lui.

— Tout ce qui se passe… Est-ce que tout se déroule comme tu l'avais prévu ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une certaine suspicion dans la voix.

— Allons, allons…, répondit-il avec un sourire trouble. Je n'ai jamais imaginé un si bon bluff.


	18. Sillage 17 - Négociations

**_Négociations_**

* * *

— Cible, droit devant. Distance : 200 mètres, annonça une enseigne du _Toshinmaru_.

— Stoppez les machines ! Redressez la barre ! Nous progressons maintenant par inertie ! ordonna le capitaine Taï.

La machinerie du navire de transport se tut, et sans l'aide de remorqueurs, dériva en direction du cuirassé.

Tsuda regardait avec son adjoint le cuirassé noir.

— Major Kawamoto, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il, estomaqué par la puissance générale que dégageait le cuirassé.

Le chef de l'unité spéciale chargée d'aborder le navire observa le navire et l'armement apparent, réalisant l'impossibilité même de la réalisation de l'opération de capture avec 25 soldats seulement…

— Et bien, Lieutenant… Je ne sais pas quoi penser sur ce qui s'est dit sur l'origine de ce navire. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois un navire comme celui-ci. Et de toute évidence, c'est un bâtiment de guerre.

.

Sur le pont, les soldats-travailleurs observaient eux aussi le cuirassé, commentant entre eux sur leurs impressions.

— Bon sang ! Ce navire est presque aussi grand que le _Yamato_ ! Et il semble particulièrement bien entretenu.

— Sa plate-forme arrière est plus grande que celle du _Takao_.

— Et sa superstructure ressemble beaucoup à celle des croiseurs de bataille allemands…

— Visez-moi ce canon avant ! Une seule salve pourrait couler le _Yamato_ …!

— Sérieusement ?

— J'ai entendu une histoire étrange à propose de ce navire.

— Ah bon ? Quel genre ? Vas-y, raconte !

— Quelque chose comme quoi ce cuirassé viendrait d'une autre époque…

— Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

* * *

Des caméras disposées sur le _Dein_ pivotèrent vers le _Toshinmaru_ et examinèrent chaque individu visible. En évaluant leur poids et leur musculature et en la comparant avec la norme des civils japonais de l'époque, le navire démasqua les faux marins. Puis les objectifs repérèrent Katty Deussei, Takumi Kusaka et un officier naval en uniforme.

* * *

 _Analyse des archives..._

 _Personnel militaire de la Marine Impériale Japonaise, année 1942..._

 _Section : Officiers..._

Les objectifs se concentrèrent sur la forme du visage de l'officier et les comparèrent à la banque de données du navire.

 _Résultats trouvés : Lieutenant Kazuma Tsuda, officier des communications._

Jusqu'à là, les consignes de l'Opératrice étaient suivies par les deux camps.

* * *

Depuis le _Toshinmaru_ , un homme adressa au cuirassé des signaux de drapeaux demandant la permission de s'approcher du navire. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, des pavillons commandés par une machine s'agitèrent en réponse, autorisant l'approche.

— Agir ainsi sans remorqueur et en transportant plusieurs tonnes de vivres dans ses soutes ? Le tout à très basse vitesse et sans presque de maniabilité ? Le capitaine doit être très sûr de lui, commenta Katty.

— Lancez l'amarre ! ordonna Tsuda sans s'en soucier.

—Préparez-vous à amarrer à bâbord ! ordonna un marin.

Un des soldats lança une lourde corde en lasso et les marins agirent en tant que tels.

— Attache 1 et 3, fixées ! lança-t-on depuis le Toshinmaru.

Puis, par traction, le navire de ravitaillement parvint à se coller d'assez prêt au _Dein_.

Et tout en tirant les lourdes cordes qui les rapprochaient du cuirassé noir, les soldats eurent tous une même pensée en tête. Que se passerait-il si l'équipage du navire décidait finalement de se retourner contre eux ? Les pièces de l'armement secondaire suffisaient largement pour couler le vapeur ! Mais il n'en fut rien, et le navire s'amarra bord à bord avec le _Dein_.

— Amarrage à bâbord !

Katty cessa d'observer la manœuvre et se tourna vers les capitaines Kusaka et Tsuda.

— Je vais m'assurer que tout est en ordre pour la permission de monter à bord. Capitaine Kusaka, attendez-moi ici. Désolé, mais il va falloir que vous jouez les otages pendant quelques temps.

— Je ne suis pas assez crédible en otage, si ?

— Je pense que si.

— Qu'en pensez-vous, Lieutenant Tsuda ?

— Dans ce cas, je vous placerai sous bonne garde pour le moment, déclara Tsuda.

Un clin d'œil et elle partait rejoindre son navire laissé trop longtemps inoccupé.

— Désolé de devoir vous mettre sous escorte, s'excusa son subordonné.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, dit-il en la suivant du regard.

* * *

Katty traversa à peine sur le pont que le flux de données du navire pénétra son esprit avec une violence désarçonnant. Mais son système implanté dans la nuque gérait l'afflux pour la rendre "digérable" à la jeune femme.

— Ça m'avait presque manquée cette sensation, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha d'une porte blindée menant à l'intérieur de la superstructure et déclara au _Dein_ :

— Fais-moi un topo.

Elle eut un rapide rapport sur les actions japonaises en cet instant, les communications difficiles entre les stations du fait du brouillage du cuirassé et des décisions que pouvaient calculer le vaisseau concernant l'opération. L'une des possibilités était de couler le _Toshinmaru_...

Katty exclut cette possibilité. Elle entra dans la superstructure de son cuirassé et automatiquement, les lampes s'allumèrent dans les couloirs.

En marchant vers le CIC, elle réfléchit à sa situation : le _Dein_ n'était pas en guerre contre l'une des nations de ce conflit. En attendant que le Monde soit de nouveau en paix, elle devait tâcher de minimiser l'attention porter sur elle. Mais arriverait-elle à se faire oublier du Japon jusqu'en 1945 ? Elle se doutait bien que les Japonais lui demanderaient une aide de plus en plus pressante à mesure que la guerre se poursuivrait en leur défaveur. Takumi saura-t-il comment convaincre l'État-major japonais de l'oublier ? Elle avait du mal à y croire...

Mais elle n'oubliait pas Guadalcanal... Pouvait-elle vraiment empêcher une telle boucherie d'arriver ? En avait-elle le droit ? Jusqu'à présent, elle était restée à l'écart de la guerre. Elle avait observée au loin la bataille de Midway et avait assistée à l'annihilation des porte-avions japonais. Épargner les deux belligérants d'une telle bataille aurait forcément un grand impact sur l'avenir. Quelles en seront les conséquences pour l'Histoire telle qu'elle la connaissait ?

Elle s'était préparée à altérer l'Histoire, mais à ce point ?

D'une pensée, elle partagea ses informations et ses questionnements au vaisseau, à l'exception de ses moments d'intimité avec Takumi qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle.

* * *

L'ordinateur chercha une solution à ces interrogations et chercha dans ses archives.

 _Rediffusion du Rekhator..._

 _Année XXXX..._

 _Sujet : Les Ascesdids par rapport au Temps._

 _— ...Contrairement aux Raptoriens, les Ascesdids sont très pénibles. Une fois qu'un navire jette l'ancre, il ne bouge pas. Nous sommes capables de faire pareil, de faire barrage au courant, sans chercher forcément à l'éviter. Alors que les Humains peuvent choisir de suivre le courant ou bien de le remonter. Ils ne sont pas capables d'errer sur les océans, sans but._

* * *

Le souffle de Katty manqua un instant.

Cette voix était celle de son père...

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. C'était si étrange d'entendre le son de sa voix... Jadis, il avait toujours été réservé, avare de mots. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être extrêmement cultivé et de toujours trouver les mots justes quand il le fallait. Ce genre de citation philosophique avec lui était assez rare pour être écouté jusqu'au bout.

Était-elle prête à altérer l'Histoire ?

Non... Ce n'était pas de cette façon que Katty devait raisonner... Cette époque était la sienne à présent. Ce dont elle avait été témoin à terre n'était pas l'Histoire, mais des hommes et des femmes qui vivaient à cette époque. Elle commandait une machine de guerre qui rendait obsolète toute autre vaisseau de ligne. Maintenant, elle pouvait utiliser cette force à bon escient, en suivant le précepte d'aider ceux qu'elle pouvait aider.


	19. Sillage 18 - Décision Divine

**_Décision Divine_**

* * *

— Elle en met du temps, fit remarquer Tsuda en voyant les soldats du _Toshinmaru_ décharger la nourriture par une grue vers les soutes arrières du cuirassé.

— Elle ne devrait pas tarder, affirma Kusaka avec confiance.

— Je me demande ce qui les a poussé à une telle extrémité. Quitter ainsi son époque, son... monde... C'est une décision sans appel.

Kusaka n'aurait su dire... Avant leur départ pour Singapour, Katty lui avait confié que son navire ne nécessitait pas de carburant pour fonctionner. Par quelle prouesse technologique une telle chose était-elle possible ? C'était une question de plus parmi tant d'autres mais il pouvait attendre. Un jour, peut-être que Katty lui révélera les secrets du _Dein_. Pour l'instant, il nageait comme son subordonné en plein mystère. Puis Katty revint des entrailles du cuirassé.

La jeune femme s'était débarrassée de sa robe et portait désormais son uniforme militaire au style très différent de ceux de l'époque, renforçant la différence entre eux. Elle les héla, afin que tous puissent entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

— En tant que Commandante de ce vaisseau, j'accepte la demande d'inspection du Lieutenant Kazuma Tsuda à bord du _Dein_. Comme convenu, seul le Lieutenant Tsuda sera le seul autorisé à l'intérieur. Une fois à bord, vous devrez obéir à mes ordres et seul votre sabre sera autorisé.

— Quoi ? fit le major Kawamoto, craignant pour la vie de son supérieur. Lieutenant, c'est trop dangereux d'y aller seul. Devrions-nous préparer un abordage ?

Le lieutenant s'avança d'un pas et lança à Katty d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir la distance qui les séparait :

— Je vous remercie pour nous avoir accordé cette permission. J'accepte vos conditions.

Le major n'en revint pas lui-même !

Le moment où Tsuda entama la traversée du pont reliant les deux navires, il se sentit porté par une étrange sensation, comme s'il arrivait sur une terre étrangère, avec ses paysages et ses dangers propres à elle. C'était un ressenti désagréable mais nécessaire, aussi porta-t-il ce poids et arriva de l'autre côté, sur le cuirassé du futur.

La première chose qu'il remarqua de différent, c'était le sol du navire, non en bois conventionnel mais en métal, loin d'être glissante, la surface accrochait presque sous ses pas. Ensuite, il y avait l'uniforme bleu de la jeune femme, composé de multiples carrés bleus s'entrecroisant pour donner un effet camouflage inédit. Même ses épaulettes avaient des motifs de grade complètement différents par rapport à la Navy ou la Marine Impériale.

— Bienvenue à bord du _Dein_ , Lieutenant Tsuda, déclara Katty Deussei en le saluant.

— Merci de prendre de votre temps pour cette demande, répondit Tsuda en lui portant également sa main à sa tempe.

Tsuda ne le sut pas, main à l'instant où ils se saluèrent, toutes les caméras se fixèrent sur lui. Désormais, il était un invité de l'Opératrice Katty Deussei. Du capitaine du vaisseau.

— Avant de commencer, permettez-moi de vous remettre ceci...

Il sortit d'un holster le pistolet de Katty et lui tendit.

— C'est à la demande expresse du Capitaine Kusaka.

Katty prit le pistolet et le considéra un instant entre ses mains. Elle ignorait les regards inquiets rivés sur elle, avec une arme, si proche du lieutenant... Mais Katty n'avait aucune des intentions qu'ils redoutaient. Elle s'assura que la sécurité était bien mise sur son arme avant de le rengainer dans son holster.

— Bien. Suivez-moi, je vous prie, fit Katty en se dirigeant vers la porte du _Dein_.

* * *

À mesure qu'elle lui présenta l'intérieur du cuirassé, Tsuda fit le même constat que Kusaka : C'était gigantesque ! Il devait y avoir des centaines de couloirs sur plus de dix niveaux, et encore ! On lui présenta l'étage du mess et il crût être retourné à la cantine de l'école militaire. Jamais un navire n'en avait eu d'aussi spacieux !

— Je vous remercie au passage pour les vivres, glissa la guide. Je ne mangeais plus que des rations de combat rationnées ces derniers jours.

Tsuda vit un écran de télévision d'une finesse incroyable, il n'aurait jamais pensez en voir d'aussi fin ! Elle lui présenta l'infirmerie où avait reposé Takumi, le domaine du Lieutenant Katty Deussei.

— Vous portez l'uniforme. Votre pays comptait beaucoup de femmes dans ses rangs ?

— Bien sûr. Les armées du monde se sont progressivement féminisées au fur et à mesure du temps. Nous en avo... _avions_ dans toutes les branches de l'armée, par ailleurs.

Tsuda eut bien du mal à y croire ! Des femmes soldats ? C'était aussi étrange que la plupart des choses à bord !

Mais le plus curieux, maintenant qu'il observait Katty de dos, c'était cet étrange boitier incrusté dans le haut de sa nuque. Il ignorait la nature de cette objet mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise de voir ainsi la chair violée par le métal...

Et la visite ne s'arrêtait pas là. Le prochain arrêt était la bibliothèque du _Dein_...

* * *

— Comment était-ce ? demanda Kusaka lorsque Tsuda revint à bord du Toshinmaru. C'est plus réel maintenant que vous l'avez vu vous-même, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Mais je suis encore un peu confus. Je ne sais pas par où commencer...

— Je sais. Je suis passé par là moi-aussi. Avez-vous vu la bibliothèque ?

La réponse mit plus de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu. Takumi sut que quelque chose ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait imaginé...

— Oui. Je l'ai vue.

— L'avez-vous vu ? La façon dont cette guerre va se terminer ? s'enquit-il.

Tsuda baissa les yeux, plein de honte.

— Depuis que je suis devenu élève officier jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours aspiré à être comme vous, Capitaine... Calme, capable d'exécuter de nouvelles stratégies sous n'importe quelles circonstances. Mais devant cette pièce... Face à toutes les archives relatant l'avenir du Grand Empire du Japon... Je n'en ai pas eu le courage... Dans une guerre très dure, vous devez rester mentalement fort... Le pouvoir de la certitude est essentiel. Si j'apprends tout... Envoyez des soldats sur le front en sachant très bien qu'ils vont mourir... Je ne pense pas être capable de ça ! Et même si je l'avais fait... Comment pourrais-je expliquer tout cela au Haut Commandement ?

— Vous savez de quoi vous êtes capable ou non..., le réconforta Kusaka. Votre attitude est normale et le jour viendra où elle servira le Japon. Actuellement, la flotte du Commandant en chef est basée à l'île de Truk avec le Yamato, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. L'État-major se prépare pour la prochaine offensive.

— Avez-vous vu les deux avions à décollage vertical dans le hangar arrière ? Ce sont des chasseurs à deux places. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux une capacité de vol d'environ 1240 miles[1]. Une fois que le _Dein_ sera complètement réapprovisionné, il se dirigera probablement vers Guadalcanal. Si je pouvais convaincre la Capitaine Deussei de faire décoller un de ces appareils...

— Vous voulez faire voler un de ces appareil vers Truk ?

— Je dois expliquer au Commandant en Chef Yamamoto... Et à tous ceux qui ne jurent que par les gros navires avec de gros canons... Si nous voulons leur faire ouvrir les yeux, mieux vaux leur montrer ça que d'interminables explications... Mettons-les en face à face avec le futur.

Tsuda le regarda, autant outré que ravi de revoir là la façon d'agir de son modèle !

* * *

Le soleil se couchait, le _Toshinmaru_ avait distribué toutes ses vivres au _Dein_. Maintenant, les soldats déguisés en marins avaient regagnés leur navire pour se reposer. Kusaka et Tsuda avaient été invité à rester à bord pour le dîner au carré des officiers.

Katty s'était improvisée cuisinière et lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent dans le mess, une abondance de plats divers et tous appétissants les attendait !

— Incroyable, lâcha Tsuda en prenant place.

Kusaka puis Katty prirent place autour de la table, les deux officiers japonais d'un côté, elle de l'autre.

Takumi goûta à un poulet au curry. Le mélange des arômes se diffusait agréablement dans son palais sans chasser le goût du poulet.

— C'est délicieux !

Katty sourit, contente de leurs expressions satisfaites à mesure que le repas se déroulait.

— Merci. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de préparer ce genre de repas depuis un certain temps déjà...

— Vous étiez cuisinière auparavant ?

— Nullement. J'avais l'habitude de préparer à manger pour ma famille...

— Vous étiez nombreux ? demanda Tsuda.

— Il y avait mes parents, mon oncle et ma tante, mes trois frères et ma sœur.

— Vous deviez avoir l'habitude d'être entourée...

Tsuda manqua de s'étouffer en réalisant aussitôt sa bêtise ! Cette femme devait être encore plus affligée par ce vide en l'absence de toute autre personne à bord...

Katty conserva son sourire en le rassurant :

— Ce n'est rien, Lieutenant. Maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, je te tenais à vous renouveler mes remerciements pour l'opération de ravitaillement. J'aimerais si possible que vous puissiez également les transmettre de ma part au Capitaine Taï et au Major Kawamoto ainsi qu'aux marins et aux soldats du _Toshinmaru_.

— Je m'en assurerai personnellement, affirma Tsuda en penchant la tête en avant.

Katty le remercia en l'imitant puis se tourna vers Kusaka.

— Demain matin, nous nous dirigerons vers notre nouvelle zone d'action se trouve loin au Sud, près des Iles Salomon, dans les eaux de l'île de Guadalcanal.

— Guadalcanal ? répéta Tsuda.

Il avait entendu Kusaka parler d'un massacre mais n'avait pas saisi l'importance de cette information sur le coup.

— Nous sommes en Juillet 1942, lui expliqua son supérieur. En ce moment sur l'île, une division de 25 000 soldats japonais construit une piste d'atterrissage. Le mois prochain, le 7 Août, 18 000 marines américains débarqueront et s'empareront de cette piste d'atterrissage. Une violente guerre d'usure débutera, provoquant la mort de 22 000 morts des deux côtés.

— Notre objectif est d'empêcher cette confrontation, et de sauver ainsi le plus de vies possible, sans distinction de nationalité. L'heure du départ est fixée à 06:00. En ce qui concerne cette opération, je veux m'assurer que vous comprenez bien ma position : en tant que nation neutre, je ne participerai pas à la guerre que se livrent ces deux pays. Cette opération permettra de sauver des vies et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Kusaka et Tsuda hochèrent de la tête.

— Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda Tsuda.

— Je vais préparer le briefing de mission pour demain. Vous en saurez plus à ce moment-là.

Le reste du repas se fit dans une ambiance plus amicale et jusque tard dans la nuit. Lorsque les deux officiers retournèrent à bord du _Toshinmaru_ , Katty se retrouva seule à bord de son navire. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt ses invités partis. Elle débarrassa la table et emporta les plats sur un chariot.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle n'eut plus rien à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit qu'elle se retrouva seule.

 _— Vous deviez avoir l'habitude d'être entourée..._

Elle s'assise contre un mur et remonta ses genoux jusqu'à ses jambes, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il n'y avait personne pour la consoler...

Chaque instant passé dans cette époque lui rappelait tous ceux qui étaient morts. Sa famille, ses amis, son peuple... Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance de survivre dès le début de la guerre... Un à un, ils avaient péris face à l'adversité tandis qu'elle avait lâchement fuie le champ de bataille.

Elle était la dernière...

La dernière Deussei...

Et la dernière de son peuple...

— Désolée... Je suis tellement désolée...

Quand elle se mise à pleurer, ses sanglots se mirent à résonner dans tous les couloirs de son vaisseau, mais il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre.

* * *

[1] Environ 2 000 Km.


	20. Sillage 19 - Échange

_**Échange**_

* * *

Takumi Kusaka sortit à l'air libre du _Dein_ , arpentant tranquillement le ponton en direction de la passerelle qui reliait le cuirassé et le Toshinmaru. Mais plutôt que de rejoindre la chambre des officiers, il choisit de se diriger vers les coursives des matelots où séjournaient les soldats.

— Que faites-vous ? demanda Tsuda en le suivant.

Kusaka s'arrêta et tourna vers son subordonné.

— J'ai envie de parler avec les soldats.

— Les soldats ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai besoin de me rappeler comment pensent les gens de cette époque, expliqua-t-il mystérieusement.

— Comment cela ?

Il le rattrapa, anxieux de ce qu'il pourrait révéler.

— Allez-vous leur dire la vérité ? Ce qui attend le Japon ?

En réalité, Takumi avait déjà pensé à cette possibilité. Mais quand Tsuda lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pu par crainte de l'avenir, il avait réalisé que seules les élites du pays devaient connaitre l'issue de la guerre. S'il disait à un soldat qu'il allait mourir inutilement au combat, fuirait-il le champ de bataille ? Aurait-il le courage de fuir son devoir dans une société où l'honneur est tout ? Non. L'Histoire continuera de s'écrire et la guerre se finira d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peut-être que leur intervention à Guadalcanal permettra d'éviter l'hécatombe dans cette région du monde, ou peut-être pas. Partir en guerre en sachant qu'on va perdre est plus mortel qu'une grenade...

— Non, je ne le ferai pas. Comment pourrais-je leur dire une telle chose ?

— Mais tout de même...

— Je dois leur parler, et je leur dirai ce qu'ils auront envie d'entendre. Je **dois** les entendre. Je dois me rappeler de quelque chose que j'ai oublié...

Tsuda suivit fidèlement son modèle sans bien comprendre le sens de ses mots. Mais il avait de toute évidence un plan et il était décidé à le suivre sur cette voie.

Les deux officiers entrèrent dans le mess de l'équipage, une pièce exiguë, mal éclairée, empestant la transpiration la fumée des cigarette. En voyant des officiers entrer, ils se levèrent aussitôt de leur chaise, respectant à la règle élémentaire de l'armée : le salut devant son supérieur. Tous portèrent la main à leur tempe avec le respect qui leur était dû ! Et les deux officiers les imitèrent avec le même respect.

— Je suis le Major Kawamoto, se présenta le major avec un grognement. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

Kusaka sourit et répondit avec la sincérité qui le caractérisait :

— Je suis venu pour vous remercier de la Capitaine du cuirassé pour avoir aidé au réapprovisionnement du navire. Je suis donc venu vous rendre une petite visite pour discuter autour d'une bouteille.

Il désigna une bouteille de saké encore non-ouverte posée sur la table. Boire pendant une mission était interdit mais sans doute est-ce la façon du major de récompenser ses hommes pour leur dur labeur. Les soldats restèrent debout, indécis. Dans l'Armée comme dans la Marine, il était fréquent que les officiers soient distants des troufions. Un tel comportement était chose rare pour ces soldats.

— Veuillez m'excuser, fit Kusaka en prenant place à leur table. Allez, asseyez-vous aussi.

Tsuda obéit et les soldats finirent par prendre place à leur tour.

— Je viens d'un village perdu dans la montagne, raconta le capitaine. Je ne supporte pas les formalités.

 _Pas toujours, en effet !_ pensa Tsuda.

Le Major Kawamoto se laissa aller en voyant la bouteille et d'un commun accord avec ses hommes déclara :

— Apportez deux verres propres pour ces messieurs.

... Avant de sourire à Takumi. Complicité entre militaires...

L'ambiance se détendit rapidement quand les premiers verres furent servis. Les soldats n'avaient jamais goûté à un aussi bon saké !

— C'est délicieux ! déclara un soldat au nom de tous.

— J'aimerai bien en boire avec des amis dans un restaurant !

— Ça ressemble au Resu Inchi du continent.

— Resu... Inchi ? répéta Tsuda en cherchant un sujet de conversation. Je ne connais pas.

Les soldats éclatèrent de rire.

— Tu ne voulais pas dire Inji ? demanda un soldat.

— On s'en fout. Tant que je peux avoir une geisha ou deux en privé...

— Une geisha en privé..., soupira un autre, le regard perdu dans ses fantasmes.

— Resu fait allusion à un restaurant, expliqua un soldat.

— Je vois.

Un soldat posa son verre avant de s'adresser sérieusement à Takumi.

— Capitaine Kusaka. J'ai une question. Est-ce vrai que cette Occidentale vient du futur ?

L'attention prit place à la bonne humeur, tous les regards étaient tournés vers les deux officiers. Tsuda se tourna vers Kusaka. Que devait-il leur dire ? Cette femme et son vaisseau devaient être cachés derrière le sceau du secret confidentiel...

— Oui, c'est vrai, répondit calmement le capitaine en fermant les yeux.

Les soldats en eurent le souffle coupé, à l'exception du major Kawamoto, qui termina son verre. En tant que meneur de l'unité, Tsuda devait lui avoir révélé des informations sur le _Dein_ et son origine pendant le voyage.

— Je croyais que c'était un navire créé secrètement par l'armée, avec des modifications spéciales... Je pensais que cette histoire du futur, c'était une excuse montée par les hautes huiles, dit un soldat.

— C'est comme le livre de science-fiction que j'ai lu, "La Machine à Remonter le Temps".

— Mais... C'est une femme qui commande ce navire ? demanda un autre soldat un peu trop éméché.

— Les femmes ont progressivement été incorporées aux différentes branches de l'armée, partout dans le monde.

— Mes petites filles vont pouvoir s'engager dans la Marine ?

— 'Faudrait déjà que tu te trouves une femmeavant de penser aux enfants ! se moqua un soldat à côté de lui.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire.

Le premier soldat reprit :

— Et est-il vrai aussi... Nous l'avons tous vu... Cette Occidentale... peut vraiment contrôler ce vaisseau ? Nous n'avons vu personne d'autre à bord...

— C'est aussi exact, même si j'ignore encore comment.

— Et pourquoi être venu ici, à cette époque ?

— J'ignore les grandes lignes, mais d'après ce que le Capitaine Deussei a acceptée de nous expliquer, je peux supposer que son pays a été confronté à une nation qui a décrétée son anéantissement. Si elle a dû fuir, cela ne peut laisser entendre que son pays a perdu et elle n'a plus eu d'autre choix que de fuir. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sache à quelle année elle arriverait. Mais peut-être cela valait-il mieux que de rester là-bas.

— Elle a laissé sa famille derrière...?

— Je pense qu'elle n'a plus de famille à son époque.

Le malaise de Tsuda se renforça alors qu'il se rappelait plus brutalement encore les mots qu'il avait dit à Katty... La confession de Kusaka toucha les soldats, et ils prirent la jeune femme en pitié. Eux aussi étaient loin de leurs familles, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient mourir au combat et ne jamais les revoir, mais au moins, ils étaient là, ils recevaient le courrier. Cette malheureuse n'avait plus rien...

— Est-ce que le Japon..., commença un soldat.

— Je doute que le Japon ait été impliqué dans le conflit, sinon, le Capitaine Deussei aurait sûrement cherchée à nous éviter ou nous attaquer, au pire..., le rassura aussitôt Kusaka.

Cela les rassura, en partie.

— Capitaine..., demanda un autre soldat. J'ai moi aussi une question... Est-ce que vous savez... Est-ce que vous savez ce qui arrivera au Japon après la guerre ?

Kusaka eut un sourire presque paternel devant le jeune soldat qui avait posé la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous les autres. C'était LA question que seuls elle et lui pouvaient savoir.

— Le Japon, après la guerre, entrera dans une surprenante période de croissance économique. À travers le monde, on importe des produits de hautes qualités japonais. Rien qu'aux États-Unis, plus de 30% des voitures sont Japonaises. Le Japon deviendra une grande nation enviée par tous, où la prospérité règne sans égal par rapport aux autres pays.

Les soldats burent ses paroles avec presque des larmes aux yeux. Qu'il était bon de savoir ce qu'attendaient leurs descendants dans leur glorieux pays ! Kusaka les comprenait et finit son discours en revenant à eux, les simples soldats de l'Empire Japonais.

— Et tout cela, le Japon l'est devenu grâce à vous. Tous les Japonais d'après-guerre vous en seront reconnaissants.

Le Major Kawamoto s'alluma une cigarette.

— Capitaine Kusaka... Nous avons compris que le Japon deviendra très prospère... Mais Tokyo a été bombardé au mois de Mars. Est-ce que tout ce passera bien pour Hondo[1] ?

— Major Kawamoto, d'où venez-vous ?

— Hiroshima. Ma femme et ma fille vivent dans le centre-ville.

La respiration de Takumi s'arrêta une demi-seconde. Ce fut la seule trace de malaise qu'il exprima. Les photographies du champignon atomique s'élevant dans le ciel lui revint avec une netteté presque morbide... Néanmoins, le Major le perçut son trouble derrière son masque qui se voulait imperturbable.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Rien... Tout va bien, s'excusa Kusaka avec plus assurance.

Le major le regarda avec un sourire railleur, comprenant qu'il touchait là un point sensible.

— Vous en êtes sûr ?

Un soldat intervint, finissant son verre d'alcool avant de le poser bruyamment sur la table.

— Ok ! Si on chantait un morceau pour remonter le moral à ce Capitaine Dé-ou-sei (il avait du mal à bien prononcer à cause de l'alcool) ?

— Bon idée ! Ça fait un bail ! répondit un soldat en claquant dans ses mains.

— Ouais, faisons-le ! Tous ensembles les gars !

— Souhaitons le bienvenu à nos deux nouveaux amis ! fit le soldat en portant un toast aux deux officiers.

— D'accord, mais on chante quoi ?

— Pas de chansons militaires, prévint le major. Watanabe, sors-nous un de tes titres préférés.

— Oui !

Le soldat se leva sous les applaudissements de ses compères, se racla la gorge et entama sa chanson :

* * *

YOIYAMI SEMAREBA NAYAMI

Au lever du jour, mon tourment...

HA HATENASHI

Est sans fin...

MIDAREKU KOKORO NI

Dans mon cœur troublé se dessine...

UTSURU HA TA GA KAGE

Le visage de quelqu'un...

KIMI KOISHI

Je suis amoureux de toi...

KUCHIBIRU ASENEDO

Tes lèvres mignonnes...

NAMIDA HA AFURETE

Les yeux couverts de larmes.

KOIKOY MO FUKEYUKU

La nuit continue...

* * *

Takumi les écouta en silence et vit Tsuda chantonner le rythme de la chanson.

— Vous connaissez ?

— Mon père me le chantait souvent quand j'étais petit...

Le major Kawamoto sortit une photographie de sa poche et la regarda avec affection.

— Quand j'entends cette chanson, Je pense à ma femme... Ça me donne envie de la voir. "Je dois retourner vivant à la maison... Pas question que je meure", c'est ce que je me dis à moi-même, raconta-t-il au capitaine pendant que la chanson continuait.

* * *

UTAGOE SUGIYUKI

Ta chanson s'échappe,

ASHIATO HIBIKEDO

Le bruit de tes pas résonne...

IZUKONITATUNEN

La vision de ton cœur,

KOKORO NO OMOKAGE

est visible quelque part.

KIMI KOISHI

Je suis amoureux de toi...

OMOI HA MIDARETE

Mes sentiments troublés...

KURUSHIKI IKUYA O TAGATAME SHINOBAN

Personne ne peut endurer tant de nuits de souffrance...

* * *

Les autres membres d'équipage du _Toshinmaru_ se mêlèrent à leur chanson, et leurs voix parcoururent le _Dein_. Perdue au fond de son navire, Katty entendit cette chanson balayer son chagrin. Elle leva la tête et écouta, le visage baigné de larmes, touchée par la signification profonde de leurs paroles. Ces hommes qui ignoraient tout d'elle chantaient pour apaiser ses douleurs. Et cette dernière les remerciait de leur attention.

* * *

L'aube allait bientôt se lever et les hommes avaient fini par s'en aller dormir. Tsuda avait laissé son supérieur en compagnie de Kawamoto. Le major s'alluma une cigarette et en proposa une à Takumi qui refusa poliment.

— Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, même si vous me paraissez étrange.

Kusaka le regarda sans rien dire.

— Je sais que la guerre ne sera pas aussi facile que vous le laissiez paraitre. Le Japon va connaitre des périodes difficiles. Inutile d'être devin pour le savoir, même si vous le cachez aux autres. Mais savoir qu'il y a quelque chose de mieux pour eux après cette guerre... Ça les aidera à supporter les moments les plus durs à venir. Vous leur avez donné une lumière dans toute cette horreur. Et pour ça, je tenais à vous en remercier.

Il se tourna vers Takumi et s'inclina respectueusement.

— Capitaine Kusaka, j'ignore pourquoi vous êtes venu, mais merci d'être venu cette nuit !

Ce geste de gratitude troubla Takumi. Il voulait lui dire de faire quitter sa famille d'Hiroshima. Loin de cette ville et de Nagasaki. Mais il se retint. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait dit : l'Histoire avait déjà changée... Il était venu se rappeler que derrière chaque soldat, il y avait un homme pour qui il s'apprêtait à commettre un grand bouleversement pour le Japon...

Il retourna la politesse à Kawamoto en s'inclinant à son tour.

— Merci, Major... Puissions-nous nous revoir une fois cette guerre terminée.

* * *

Takumi ne dormit presque pas cette nuit là.

Par le hublot de sa chambre, il observait lentement le soleil se lever au-dessus de la jungle. Il était à peine 5 heures du matin. Il se rappelait encore de sa grand-mère évoquer l'Histoire de la Déesse Amateratsu qui après un contentieux avec son frère Susanoo, se cacha dans une caverne, cachant le soleil par la même occasion. Pour l'en faire sortir, les autres dieux organisèrent un banquet et dansèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte, intriguée par leurs rires.

Chaque jour naissant était celui d'un nouveau banquet, mais en 1942, Kusaka n'imaginait que du sang à offrir à cette déesse... Comment une divinité pouvait laisser l'humanité se perdre dans le sang ?

Dès qu'il entra à l'école supérieure, il avait vite délaissé la religion face aux prouesses de l'esprit humain. Il était rationnel. Il croyait en la science de l'Homme, à ses créations et ses capacités pour comprendre la nature autour de lui... Il savait que la Terre était une planète orbitant autour du Soleil selon une rotation en forme d'ellipse.

Les dieux n'étaient que des créations de l'Homme censées le rassurer dans ses moments de doute, mais voilà...

Il avait rencontré Katty Deussei...

Cette jeune femme si seule et mystérieuse, venant d'un monde similaire au sien, dotée d'une Aura si particulière...

Takumi doutait depuis... Quand il avait failli céder, elle lui avait démontré avec une force vivifiante qu'il n'était ni mort, ni un fantôme... Il avait subi une deuxième naissance auprès d'elle.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une telle femme puisse le côtoyer, avec un esprit neuf, enclin à la paix malgré le monde en guerre autour d'elle. Tout cela est-il une sorte de Purgatoire ? Une illusion qui devait décider de sa place dans l'Au-delà ?

Il sortit de sa cabine et déambula sur le ponton du _Toshinmaru_. L'air frais de la mer le rafraichit. Il se tourna vers le _Dein_ et discerna Katty, assis toute à l'avant de la proue, la jambe se balançant au-dessus du vide, observant comme lui l'aube se lever...

Tranquillement, pas après pas, il la rejoignit et prit place à côté d'elle.

Silencieusement, il la regardait alors que les rayons du Soleil éclairaient son visage, la rendant plus éblouissante que jamais.

Peut-être était-elle réellement une Déesse, qui sait ?

— Tu es capable de vivre à n'importe quelle époque, commenta Takumi en souriant. Une fois la guerre terminée, le Japon deviendra à coup sûr un pays splendide. Quand cela arrivera, voudra-tu partir avec moi au Japon ?

La proposition fit sourire Katty. Penser à l'avenir avec lui était loin d'être déplaisant, elle n'avait plus envisagé de tels projets depuis...

— Une fois la guerre finie... Pourquoi pas ?

* * *

[1] Hondo : Nom de l'île principale du Japon.


	21. Sillage 20 - Réunion Stratégique

**_Réunion Stratégique_**

* * *

Il était précisément 6 heures quand le _Dein_ releva ses ancres et se sépara progressivement du _Toshinmaru_. Un étrange bruit se fit entendre à l'arrière du cuirassé et celui-ci commença à quitter la baie, sous les regards béats des marins.

— Vous entendez leur moteur ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si silencieux !

— Il n'y a aucune fumée qui sort de sa cheminée !

— Ils se déplacent latéralement ? Et sans remorqueurs ? Quel navire...

Le Major Kawamoto était parmi eux, assistant avec le même étonnement au départ puissant et calme du géant, lorsqu'on le héla depuis la passerelle extérieure du cuirassé. Il leva la tête et reconnut le Capitaine de Corvette Kusaka et le Lieutenant Tsuda. Tous les deux le saluèrent une dernière fois, ignorant s'ils se reverraient un jour. Tsuda espérait que tous ces hommes restent sains et saufs jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre.

* * *

— Nous entrons maintenant dans les eaux territoriales des Alliés, annonça Katty, les yeux clos. Activation des systèmes de défense antiaériens et anti-sous-marins.

Face à elle, Kusaka et Tsuda attendaient le début du briefing. La capitaine les avait invités dans la salle de réunion où se tenait au milieu de la pièce une table recouverte d'un matériau noir. Cette même surface qui recouvrait l'orbe qui pouvait exposer des images en trois dimensions ! Il suspectait cette table d'être un modèle amélioré de cette orbe. Katty leur avait demandé de patienter quelques instants le temps qu'elle "conversait" avec le _Dein_.

Takumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder plonger dans une profonde méditation. Il soupçonnait désormais avec une certitude toujours plus sûre que l'étrange boitier implanté dans sa nuque lui cerveau à contrôler le cuirassé à distance.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le briefing de mission débuta.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et aussitôt la pièce fut plongée dans le noir. Sous les yeux mutuellement stupéfaits de Kusaka et Tsuda, la table devant eux émit une lumière bleutée qui monta dans les airs, constituant une image holographique en trois dimensions de Guadalcanal.

— Le point de départ de la confrontation est la bataille navale de l'île de Savo pendant la nuit du 8 Août, durant laquelle la 8ème Flotte Japonaise lancera une attaque sur les flottes Américaines et Australiennes qui était stationnées ici pour assurer la protection du déploiement des troupes sur l'île de Guadalcanal. La 8ème Flotte coulera quatre croiseurs lourds et causera de lourds dommages à un autre croiseur et à deux destroyers.

Tsuda eut un sourire fier à cette nouvelle, avant de le perdre à la suivante.

— Cela aurait été considéré comme une victoire majeure pour les Japonais. Cependant... Le Vice-Amiral, Mikawa Gunichi, craignant une contre-attaque aérienne des Alliés, donnera l'ordre de se replier. Et le but de cette offensive contre les troupes américaines, visant les 23 navires transporteurs de troupes, encore remplis de vivres et de matériel, n'eut pas lieu. Les Marines débarqués le 7 Août établiront une tête de pont et le ravitaillement sera également débarqué dans le camp provisoire. C'est à ce moment-là que nous interviendrons... Nous couperons les vivres et les munitions des 11 000 soldats américains déjà sur l'île, et ils seront complètement isolés, sans armes ni nourritures. À la moindre attaque japonaise, les Marines se feront massacrer. L'Armée Américaine attache une grande importance à la vie de ces hommes et face à leur anéantissement, elle sera contrainte de les faire évacuer aussi vite que possible.

— Mais si je ne me trompe, nous disposons de soldats stationnés au terrain d'aviation ? Qu'en fut-il de notre riposte terrestre ? s'enquit Tsuda.

Katty le regarda avec un air de reproche, comme si elle l'accusait de vouloir les pousser à se jeter à la mort.

— Ces soldats ne sont pour la plupart que des sapeurs, expliqua-t-elle. Dès que le bombardement a commencé, ils ont fuis vers l'Ouest. La jungle a beaucoup retardé la progression des Marines mais ils sont parvenus à atteindre dans la journée du 7 Août la piste d'atterrissage. Cependant, au cours des opérations de débarquement des 7 et 8 Août, des appareils de l'aéronavale japonaise basés à Rabaul, sous le commandement de Sadayoshi Yamada, attaquèrent les forces navales Alliées à plusieurs reprises, mettant le feu à un transporteur de troupes qui coulera deux jours plus tard et endommageant lourdement un destroyer. À l'issue de ces affrontements, le Vice-amiral Fletcher, craignant pour de futures attaques aériennes japonaises contre ses porte-avions et soucieux du fioul des navires, décida de retirer son groupe de la région des îles Salomon pendant la nuit du 8 Août. Sans couverture aérienne, le Contre-Amiral Turner est contrait de retirer à son tour sa flotte dans la matinée du 9 Août, ayant pu débarquer seulement la moitié des approvisionnements et de l'équipement lourd nécessaires aux troupes. Privés de soutien et de moyens, les Marines seront contraints à sécuriser le terrain d'aviation et leurs plages de débarquement sans pouvoir s'avancer plus en avant dans les terres. Mais cette Histoire n'aura pas lieu quoi qu'il arrive...

Katty laissa ses auditeurs, surtout le lieutenant Tsuda, assimiler son pavé d'information avant de reprendre.

— C'est durant la nuit du 8 Août que nous devrons frapper. Nom de l'opération : Sagittaire.

— "La flèche ne qui ne rate jamais sa cible", se rappela avoir lu Takumi dans un livre de mythologie.

— Exactement. Je serai déposée dans la nuit du 6 Août avant le début du débarquement et de la couverture aérienne Alliée...

— Vous ? En personne ?! s'exclama Tsuda, terrifié à l'idée d'envoyer une femme sur le champ de bataille !

Takumi ne dit rien, mais son cœur s'était mis à battre à une vitesse folle. Intérieurement, il tentait de se calmer... Katty avait l'habitude de la vie sur le terrain ! Il l'avait vue marcher à travers la jungle et dormir la nuit à même le sol sans le moindre problème. Elle était plus qu'une lieutenante chargée de l'infirmerie sur un bâtiment de ligne, c'était une soldate ! Voire même une experte des combats derrière les lignes ennemies, vu la rapidité dont elle avait fait preuve pour repérer et échapper à leurs poursuivants à Singapour...

— Je suis la seule à pouvoir intervenir sur le terrain, confirma Katty. Quand le bombardement sera terminé, je me dirigerai jusqu'au camp établi par les Marines pour indiquer l'emplacement des vivres et des munitions. Le _Dein_ lancera alors un missile qui détruira les réserves. Sans armes ni nourritures, ces derniers seront contraints de se retirer avec les navires du Contre-amiral Turner. Le risque de pertes sera minimisé par rapport à l'explosion du missile, le vaisseau contactera les radios américains pour les prévenir de l'attaque en se faisant passer pour un navire japonais et le missile comme une nouvelle arme japonaise.

Elle ajouta pour Takumi :

— Néanmoins, l'ordinateur a fait une estimation des pertes lors de l'utilisation du missile... Si le Général Vandergrift, commandant des Marines, écoute nos avertissements, nous obtenons 5 blessés maximum. S'il ne nous croit pas, cela causera entre 30 et 50 morts ou blessés...

Cette dernière donnée troubla visiblement Katty, Takumi le vit parfaitement à ses doigts crispés. Il était vrai que ce plan était le sien à la base... Il fit pris d'une envie folle de poser ses mains sur les siennes pour la réconforter mais se retint en présence de Tsuda...

— Excusez-moi mais j'ai une remarque à faire, déclara-t-il en se levant. Pardonnez-moi mais votre opération d'intimidation est risible.

Ce n'était pas tant son interruption que son dernier mot qui glaça l'ambiance.

— "Risible" ? répéta avec dureté Katty.

— Coupez les vivres et les munitions aux Marines ne les empêcheront pas de rester. C'est une force de débarquement spécialisée aux conditions extrêmes et à l'esprit de combat rarement égalé. Même sous la menace des missiles, ils refuseront probablement de partir. De plus, l'île se trouve relativement proche de l'Australie. Tout ce qu'ils auront à faire sera de renforcer leur tête de pont et d'attendre d'être réapprovisionnés par les airs. Ils occuperont l'île par tous les moyens possibles.

Tsuda opina du chef, saluant l'instinct tactique de son supérieur.

— Si vous pensez que pousser les Marines à évacuer est impossible, que suggérez-vous ? demanda Katty.

— Me faire gagner du temps.

— Hum ?...

— Une armée va être évacuée, mais elle ne sera japonaise et non américaine.

Katty afficha une mine perplexe... Connaissant les valeurs chères à l'Armée Impériale du Japon, elle avait du mal à imaginer les généraux accepter une telle idée passible de la cour martiale.

— Il vous faudra entrer en contact avec un haut gradé de l'Armée Japonaise si vous désirez cela.

— En effet, je connais une telle personne.

Tsuda réalisa de qui il parlait.

— Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous ?

Takumi hocha la tête.

— De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Katty.

— J'espère pouvoir rencontrer le Commandant en Chef, Yamamoto Isoroku, et lui proposer le retrait des troupes de Guadalcanal.

Katty ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle connaissait d'après les archives le nom du plus célèbre amiral du Japon après Tōgō Heihachirō, tête de file de "l'aile gauche de la Marine", opposé à l'entrée en guerre de son pays avec l'Amérique mais tacticien de l'attaque sur Pearl Harbor, c'était un visionnaire de l'évolution de la guerre marine car partisan de l'aéronautique navale... Elle savait également que c'était un homme confiant, loin des stéréotypes qu'on avait des haut-gradés hautains et froids.

— Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

Takumi leva la main et à son contact, l'hologramme s'anima, se déplaçant suivant le sens de sa main. Il acquerra rapidement le coup de main et agrandit la carte pour montrer l'îlot, non loin de Guadalcanal.

— Le navire amiral sur lequel il réside, le _Yamoto_ , n'est actuellement pas si éloigné de Guadalcanal. Sa base navale se trouve sur les îles Truk. C'est une distance facilement atteignable pour l'un de vos avions. Si vous m'aidez à y aller, je persuaderais l'Amiral.

— Vous pensez que Yamamoto suivra vos conseils ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas obtus de nature, mais qu'un simple officier le convainque d'un tel plan...

— Lieutenante Deussei ! fit Tsuda en parlant d'une voix ferme et sûre. Le Capitaine de Corvette Kusaka et moi-même sommes directement sous les ordres de l'Amiral, nous nous connaissons suffisamment bien pour oser une telle proposition !

— C'est la meilleure proposition que je puisse faire, appuya Kusaka. Qu'en pensez-vous Commandant ?

Katty les regarda tous les deux tour à tour, puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'hologramme et la distance entre Guadalcanal et les îles Truk...

* * *

 _Distance estimée à 2073 kilomètres, soit 1288 miles ou 1119 miles nautiques._

 _À une vitesse de croisière de 3540 km/h, le temps de trajet est estimé à 58 minutes et 55 secondes._

 _— Merci de m'épargner ces calculs... Mais j'aurai préférée avoir quelqu'un me conseillant sur quelle décision prendre..._

 _Cette unité de fonctionnement ne peut décider de son avenir matériel. Ce rôle revient au plus haut gradé à bord : Opératrice Katty Deussei, grade Lieutenante._

 _— Comme c'est réconfortant..._

* * *

Sa conversation avec le _Dein_ ne dura qu'un battement de cils dans le monde des humains. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait déjà réfléchie et choisie sa réponse.

— D'accord. Je ferai en sorte de vous faire décoller vers Truk pendant le voyage.

— Bien. Revenons sur un deuxième point... Durant mon absence, afin d'éviter tout conflit à cause de mésententes, je vous conseille fortement d'avoir un représentant de la Marine Impériale du Japon à bord de ce navire. En ce sens, je voudrais que vous accueilliez mon ancien subordonné, le Lieutenant Tsuda.

L'officier de communication s'inclina et Katty n'y trouvèrent rien à redire.

— Rencontrer l'Amiral en chef..., murmura-t-elle. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites...

Et Takumi se permit un sourire confiant à cette idée.

* * *

PS : Distances et calculs réels.

Site : timeanddate +Distance from Honiara to Weno

t(emps) = d(istance en km) / v(itesse en km/h)


	22. Sillage 21 - Départ pour les Îles Truk

_**Départ pour les Îles Truk**_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant dix jours depuis le départ des Îles Anambas. Le _Dein_ se trouvait maintenant à 270 miles au Sud-Ouest des îles Truk. Ces dernières heures, le navire avait essayé plusieurs fois de joindre la base navale, mais ses tentatives avaient été vaines jusqu'à présent.

— Alors ? Aucune réponse ? demanda Tsuda, sans trop y croire.

— Non, secoua de la tête Katty. Toujours pas de réponse de la flotte ancrée à Truk.

— Le _Toshinmaru_ devrait être déjà rentré et le Major Kawamoto aurait déjà dû faire son rapport au QG, fit-il remarquer.

— Après l'incident à Ogasawara, je préférerais ne pas approcher tant qu'il n'y aura pas de confirmation, dit Katty.

Tsuda et Takumi avaient été invités à entrer dans la pièce la plus sécurisée du Dein : le CIC[1]. Jamais Tsuda n'avait vu de pareils moniteurs ! Il comprenait désormais comment Katty et son supposé vaisseau "intelligent" (Il n'y croyait toujours pas.) avaient eu vent de son opération d'assaut en les voyant lister toutes les fréquences militaires que le cuirassé captait. Et il avait suivis mètres après mètres son arrivée à bord du navire de ravitaillement grâce à ses radars ultra-perfectionnés ! L'onde du radar se répercutait jusqu'aux côtes de l'Indochine !

Katty tapait nerveusement des doigts contre une table. Il était possible que le rapport du Major Kawamoto n'ait pas été pris au sérieux... Peut-être même avait-il été accusé de folie ? Il y avait trop de risques à prendre pour envoyer un appareil sur les îles Truk. Mais si Takumi disait vrai, il était possible d'empêcher l'horreur de Gudalcanal. Le choix de décoller ou pas lui revenait au final...

— Que devons-nous faire, Capitaine Kusaka ? Partir dans ces conditions, sans contact ni invitation de leur part...

— Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, répondit Kusaka. Nous devons y aller.

* * *

Un robot tracteur de pont d'envol saisit à l'aide d'une pince le train d'atterrissage avant d'un modèle d'avion de chasse encore jamais vu dans le ciel.

On sortit du hangar l'un des appareils de chasse du _Dein_ , que le peuple de Katty avait baptisé "la Vouivre".

Kusaka et Tsuda découvrirent un appareil semblable à une flèche ! Son nez était formé en une longue pointe et ses ailes repliées vers l'arrière. Deux moteurs d'une forme nouvelle propulsaient ce faucon de métal, surmontés par deux empennages verticaux inclinés pour former un V.

C'était le chasseur le plus rapide de son temps. Ici, c'était une fusée. On lui avait expliqué que la vitesse de l'appareil était si puissante qu'il devait porter une combinaison pour éviter de perdre connaissance. Takumi ne discuta pas. Pour être présentable devant les amiraux, l'officier était forcé de porter la tenue anti-G par-dessus son uniforme de capitaine. En plus d'avoir extrêmement chaud, la tenue le comprimait fortement aux jambes. Ce procédé - un liquide circulant dans la combinaison - lui permettait même sans entrainement de résister à la vitesse auquel le capitaine allait être exposé.

Pour Katty, il était étrange de le voir ainsi vêtu d'un uniforme de son lointain futur...

— La combinaison me va bien ? minauda Takumi en sentant son regard sur lui.

Elle détourna le regard pour cacher son sourire...

.

Le robot s'arrêta avec sa cargaison sur un ascenseur qui les conduisit à l'arrière du cuirassé. De l'ascenseur à la poupe, il n'y avait même pas une trentaine de mètres.

— Comment comptez-vous décoller avec une piste si courte ? s'inquiéta Tsuda.

— Par le haut, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux en désignant le ciel du doigt.

Tsuda ne sut s'il s'agissait d'une moquerie ou d'une réelle réponse.

— La Vouivre est un appareil à décollage et atterrissage vertical. Ses moteurs sont capables de s'incliner vers le bas et de le maintenir en vol stationnaire aussi longtemps que voulu.

À ses mots, l'appareil obéit docilement et ses deux moteurs pointaient désormais vers le sol.

Katty mena Takumi vers l'échelle pour grimper à bord de son siège, de cette manière, l'appareil servait d'écran entre eux et Tsuda. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois.

— La Vouivre dispose d'un pilote automatique. Tu n'auras qu'à profiter du voyage jusqu'aux îles. Avec ce détour, tu n'auras qu'une douzaine de minutes à patienter.

— Merci de ton attention, la rassura son amant.

Ces paroles réchauffèrent le cœur de la lieutenante.

— J'espère vraiment que tu parviendras à stopper le déploiement de la marine et des troupes à Guadalcanal avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Comme prévu, si à l'heure prévue les troupes ne se retirent pas, ce sera à moi de jouer.

— Je sais. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avec une passion naissante, et ce fut à regret que l'un comme l'autre ne pu rester ainsi. Ils n'avaient put se voir en cabine et Takumi regrettait cette nuit passée ensemble à Singapour. Peut-être que tout cela sera fini...

— Prends soin de toi...

— Oui. Nous nous retrouverons à Guadalcanal.

Ils se séparèrent là et Takumi salua Tsuda avant d'embarquer dans la Vouivre en tant que copilote. Comme l'appareil de transport qui les avait menés en Malaisie, l'avion décolla à la verticale avant de prendre de la vitesse.

Une vitesse qui dépassa l'entendement d'après Takumi quand il se sentit écraser contre son fauteuil par la pression que la puissance de l'appareil provoquait ! Il comprenait beaucoup mieux la raison de la combinaison, et n'en revenait pas qu'une telle vitesse soit atteignable par une machine !

Tsuda regardait depuis la passerelle l'avion transportant le Capitaine Kusaka foncer vers Truk. Il sentait que l'Histoire allait prendre un tournant majeur dans les événements à suivre...

* * *

— Nous sommes maintenant à 300 pieds d'altitude, volons à Match 3, informa l'ordinateur de bord. Nous commençons à ralentir pour notre approche de Truk. Nous arriverons d'ici 3 minutes.

 _3 minutes !_ souffla intérieurement Takumi. Un vol en Zero aurait pris plusieurs heures, alors qu'ils venaient de quitter le _Dein_ depuis seulement 9 minutes... Il reporta son attention sur le clavier devant lui, avec l'écran installé devant la mitrailleuse, balayant l'océan devant eux dans un contraste de couleurs blanches et noires, permettant de mieux différencier les reliefs. Un pilote expérimenté à bord pouvait aussi bien servir d'éclaireur pour une flotte que de repérer des cibles Alliées dans le lointain avec une efficacité optimale. Il céda à la tentation et appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, l'interface de l'écran changea, exposant une carte satellite qu'un radar balayait en tournant sur 360 degrés. Quelle précision pour un si petit écran ! Il n'avait jamais vu d'image aussi nette des îles environnantes !

— S'il te plait, ne touche pas aux commandes, fit la voix de Katty à la radio.

Il eut un instant de surprise au son de sa voix, mais retrouva bien vite son sourire. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne l'aurait pas laissé partir sans veiller sur lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Ah excuse-moi. Je me suis laissé aller... Par ailleurs, mise à part l'accélération quelque peu brutale du début, je trouve le voyage très confortable.

Il fut certain que ces compliments la firent sourire quelque part sur le _Dein_. Qu'elle fût capable de communiquer avec lui sans l'aide d'une radio ne cessait de le surprendre. Katty finit par expliquer certaines touches basiques au capitaine et celui-ci nota rapidement les conseils de son instructrice quant à leurs utilisations. La discussion en resta là jusqu'à ce que les îles Truk soient visibles à l'écran du pilote.

— Takumi ? Es-vous sûr que la Flotte Combinée va nous laisser approcher ?

— Le _Yamato_ est actuellement amarré à Truk avec de nombreux transporteurs. Des escadrons taïwanais de Gao Xiong devraient aussi être présents. Nous sommes en train de nous jeter dans la gueule du lion, alors il n'y a plus le temps de s'inquiéter...

— Je vais enfin retrouver l'expérience de piloter dans une formation, se réjouit-elle avec ironie.

Un bip se déclencha soudainement sur le moniteur devant Takumi.

— Katty ? Il y a des points lumineux sur le radar... Ils se dirigent vers nous.

— Nous avons de la compagnie, confirma-t-elle avec un ton devenu brusquement méfiant. À 11 heures, 3 avions, distance : 5000 mètres.

— Japonais ou américain ?

— Impossible de le savoir pour le moment. Mais nous ne pouvons-nous permettre une confrontation.

Kusaka entendit un son étrange derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et retint son souffle en voyant les ailes de l'avion se replier vers l'arrière et la vitesse de l'avion diminuer ! En même temps, il sentit la pression qui comprimait ses jambes se détendre progressivement à mesure que l'avion ralentissait pour atteindre les 350 km/h.

— Excuse-moi, ailes à géométrie variable. J'avais oubliée de te parler de ce léger détail..., déclara Katty en restant concentrée sur ses analyses.

La surprise passée, Kusaka regarda droit devant lui : trois point au milieu du ciel se matérialisaient au loin.

— Je les vois ! lança Takumi. Un GM4 Betty et deux Zeros ! Ce sont bien des Japonais.

— Très bien. Parée au combat. Accroche-toi, au cas où nous aurions un mauvais accueil.

— D'accord... Sois prête à tout.

Une fente s'ouvrit sous la carlingue du chasseur et le canon Vulcain en sortit, puis Takumi vit la caméra de la mitrailleuse se déplacer et viser l'un des deux chasseurs japonais. Selon Katty, son casque était connecté par les ondes de son cerveau à la mitrailleuse, celle-ci visant ce sur quoi ses yeux regardaient. Une prouesse technologique qui donnerait un avantage considérable au combat...

Jamais il n'oserait ouvrir le feu sur un Japonais mais si ces appareils ouvraient le feu, Katty n'hésitera pas à se défendre pour lui !...

Heureusement, au grand soulagement de Takumi, le chasseur de tête fit un virage sur l'aile. Le signe des forces amies !

— C'est le comité d'accueil de Truk.

Les avions passèrent près l'un de l'autre avant d'entamer un demi-tour pour se mettre en formation avec la Vouivre, le pilote d'un Zero ouvrit son cockpit et par signe lui indiqua de le suivre.

* * *

— Nous sommes arrivés à Truk, annonça Takumi.

Via une caméra dans le cockpit, Katty découvrit un atoll réparti entre plusieurs îles, protégé des navires ennemis par une ceinture de corail. C'était une forteresse naturelle et redoutablement bien gardée.

— Où penses-tu qu'ils nous amènent ?

— Probablement à la base aérienne du camp Kaede. Je n'aime pas spécialement faire une grande entrée mais... Katty. Ignores-les et changes de direction. Notre zone d'atterrissage est là.

Le capitaine de corvette désigna du doigt un cuirassé massif, un géant par rapport au reste de la flotte. Un navire qu'elle reconnut immédiatement !

— Le _Yamato_ ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux !

— Pourquoi pas ? Tant que nous y sommes, autant se poser directement sur le centre de commandement de la flotte, non ?

Pour Katty, une telle idée était complètement insensée ! La DCA pourrait les abattre à la moindre erreur !

— Où voudrais-tu atterrir ?

— Sur le pont arrière. Ce serait possible ?

— Mmm... Probablement..., accepta Katty à contrecœur devant le défi auquel elle était mise. Je sens que je vais le regretter...

Rompant sans prévenir la formation, la Vouivre entama un virage en piqué, droit en direction du _Yamato_.

* * *

[1] Centre d'Information de Combat : QG du navire. C'est de là que l'on peut tirer, observer le radar et les ondes radio, voire utiliser la guerre électronique.


	23. Sillage 22 - Le Retour du Capitaine

_**Le Retour du Capitaine de Corvette Kusaka**_

* * *

— Regarde. La _Yamato_ arbore le drapeau de l'Amiral. L'Amiral Yamamoto est bien à bord.

— Bien compris.

En voyant l'étrange avion dévier de leur formation et foncer droit vers le _Yamato_ , les pilotes crurent que ce dernier cherchait à le bombarder !

— Hé ! Il se dirige vers le port de Truk !

— On doit l'en empêcher ! Vite !

Les deux chasseurs et le bombardier léger changèrent à leur tour de direction pour poursuivre l'appareil. À bord des navires de la flotte, les équipages ne perdirent pas de temps non plus. Un appareil non identifié fonçait vers eux !

— Préparez les défenses anti-aériennes ! Ce n'est pas un exercice !

— Tous à votre poste ! Objectif à 8 heures ! Distance : 500 !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? C'est un avion américain ?!

— Regardez ! Il est pris en chasse par des Zeros et un Betty !

* * *

 ** _À bord du Dein..._**

L'esprit divisée entre plusieurs tâches, Katty avait pris place sur le fauteuil du capitaine dans la passerelle de commandement, ce qui lui permettait de profiter de la vue de l'océan dehors.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. C'était Tsuda, avec deux tasses de café sur un plateau.

— Vous sembliez préoccupée..., nota Tsuda en la dévisageant.

— Merci, lui sourit-elle.

Elle but le café à petite gorgée, profitant de la saveur le plus longtemps possible.

— C'est délicieux... Vous l'avez vous-même moulu ?

— Ma mère était prêtresse autrefois. Après avoir épousée mon père, elle est restée à la maison pour s'occuper de mes sœurs et moi. Elle avait l'habitude de nous faire du café avant que les restrictions et la guerre ne commencent...

Le lieutenant avala son café en observant lui aussi l'océan.

— J'espère que tout va bien pour le Capitaine Kusaka...

— Oh croyez-moi... Il se porte comme un charme...

* * *

 ** _De retour dans la Vouivre..._**

Katty détecta les appareils japonais la prendre en chasse. Leurs présences risquaient de gêner son atterrissage.

— Je vais les semer pour qu'ils n'interfèrent pas. Accroche-toi.

Takumi ressentit à nouveau son corps protester face à la poussée de la Vouivre qui obliqua vers un croiseur, passant si près que les deux Zero remontèrent par peur de le percuter. L'avion rasa les flots avant de s'orienter vers le _Yamato_.

— Tu es douée..., dit-il en transpirant, la vision de la coque du croiseur à quelques centimètres de l'appareil encore en tête.

— Merci. Maintenant, direction le _Yamato_.

* * *

Sur la quatrième base de Truk, au département des communications, le Major Kawamoto bataillait ferme avec les officiers de la base navale pour les convaincre de ne pas engager le combat !

— Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible ! C'est l'appareil qui transporte le Capitaine Kusaka ! On vient de me confirmer l'information ! Contactez immédiatement tous les navires et prévenez-lez que c'est un avion ami ! Et avertissez les autres défenses ! Elles ne doivent pas ouvrir le feu !

Il raccrocha violement le téléphone avant de se précipiter dehors avec le reste de ses hommes.

— Major Kawamoto ! Pourquoi le Capitaine Kusaka prendrait un tel risque ? se diriger droit vers le _Yamato_...

— Ça a commencé... Une nouvelle Histoire commence à s'écrire.

— Huh ?

* * *

La Vouivre s'approcha jusqu'au-dessus du pont arrière du Yamato, et Katty ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif.

— C'est vraiment un navire énorme ! Le plus grand de son époque.

— Le deuxième, à présent, corrigea en plaisantant Takumi. Sois prudente avec les antennes.

— Pas de souci.

L'avion ralentit puis entama le pivot de ses ailes. À bord, on crût que celles-ci se brisaient, mais non. Sous les regards stupéfaits des équipages des navires, des pilotes, des soldats depuis la base, l'avion s'arrêta en plein vol avant d'entamer un atterrissage à la verticale, sans à-coup, en plein milieu du pont. Katty se sentit comme un insecte défiant un lion quand ils descendirent au niveau de l'immense tourelle arrière, ses canons inintentionnellement pointés sur eux. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu''il se passerait si les marins décidaient d'ouvrir le feu sur eux avec ces pièces...

Le chasseur poursuivit sa descente. Les trains d'atterrissage sortirent des entrailles de l'appareil et se posèrent sans problème sur le cuirassé.

Ils étaient arrivés sur le _Yamato_.

— Atterrissage réussi !

— Beau travail, Lieutenante ! la félicita Takumi, ayant ressenti dans les derniers instants un doute quant à ses capacités de pilotage.

Tandis que les réacteurs s'éteignaient, Katty chercha un signe de vie sur le pont.

— Il n'y a personne... Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'on nous déroule tapis rouge. Que faisons-nous ?

— Pas de souci, _il_ va venir, répondit mystérieusement Takumi en commençant à retirer son casque, puis sa combinaison, laissant apparaître son uniforme blanc d'officier de la Marine.

— L'Amiral Yamamoto en personne ?! s'étonna Katty.

— Oui. L'homme le plus curieux que nous pourrions trouver sur ce navire...

Takumi sortit du cockpit et resta immobile, attendant l'arrivée de la personne mystérieuse. La caméra de Katty leva son objectif vers le haut du _Yamato._ Le cuirassé indiquait par morse aux avions comme aux navires de cesser les hostilités. Puis elle reporta son attention devant lui en voyant un homme aux épaulettes d'Amiral. Takumi se mit au garde à vous une fois qu'il arriva à son niveau.

Katty découvrit un homme d'âge mur, au regard serein malgré la fatigue qui s'y lisait. Il émanait de cet homme une sagesse rare chez les hommes de guerre.

— Le Capitaine de Corvette Kusaka Takumi de la Marine Impériale du Japon est de retour.

— Je vous attendais, répondit l'amiral Yamamoto Isoroku en lui retournant son salut.

— Merci de me recevoir.

L'Amiral en chef se tourna vers l'avion aux ailes toujours pointées vers le ciel. Curieux, il s'approcha de l'appareil.

— Alors voilà le fameux avion qui vient du futur.

Il posa sa main et caressa la carlingue de l'appareil.

— Quelles lignes magnifiques. Qu'en est-il de l'armement ?

— Le canon en dessous est un canon Vulcan à huit canons de 20mm, basé sur le modèle de la Gatling américaine, expliqua Kusaka en se rappelant des mots de Katty. Les ailes contiennent des pods, des emplacements pour missiles, ce sont des roquettes capables de suivre une cible.

— Des roquettes animées d'une vie propre..., se rappela l'amiral avoir lu dans le rapport des deux pilotes d'hydravions d'Ogasawara. Combien d'années d'entraînement faut-il pour maîtriser cet engin ?

— Environ deux à trois ans.

— Mmm... Alors même le temps nécessaire à l'entrainement d'un pilote a diminué. La technologie aéronautique a beaucoup progressée, et même les hommes... Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui aurait pu être fabriqué à cette époque.

— Aimeriez-vous effectuer un vol à son bord, Commandant Yamamoto ? demanda Takumi.

— Oh, je peux ? fut surpris d'apprendre le vieil homme avec le regard d'un enfant devant un magasin de jouet.

— Bien sûr, répondit le capitaine avec un sourire...

...tout en espérant intérieurement que Katty accepterait une telle demande !

— Oh ?

Sans l'aide d'une quelconque aide humaine, les réacteurs de la Vouivre s'allumèrent et l'appareil décolla verticalement sous les yeux stupéfaits du vieil amiral !

Dans un hurlement de fusée alors jamais entendu, le chasseur futuriste disparut à Match 3 des îles Truk.

— Impressionnant..., souffla Yamamoto. Kusaka... Je crains que ce petit vol à bord de cet avion ne soit annulé...

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion du _Yamato_ , l'ambiance était plus tendue.

Les visages sévères des officiers de l'état-major de la Flotte Combinée Amiraux étaient braqués sur Kusaka, mais le capitaine resta digne et impassible devant la voix furieuse du contre-amiral Gihachi Takayanagi, capitaine du supercuirassé.

— Quel outrage ! Atterrir sur un navire sans aucun avertissement ?! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Capitaine Kusaka ? Refuser d'obéir à vos supérieurs ! Et votre accident à Midway ? Votre escapade jusqu'à Singapour ? N'aviez-vous pas prévu de déserter ? Si c'est le cas, je vous enverrai en cour martiale !

— Allons, allons, il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver comme ça, Capitaine . Il est finalement revenu, non ? le défendit le Contre-amiral Kameto Kuroshima en tapotant les feuilles du rapport du capitaine. Capitaine Kusaka... Dans votre rapport, ce navire, le _Dein_... Vous mentionnez que "sa" Commandante refuse de se joindre à notre armée et que nous ne pouvons pas nous emparer du vaisseau par la force... Cette femme disposerait de capacités physiques dépassent l'entendement, hum...? (Des officiers se moquèrent doucement. Maintenant, on parlait de super-héroïne pour enfant ?) Plus sérieusement, est-ce que cette femme, cette... Katty Deussei... représente une menace au Grand Empire du Japon ?

Takumi ne répondit pas, restant immobile en face de l'Amiral Yamamoto. Un Vice-amiral, le chef d'état-major de la Flotte Combinée, Ugaki Matome, prit une copie du rapport et rapporta un passage.

— Vous affirmez que la puissance de feu de son cuirassé est supérieure à notre flotte entière ? Si elle combat avec nous, avec le _Musashi_ et le _Yamoto_ , nous disposerions de trois super-cuirassés ! Cela sonne très tentant.

— Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas possible, contesta poliment Takumi.

Le vice-amiral frappa du poing sur la table !

— Cette femme est responsable de la perte de deux de nos appareils, et en plus, elle refuse de se joindre à nous ?! Êtes-vous vraiment sûr qu'elle est bien de notre côté ?

— La Commandante Deussei se déclare neutre dans ce conflit, et tient à le rester. Tout ce qu'elle désire, c'est éviter des bains de sang inutile... C'est une réfugiée qui a fui son époque de carnage pour notre époque de guerre. Elle connait l'amertume de la défaite, et bientôt, nous partagerons nous-aussi ce goût...

Silence dans la salle. Venait-il vraiment de dire...?

— Nous-aussi ? répéta un capitaine. Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire ?

— Dans son futur, notre guerre a pris fin depuis bien longtemps. Elle m'a permis de prendre conscience de ce qui attendait la fin de la guerre.

— Et qu'avez-vous appris ?

— Le 15 Août 1945, après la perte de deux millions de compatriotes... Notre pays, le Grand Empire du Japon acceptera une capitulation sans condition face aux forces Alliées.

La révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'état-major !

— Quoi... Une capitulation sans condition...?! s'étrangla un homme.

Des officiers se jetèrent des regards en coin. Manifestement, certains envisageaient cette hypothèse depuis Midway mais de là à une capitulation sans condition... Seul le Commandant en chef Yamamoto resta impassible devant la nouvelle. En silence, il fixait Takumi, et ce dernier lui sourit.


	24. Sillage 23 - Conseil

**_Conseil_**

* * *

Sous la protection de croiseurs battant pavillon américain, la flotte de débarquement de la Première Division de Marines était en route vers Guadalcanal. Dans les navires transporteurs de troupes, les Marines se trouvaient plongés dans l'angoissante attente, lisant des descriptifs tous plus inquiétants les uns que les autres à propos des soldats japonais.

— "Pieds nus ou en sandales, ils se cachent dans la jungle sans faire de bruit. Très fourbes, rusés, ils peuvent marcher plus longtemps que vous ne le pouvez. Ils mangent moins que vous. Ils peuvent mieux supporter la douleur que vous ne le pouvez. Ce sont les meilleurs guerriers de la jungle. C'est ce que les soldats Japonais sont... Ils ne sont pas humains." récita un soldat avec appréhension.

— Mieux vaut connaitre son ennemi, hein ? marmonna un autre soldat en fumant une cigarette.

— Un Jap doit ressembler à ça..., dit un troisième en terminant un dessin montrant une espèce de monstre humanoïde portant sabre et fusil dans les mains.

— On dirait un monstre d'Halloween.

— Peuh ! cracha un soldat en vérifiant la culasse de sa Thompson. Un fois à San Francisco, j'ai vu un Jap. Il ressemblait à un singe !

— Qu'un si petit pays comme le leur déclare la guerre à la Chine... Pfff ! Ces "Singes Jaunes" son cinglés, rajouta un autre avec dégoût.

— Ouais, enfin, ce sont des singes doués pour attaquer par surprise dans la jungle ! Si on n'est pas prudent...

— Pas besoin de paniquer, leur rassura une voix paternelle derrière eux. Faites juste ce qu'on vous a appris et tout ira bien.

Les soldats reconnurent aussitôt leur chef et se levèrent d'un bond, jetant à terre cigarettes et cartes de poker !

— Garde à vous ! s'exclamèrent les soldats.

C'était le Général Alexander Vandegrift, le commandant de la 1ère Division des Marines Américains. Un homme ayant déjà 55 ans, un visage légèrement empâté par l'âge mais le regard déterminé.

— Repos, soldats.

— Demain matin sera notre premier jour de bataille. Je tiens à m'assurer que vous soyez prêt.

— Général, se permit un soldat en montrant le papier sur lequel était décrit les soldats japonais. Les Japonais sont vraiment aussi horribles que ça ? Dans la description, c'est écrit qu'ils ne sont pas humains... Que même si on les écrase comme des fourmis, ils reviendront encore !

— Ce sont juste des hommes comme vous et moi, jeune homme, sourit le quinquagénaire.

— Ah ?

— Ne croyez pas que ce sont juste des poupées vouées au totalitarisme, obéisant uniquement aux ordres de leur empereur... Tout comme nous, ils aiment leur pays. Ils aiment leur famille... Et c'est pour cela que nous devons leur montrer un grand respect, leur donner une attention méticuleuse... Et tous les tuer...

— Yes sir ! rugirent les hommes autour de lui, levant leurs poings furieux vers le ciel.

— Très bien ! Faisons-ça ! cria un soldat.

— Nous sommes les meilleurs soldats du monde, nous sommes les Marines Américains !

— On n'a pas peur des Japs !

Le général Vandegrift ne se mêla pas à leur esprit de combat remotivé. Lui inclus, personne n'avait jamais affronté les Japonais sur le terrain jusqu'à présent. Sa division allait être la première à affronter les forces ennemies et il était terrifié, même s'il n'en montrait rien devant ses hommes. Avec son second, ils partirent dans une section isolée du navire de transport, près des barges de débarquement entreposées à la suite, prêtes à être rapidement mises à l'eau quand le jour viendra. Seul son second devinait dans état était réellement le général...

— Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que notre flotte ait pu aller si loin sans être repérée par les Japonais ? demanda-t-il. Les hommes craignent qu'un piège les attende à Gudalcanal.

— Qui sait...? D'après les services de renseignements, les soldats qui préparent les terrains d'aviation sont nombreux et opposeront une résistance acharnée[1]. Il semblerait que Fletcher, qui dirige la flotte d'assaut, les redoute particulièrement.

Vandegrift regarda un instant l'immensité de l'océan devant eux. La nervosité se lisait sur son visage.

— 72 heures après le débarquement, il cessera tout soutien et retirera sa flotte... C'est ce qu'il m'a annoncé... Ils nous demandent de sécuriser notre débarquement en seulement trois jours. C'est une mission complètement folle... On dirait qu'ils nous demandent de mourir ! Mais nous devons absolument prendre position sur cette île. Guadalcanal est un point stratégique dont le contrôle stoppera l'avancée de l'armée japonaise. Notre division de Marines sera la première à travers le Rubicon... Elle devra inscrire glorieusement son nom dans l'Histoire !

* * *

 ** _Au même moment, à Truk..._**

Kusaka et Yamamoto avaient laissé les officiers de la Flotte Combinée se concerter sur le rapport du capitaine. Ceux-ci étaient furieux, furieux contre le capitaine Kusaka, contre le _Dein_ , contre leurs propres troupes. Le contre-amiral Gihachi Takayanagi, en particulier, fulminait de rage !

— Qu'un simple Capitaine de Corvette s'adresse comme ça en face de l'Amiral Yamamoto... Pour qui se prend-t-il ?! Et ce cuirassé du futur, le _Dein_ , qui peut rivaliser contre notre flotte entière par lui-seul ?! Une seule femme pour commander un navire de guerre ?! Non, ce n'est décidément pas possible !

— Dans 60 ans, les États-Unis seront un allié... Et la guerre du Pacifique..., murmura le Vice-amiral Ugaki Matome

— ... Se terminera avec la capitulation sans condition du Grand Empire du Japon..., conclut un autre.

— L'Empire va capituler dans trois ans ?

— Contre-amiral Kuroshima, croyez-vous à toutes ces absurdités ?

Le vieux marin eut un sourire amusé en voyant leurs mines atterrées.

— N'avez-vous pas vu l'avion dans lequel il est arrivé ? Même les pays technologiquement avancés comme l'Allemagne seraient incapables de construire une chose pareille.

La sérénité dans sa voix calma l'humeur des autres officiers de haut rang. Il prit une cigarette, on la lui alluma.

— Le plus important maintenant, c'est que nous ne pouvons plus garder cet homme silencieux. L'État-major, les chefs des armées, le Premier Ministre... Personne ne peut l'ignorer. Nous sommes forcés d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire et de nous asseoir à la même table que lui, expliqua-t-il, amusé de la situation.

À l'opposé de la table, le Vice-amiral Ugaki Matome s'exprima pour la première fois depuis la révélation de Kusaka quant à l'issue de la guerre.

— N'avez-vous pas remarqué quelque chose d'important ? Le Capitaine Kusaka n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ce genre d'homme irrespectueux, ni de s'exprimer de cette façon...

Les autres l'écoutèrent attentivement.

— Quelque chose en lui semble avoir changé... Connaitre l'avenir a dû révéler quelque chose d'important à cet homme.

* * *

Sur la passerelle extérieure du _Yamato_ , Yamamoto et Takumi s'y étaient retrouvés pour faire le point quant à l'avenir du jeune Capitaine de Corvette.

— Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Retourner dans la Marine ? Si c'est le cas, je m'arrangerai avec le Ministère de la Défense.

— Merci..., dit son protégé.

— Vous pouvez aussi travailler sous mes ordres. Je peux vous trouver un bon poste.

— J'aimerai bien, oui, dit-il en s'inclinant.

— Bien, je suppose que vous voudrez opérer avec votre subordonné Kazuma.

— Si possible, oui. Ses compétences ne sont plus à démontrer.

— Ce n'est pas étonnant, vous êtes son modèle, plaisanta le vieil amiral.

Le voir ainsi, seul, dominant toute la Flotte Combinée, attriste quelque peu Takumi.

— Amiral ? Vous semblez un peu "piégé" dans l'État-major.

— Vraiment ? Si je compare quand j'étais à terre, comme Vice-ministre de la Marine, être en mer me semble être le Paradis. Cela m'épargne toutes ces histoires de politique avec ces arrogantes têtes brûlées de patriotes. Ils ne peuvent pas m'ennuyer ici.

— Je vous remercie pour votre offre. J'espère pouvoir agir en tant qu'intermédiaire entre le Japon et Mademoiselle Deussei.

— Si nous parvenons à coopérer, l'issue de la guerre telle que je le craignais s'évaporera. Mais j'y pense Kusaka... N'étant pas mort au combat, vous devriez prévenir votre famille pour la soulager de sa peine.

— J'ai prévu une lettre à cet effet.

— Je vois... Y a-t-il autre chose que vous voudriez faire ?

— Oui. J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

L'amiral le regarda, intéressé par sa requête.

— Cette guerre a commencée afin de faire du Japon une puissance économique moderne. Sans pétrole, devenir une nation moderne est impensable. Nous sommes allés au Sud pour prendre possession des ressources énergétiques. Mais l'Asie était déjà sous le contrôle des forces de l'Ouest... Se soulever contre elles était donc nécessaire. Durant cette guerre, le premier résultat obtenu par les forces japonaises a été de montrer à la face du monde que la domination de l'Homme Blanc sur l'Asie n'était pas absolue. Et personnellement, je considère déjà cela comme une victoire. Aussi, notre ligne de défense s'étend sous l'Équateur... Je voudrais que, dès l'année prochaine, vous la fassiez remonter pour renforcer nos défenses tout le long des frontières de la Mandchourie, sans encombre.

— Vous nous suggérez de fuir la queue entre les jambes ?

— Non, j'ai un autre plan à vous proposer...

* * *

Yamamoto Isokuri prit le temps de réfléchir au plan de Kusaka.

Ce qu'il avait entendu était dangereux. Et cruellement tentant... Mais le plus inquiétant était que cette idée folle venait de son protégé ! Qu'avait-il vu dans la bibliothèque du _Dein_ pour changer si profondément ?

— Vous disiez que je manquais de liberté... Si c'est le cas, c'est à cause des lourdes responsabilités de mon poste. Mais vous, Capitaine, qu'est-ce que les connaissances du futur vous ont fait perdre...?

À cette question, Takumi sut la réponse appropriée. Il la connaissait depuis le moment où il avait ouvert le premier livre dans la bibliothèque du _Dein_. Cette réponse était ce qu'il était à présent :

— Le Japonais Takumi Kusaka a ouvert ses yeux.

* * *

[1] Avant le débarquement à Guadalcanal, les Américains avait surestimés le nombre de soldats Japonais.


	25. Sillage 24 - L'Île de Guadalcanal

_**L'Île de Guadalcanal**_

* * *

— Le Japonais Takumi Kusaka a ouvert ses yeux.

Il avait parlé avec une sagesse et une ferveur qui éblouit son regard.

— Ah..., réalisa Yamamoto en reconnaissant cette lumière dans ces yeux.

Cette même lueur qui l'avait habité plus jeune... Cette étincelle qui était à présent un brasier dans le regard du Capitaine. Une flamme qui secourra l'Histoire pour les décennies à venir...

— Nous opposer ainsi face à un géant et nous assurer de la prospérité des générations future, hein ? Nous pourrions tout perdre à la moindre erreur... Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition concernant Guadalcanal, lui confia-t-il.

Il s'apprêta à retourner à l'intérieur de la passerelle de commandement quand une dernière chose lui vint en tête. Il se retourna vers Takumi et lui confia :

— Être capable de voir ce que les autres ne peuvent... Cela ne doit certainement pas être facile à gérer...

Il rentra et Takumi, bien que seul, retira sa casquette et s'inclina devant la porte où l'amiral était rentré, priant pour le succès de leur mission.

* * *

 ** _À 50 miles de Guadalcanal..._**

Le 7 août venait de commencer depuis quelques heures. Le _Dein_ rôdait en patrouille, repérant par ses instruments la flotte de 72 vaisseaux qui s'approchaient des côtes de Guadalcanal à une vitesse de 10 nœuds. Le large convoi de troupes américaines, anglaises et australiennes se déplaçait exactement selon les manuel d'Histoire. Comme une horloge funeste, l'ordinateur du cuirassé comptait les minutes passées. À précisément 06:14, les canons de tous les navires de guerre feront feu. Pendant trois heures, un pilonnage en règle bouleversera l'île avant de sonner le coup de départ pour la boucherie.

Délaissant en arrière-plan l'écran sonar, l'ordinateur passait sur le radar et suivait la progression de l'hélicoptère HH80T transportant l'Opératrice Katty Deussei et l'Invité Kazuma Tsuda. Jusqu'à présent, l'hélicoptère furtif suivait le trajet prévu.

Les probabilités qu'ils soient repérés pendant le vol étaient infinitésimales : l'appareil était un modèle furtif conçu pour posséder une signature radar, infrarouge et un niveau sonore extrêmement faible. En pratique, ils auraient pu passer au-dessus du convoi et personne ne l'aurait su, sauf si quelqu'un levait la tête au même moment...

* * *

 _Calcul en cours..._

 _À une vitesse de croisière de 420 km/h, le temps de trajet est estimé à 5 minutes et 38 secondes._

 _— Bien reçu..._

* * *

Katty ironisa en regrettant que les satellites n'existent pas encore, sans quoi sa mission de reconnaissance n'aurait pas de raison d'être. Il aurait suffi d'un missile guidé par GPS et boum...

Assis en face d'elle à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère, le lieutenant Tsuda parlait d'une voix qui couvrait à peine le bruit des turbines. Katty lui désigna le casque avec son micro posé à côté de lui. C'était un modèle similaire à celui qu'avait porté le capitaine Kusaka au moment de quitter le _Dein_ , aussi sut-il comment le faire fonctionner.

— Pourquoi tenez-vous à nous faire atterrir avant le bombardement ? Il aurait été plus judicieux d'attendre la fin des tirs !

— L'aviation Alliée sera présente sur toute la zone aérienne, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de grésillements mais nette et douce. Nous sommes discrets mais pas invisibles. C'est l'occasion ou jamais.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligée de venir avec moi !

Il était déstabilisant pour le lieutenant de voir Katty porter la même armure de combat que celle qu'elle lui avait offerte pour la mission ! Elle avait également le même équipement que lui et portait en bandoulière un fusil d'assaut verrouillé et chargé.

Tsuda ne prétendait pas être un homme de terrain mais l'idée de laisser une femme conduite l'opération lui était insupportable ! Ce n'était pas la place des femmes que de se battre !

— J'ai monté cette opération. Je dois m'assurer de son succès. Et puis, un médecin est toujours utile, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais...!

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car l'hélicoptère entama sa descente finale vers la jungle de Guadalcanal. La porte latérale s'ouvrit et Katty fut la première à se jeter dans l'inconnu, laissant Tsuda seul dans l'appareil. Saisissant son courage à deux mains, il empoigna son fusil et sortit à son tour !

Il atterrit dans l'herbe haute et se précipita dans l'obscurité avec le bruit fin des turbines pour l'orienter. Chassant la panique qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui, il crût apercevoir un arbre devant lui et se jeta contre le tronc, tenant fermement son arme contre lui.

L'hélicoptère redécolla et le laissa là, dans une jungle hostile et plongé dans les ténèbres. Il n'y avait pas un bruit ! Comme si la moindre créature dans cette nuit s'était tue... Il ne voyait pas ni n'entendait Katty. Où était-elle ?

— Commandante ?

— Oui ?

Tsuda trembla en entendant Katty dans son dos. La jeune femme affichait un sourire malicieux devant le lieutenant inexpérimenté.

— Bienvenue à Guadalcanal. Si j'étais un soldat américain, vous seriez mort à présent...

Elle tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. À présent que ses oreilles s'habituaient à l'absence du bruit des turbines, Tsuda commençait à entendre le bruit lointain du vent sur la cime des arbres et de quelques insectes dans les parages.

— Bien, vérifions notre position, déclara Katty.

La commandante activa l'orbe holographique qu'elle transportait dans une poche et la topographie de l'île se matérialisa devant eux.

— Nous sommes au Nord-est de Guadalcanal, près du Mont Austen. Cela fait six kilomètres avant d'atteindre le terrain d'aviation, calcula-t-elle. Comme prévu, la flotte Alliée commencera le bombardement à 06:14. Nous allons nous enterrer et attendre que le déluge passe.

Tsuda hocha la tête sans rien dire. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient décollés à bord de l'hélicoptère...

— Lieutenante ? Si nous sommes pris dans un combat... Quel camp devons-nous soutenir ?

Katty le regarda, sentant le conflit grandir en lui. C'était l'une des raisons pour quoi elle avait tenue à venir. Tsuda était toujours un officier de l'Empire du Japon, et malgré son caractère plus effacé que Takumi, il désirait probablement gagner la guerre, ou au moins, ne pas la perdre...

— Nous ne sommes pas venu pour nous battre. Si cela arrive, nous fuyons. Si on ne peut pas, nos vies passent en premier.

— Je suis soulagé d'entendre cela, Lieutenante...

Il finit par sourire et elle lui renvoya son sourire.

— Bien, au boulot ! fit Katty en s'armant de sa pelle pliable.

Ensemble, ils se mirent à creuser la terre humide de l'île, parvenant bientôt à atteindre la profondeur nécessaire pour y entrer. En silence, ils se mirent à attendre, mangeant leur petit-déjeuner crû pour ne laisser ni odeur ni fumée.

* * *

— Vous n'avez pas peur ? demanda tout à coup Tsuda.

— Je suis morte de trouille, avoua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

— Mais ça ne vous arrête pas ? Vous êtes la dernière de votre peuple, s'il vous arrivait quelque...

— On dirait ma mère, plaisanta Katty avec une ironie presque déplacée.

Tsuda fronça les sourcils, affichant un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Pourquoi vous battez-vous pour nous alors que vous avez tout à perdre ?

Le sourire de Katty se crispa sur ses lèvres, et lentement, s'effaça comme un mirage.

— Là d'où je viens, ma guerre n'était pas un simple conflit pour s'accaparer des terres ou à cause de différends politiques ou religieux... C'était une guerre d'extermination...

Tout en parlant, les souvenirs enfouis en Katty lui revinrent en tête avec une netteté regrettable.

* * *

 _Elle se tenait seule au milieu d'un champ de bataille, les corps sans vie des soldats des deux camps à ses pieds, gisant par milliers jusqu'à recouvrir l'horizon à perte de vue. Il y avait tant de morts que le sol était gorgé de sang..._

 _Elle leva la tête et vit dans le ciel chargé de poussières atomiques et de cendres des éclairs de détonations entre avions de chasse, condamnés à mener un éternel ballet à mort..._

 _Des explosions ravageaient le paysage de cadavres autour d'elle, élevant la terre haut dans le ciel comme d'éphémères cathédrales..._

— Une guerre d'extermination ? demanda la voix de Tsuda parmi les détonations des obus.

— Hommes, femmes et enfants, tous condamnés à être abattu jusqu'au dernier. Sans exception.

 _Elle baissa la tête et vit sous un casque trop grand le visage d'un enfant déchiqueté par une mine. Des larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux..._

 _— Je n'ai pas pu le sauver..._

— Mais pourquoi ? reprit Tsuda.

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Cette question la hantait depuis le début de la guerre..._

— Mon peuple était différent des autres. Nous vivons plus longtemps, nous sommes meilleurs en tout point. Cela a d'abord entraîné de la jalousie, puis de l'hostilité et de la peur... Les gens croyaient que nous étions une menace pour eux.

— C'était le cas ?

 _Un bûcher se tenait au milieu d'une mare de sang..._

 _En arrière-fond, un haut-parleur répétait la même retransmission du leader de l'Humanité..._

" _Nous les Hommes, nous nous sommes entre-tués pendant des_ _millénaires alors que dans l'ombre, notre véritable ennemi se préparait pour nous exterminer ! Regardez-les ! Ce sont des monstres imitant notre apparence pour mieux nous tromper ! Ils ne sont pas comme nous ! Ils n'ont pas d'émotions, pas d'âme ! Les tuer est un devoir envers tous ceux qu'ils ont envoyé en Enfer !"_

 _Des familles entières y brûlaient en hurlant pour qu'on leur vienne en aide._

 _Et elle regardait sans rien faire, la gorge serrée, les poings serrés à en trembler !..._

— Nous avons pour devoir de ne jamais devoir nuire à la vie de quiconque... De ne jamais attaquer, mais de chercher le dialogue.

— Et si on vous attaque malgré tout ?

— Nous nous défendons. Puis quand le conflit est terminé, nous pardonnons à nos adversaires...

— C'est ridicule ! Protéger son pays consiste aussi à attaquer et devancer les troubles à venir !

— Pour vous, peut-être. Mais pour nous, c'était faire preuve de sagesse. Pardonner à ceux qui nous ont fait souffrir est encore plus dur que de les affronter. Et nous avons beaucoup pardonnés...

 _Je suis désolé..._

 _J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles de ton frère Carcharo..._

 _Sulek est tombé..._

 _Nous avons perdu contact avec Destia..._

 _Il y a une attaque terroriste, et votre frère cadet, Deino..._

 _La Capitale est tombée..._

 _Le palais est en feu !_

 _Il faut savoir pardonner. Ne pas oublier, mais pardonner..._

— C'est difficile à croire.

— Peut-être... Mais pour nous, c'était notre fierté...

 _Une goutte d'eau tomba sur son épaule..._

 _Elle leva la tête et une averse commença à tomber sur son visage..._

 _Une averse rouge de sang..._

* * *

— Et... Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Katty ne répondit pas à la question de Tsuda.

La jeune femme au passé dévasté s'enfonça plus profondément dans la terre froide de leur abri et lui tourna le dos.

— Il va bientôt être l'heure... Vous feriez mieux de dormir pendant que vous le pouvez...

Tsuda n'insista pas. Il sentit que le temps des questions était révolu. Ils entraient à présent dans la nuit noire du combat.

Et cela le terrifiait...


	26. Sillage 25 - Le Jour-J de Guadalcanal

**_Le Jour-J de Guadalcanal_**

* * *

 _ **6h14**_

Le premier bruit annonciateur de l'ouragan de feu fut le hurlement lointain d'une sirène prévenant d'un raid aérien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la première détonation se fit entendre, puis presque immédiatement d'une autre, puis d'une autre, et encore une autre. Soudainement, ce fut comme une avalanche qui s'abattit autour d'eux ! Des explosions faisaient vibrer l'air et la jungle ! Les canons des croiseurs pilonnèrent toute l'île, fauchant la malheureuse jungle qui encaissait bravement le déluge.

...

Depuis son navire, le général Vandergrift regarda les barges de débarquement s'élancer en direction de l'île noire de Guadalcanal, des colonnes de fumée s'élevaient de partout, des explosions et des débuts d'incendie éclairaient la jungle.

— Monsieur, la première vague d'assaut atteindra la côte dans quinze minutes. La seconde vague sera prête pour 08:15, comme prévu.

— Tout ce passe selon le plan, donc ?

— Oui, nous avons quelques soucis pour décharger l'équipement mais...

— Pourquoi les Japonais n'ont-ils pas tiré un seul coup de feu ?

Son second et les autres soldats ne purent que se rendre à l'évidence : aucun tir ne partait de la jungle pour menacer les barges.

— Se pourrait-il que les Japonais soient plus rusés que nous le pensions ? Ou au contraire, incroyablement stupides ?

Quant au bout d'un long quart d'heure les premiers Marines débarquèrent sur les plages de Guadalcanal, Vandegrift prit sa décision.

— Je vais débarquer également. Nous devons établir une tête de pont dès que possible sur Red Beach.

— Général, si je peux me permettre, vous devriez attendre que nous ayons nettoyé la plage...

— Notre objectif n'est pas le débarquement, mais l'occupation du terrain d'aviation.

* * *

Un obus fusa à travers la jungle et frappa une colonie de cocotiers près de la tranchée des deux soldats du _Dein !_

L'une des noix roula jusqu'au bord de la tranchée et Katty s'en empara, nullement effrayée par les explosions. Quant à Tsuda, le pauvre lieutenant était recroquevillé au fond de leur trou, se rappelant de rapports de combat parlant de soldats décapités par la force des obus, de corps complètement nus projetés en haut des arbres... Il était le seul apeuré par ailleurs, sa collègue avait connue l'horreur des champs de bataille là d'où elle venait, ce pilonnage n'était pour elle qu'un simple feu d'artifice...

Tranquillement, Tsuda la vit sortir un couteau de son armure et agrandir le trou qu'y avait creusé un fragment de l'obus dans la noix géante.

Pour lui, il y avait tellement d'explosions qu'il s'étonnait que l'île ne coule pas sous la mitraille d'obus !

— Qu... Que faisons-nous si les navires devant retirer les troupes japonaises ne viennent pas ?! lança-t-il à travers les explosions, n'en pouvant plus de rester ici sans parler.

— Ça voudra dire qu'ils n'ont pas écoutés Kusaka, ou qu'ils se moquent de nous, lui répondit Katty en buvant une gorgée de la noix de coco. Si c'est le cas, nous devrons évacuer par la force les 11 000 Marines Américains... Autant dire que nous allons nous battre sur tous les fronts !

* * *

 ** _Il était neuf heures passées quand le bombardement prit finalement fin..._**

Sur la plage, des soldats débarquaient avec de l'équipement et des chars légers Stuart M3. Le général se trouvait parmi eux, auréolé de sa prestance. Les Japonais avaient pas lancés de contre-attaque durant tout le débarquement mais leurs défenses anti-aériennes avaient abattues onze avions et des appareils venant de Rabaul avaient mis le feu au transport de troupes USS George F. Elliot qui brûlait toujours non loin de la côte... il y avait aussi le destroyer USS Jarvis, lourdement endommagé par une torpilles. Mais en dehors de ces pertes, le débarquement sur Guadalcanal était un vrai succès, cependant, le plus dur restait encore à faire...

En silence, Vandegrift observait la jungle primaire obscure qui peuplait jusqu'aux hautes collines au loin. Impénétrable, inhospitalière, dangereuse. Les Japonais n'allaient pas être les seuls à retarder leurs assauts. Cette île au terrain accidenté et à la jungle dense entraverait leur avancée...

...

Plus au cœur de la jungle, une patrouille de soldats américains progressait en remontant une rivière, l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, plongés dans l'obscurité des feuillages.

— Fais chier, grogna l'un d'eux. Il fait encore noir alors que le soleil s'est levé.

Cette colonne montait en direction des profondeurs de la jungle, en direction du terrain d'aviation japonais, et de l'unité de reconnaissance du _Dein_.

Camouflés dans d'épais buissons et aussi immobiles que des serpents, Katty et Tsuda les virent passés devant eux grâce aux lunettes de vision nocturne incluses dans leurs casques. Tsuda visa de son fusil le soldat de tête, prêt à ouvrir le feu au moindre signe suspect mais Katty Katty posa la main sur le canon de son fusil en secouant la tête.

Ils n'étaient pas ici pour tuer mais pour saboter.

Avec réticences, Tsuda abaissa son fusil et ils attendirent un long moment que la patrouille soit passée avant de reprendre leur route en direction du camp des Marines.

Il ne leur fut pas difficile de le trouver. Le nombre croissant de Marines les guidait aussi sûrement qu'un phare dans la nuit. Avec une expérience acquise par des années de combats, Katty mena l'officier japonais jusqu'au campement des Marines sans être repérés. Une vaste étendue de tentes installées les unes à côtés des autres de façon réglementaire, avec assez de place pour faire circuler tous les soldats. Deux d'entre elles était infiniment plus grande, la première devait être un QG improvisé, avec une antenne radio visible depuis leur position, et la seconde devait être celle du général Vandegrift.

— Bingo.

Katty désigna une clairière aménagée par les soldats à la lisière de la jungle et de la plage où était entreposés des centaines de caisses de tailles différentes, ils repérèrent les caisses de munitions au "DANGER" marqué en gros dessus, celles réservées aux soins avec leur croix rouge, des barils d'essence et des bidons d'eau potable. Tout était là ! Et des Marines continuaient à décharger d'autres caisses d'approvisionnement depuis les navires.

Il était très tentant de frapper tout de suite ce stock, mais il n'y avait même pas la moitié de l'équipement débarqué prévu, et il en allait de même pour les Marines. Plus il y en aura, plus la peur se propagera quand l'opération débutera...

Katty contacta le Dein.

* * *

 _— Ici Katty Deussei. Cible du tir à l'arc repérée._

 _— Confirmation de cible identifiée par Opératrice Katty Deussei. "L'archer bande son arc avant le tir."_

* * *

Elle coupa le contact et tous les deux retournèrent en arrière pour trouver une zone où se cacher pour la journée.

La nuit prochaine décidera de leur action...

* * *

 ** _8 Août 1942_**

La nuit était tombée à bord du _Dein_ , qui continuait à épier la progression des troupes américaines sur Guadalcanal. À part pour quelques problèmes concernant des raids aériens des Japonais, plus de la moitié des Marines avait déjà rejoint l'île. Exactement comme allait l'Histoire. Connecté en permanence au CO du cuirassé, l'ordinateur guettait l'arrivée prochaine de la 8ème Flotte du Commandant Général Mikawa Gunichi. Le radar avait détecté les 8 bâtiments de guerre depuis leur départ de Rabaul.

Ses processeurs centraux étudiaient les différentes possibilités de la flotte japonaise.

 _1\. L'Invité Takumi Kusaka avait convaincu l'Amiral Isoroku Yamamoto d'évacuer les troupes japonaises : probabilité 23% [faible]_

 _2\. La Flotte Combinée avait refusée d'écouter l'Invité Takumi Kusaka et avait décidée d'éliminer les navires de transport : probabilité 67% [importante]_

 _3\. La flotte agit suivant le modèle de 1942 : probabilité 10% [faible]_

Ces informations étaient transmises en temps réel à Katty à Guadalcanal, qui réfléchissait elle aussi aux risques.

Que Kusaka échouent et la Flotte Combinée pouvait connaitre le déroulement de l'Histoire et modifier ses plans. La 8ème Flotte pouvait alors poursuivre son combat sans craindre une attaque aérienne Alliée... Le destin de la bataille était sur le point de se changer à jamais. Mais il était impossible de savoir en quel sens... Le bain de sang ou le retrait des troupes japonaises ? Elle priait pour qu'il s'agisse du premier choix.

Avec ces navires, ils étaient capables d'évacuer les japonais qui avaient fui le bombardement naval. Dans le cas contraire, la première phase de l'opération Sagittaire commencerait... Japonais ou Américains, au final, l'un des deux camps allait quitter Guadalcanal cette nuit !

 _— Opératrice Katty Deussei,_ annonça le _Dein. Avons captés les transmissions des navires de la 8ème Flotte._

— Écoutons ce qu'ils ont à dire...


	27. Sillage 26 - La Charge de la 8ème Flotte

_**La Charge de la 8ème Flotte**_

* * *

— De la 8ème Flotte au Commandant en Chef Yamamoto. Nous nous dirigeons au Sud vers Bougainville et passerons à pleine vitesse entre les îles de Santa Isabel et de la Nouvelle-Géorgie. Nous arriverons de plein fouet dans la zone d'amarrage de Guadalcanal et nous nous retirerons immédiatement après avoir lancé une attaque surprise.

À bord du navire amiral, le _Chōkai_ de classe Takao, et accompagné de six autres croiseurs et d'un destroyer qui constituait l'unité, le vice-amiral Mikawa Gunichi regarda sa montre. **1h26**... Sa flotte était arrivée à l'heure prévue pour l'attaque.

— Contactez tous les navires. La conduite de chaque navire est maintenant sous la responsabilité de leurs commandants respectifs ! Tous aux postes de combat !

— Tous au poste de combat ! répéta-t-on à bord des navires.

À 1h43, les hydravions japonais lâchèrent des fusées éclairantes au-dessus de la flotte alliée, illuminant idéalement les navires pour la flotte japonaise.

— 9° tribord ! Confirmons la présence de trois navires ennemis ! Le bâtiment de tête est un croiseur lourd de classe County !

— À tous les navires, FEU !

Le _Chōkai_ et le _Furutaka_ engagèrent le navire australien HMAS _Canberra,_ bientôt rejoints par l' _Aoba_ et le _Kako_. Les premiers obus tuèrent l'officier d'artillerie, blessèrent mortellement le commandant et détruisirent les salles des machines, privant le navire d'électricité avant même qu'il n'ait pu tirer une seule fois ou communiquer avec les autres navires alliés. En l'espace de trois minutes, le HMAS _Canberra_ fut touché à 24 reprises par des obus de gros calibre. À bord, les marins surpris par le déluge de feu tentèrent vainement de se coordonner. Dans le feu de l'action, personne ne vit les sillages de deux torpilles fondre sur le croiseur lourd...

— ATTENTION ! cria finalement un vigie, mais trop tardivement.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'explosion des deux torpilles souleva le croiseur hors des flots avant qu'il ne bascule sur le flanc, à l'agonie.

— Les deux navires derrière sont touchés ! prévint un vigie depuis le croiseur lourd du vice-amiral Mikawa.

Il s'agissait de l'USS _Chicago_ , croiseur lourd de classe Northampton, et de l'USS _Patterson_ , destroyer de classe Bagley.

L'engagement fut aussi bref qu'implacable.

Une torpilles toucha l'USS _Chicago_ et l'onde de choc endommagea les systèmes de contrôle de tir de la batterie principale. Un obus détruisit le mat du navire en tuant deux marins et força le croiseur à prendre la fuite.

Laissé seul pour défendre la position sud de la flotte alliée, l'USS _Patterson_ s'engagea dans un duel d'artillerie avec la colonne japonaise et il reçut une salve sur l'arrière du navire qui neutralisa ses deux canons arrières, dont un définitivement, causant la perte de dix marins. Le destroyer parvint également à fuir sous les tirs, laissant le champ libre à la 8ème Flotte pour poursuivre sa route.

* * *

Le vice-amiral Mikawa ordonna à la flotte de monter au Nord de l'île de Savo, là où l'attendait le reste de la flotte alliée : trois croiseurs lourds de classe New Orleans, l'USS _Astoria_ , USS _Quincy_ et USS _Vincennes_ , ainsi que deux destroyers. Leurs équipages dormaient encore quand la bataille avec la flotte du sud avait débutée, aussi, quand la flotte de Mikawa arriva sur eux, les croiseurs américains n'étaient pas encore prêts au combat.

Ceux-ci allaient vite découvrir l'expérience japonaise du combat nocturne...

.

— Cinq navires repérés sur le littoral ! prévint un enseigne à bord du _Chōkai._

— Allumez les projecteurs !

Aussitôt, les navires de la flotte inondèrent de lumière les navires en question et firent feu...

* * *

Sur le _McCautley_ , un transporteur de troupes où le général Vandegrift était retourné pour la nuit, son second vint le prévenir de l'attaque en cours !

— La flotte de défense du groupe nord a débutée le contact avec des navires ennemis ! La flotte du sud a été balayée !

— Quoi ?! Des détails sur les navires ?

— D'après les informations, il y aurait 4 croiseurs lourds, aucun croiseurs légers et deux à trois Destroyers ! Impossible d'avoir plus de renseignements !

Le général se précipita aussitôt hors de sa cabine pour voir par lui-même l'étendue de la bataille !

— Contactez le Contre-amiral Cruthcley et aussi le Contre-amiral Turner !

— Oui, monsieur !

Le général arriva sur le pont et vit au des flammes et des explosions danser à l'horizon. Il réalisa immédiatement le but de cette attaque et son visage pâlit.

— Il ne sont pas là pour la flotte de défense... Leur cible est le convoi !

Le pire était qu'à cause de retards avec le déploiement au sol, les navires étaient encore pleins de vivres et de munitions ! S'ils coulaient, les Marines seraient complètement isolés...

* * *

— Ça a commencé, commenta inutilement Tsuda.

Depuis leur cachette, Katty et lui pouvaient voir la fumée et les flammes s'élever sur la mer obscure.

— C'est donc bien la flotte du Commandant Mikawa. Si l'Histoire se poursuivit, elle devrait normalement se retirer d'ici moins de 30 minutes.

Un pressentiment troublait intérieurement Katty... Elle était loin d'être naïve, son expérience du combat lui avait lavé toute crédulité depuis longtemps. Ainsi donc, la 8ème Flotte agissait comme l'Histoire l'avait écrite, et non pas pour couvrir et évacuer les troupes japonaises... Si Kusaka avait bel et bien expliqué leur plan, les amiraux de la Flotte Combinée savaient donc qu'il n'y a pas de porte-avions dans les parages. Que se passerait-il s'ils refusaient de s'allier à elle et décidaient de ne pas rebrousser chemin comme le plan le prévoyait et d'attaquer directement le convoi ?

Les Marines seront incapables d'être évacués, et l'opération Sagittaire sera irréalisable... Si la flotte de Mikawa déviait de son attaque historique, le _Dein_ interviendra...

Elle se tourna vers Tsuda qui observait la fin des combat au loin. Est-ce que ce lieutenant accepterait sa décision ? Ou tentera-t-il de l'arrêter ?

* * *

 ** _2h16_**

L'USS _Astoria_ brûlait dans la nuit. L'USS _Quincy_ coulait lentement, toujours illuminé par les puissants projecteurs japonais, et l'USS _Vincennes_ brûlait de partout et gîtait à bâbord, touché par plusieurs torpilles. Les deux destroyers qui accompagnaient les croiseurs lourds s'étaient éclipsés, leur puissance de feu ne faisait pas le poids de toute évidence.

— Vice-amiral Mikawa, rapport des dégât ! Nous avons subis des dégâts dans plusieurs zone, la tourelle avant est mise hors de combat et la salle des cartes . Nous avons aussi plusieurs blessés, cependant la direction du navire et les systèmes d'armes sont intacts !

— Très bien.

— Quatre des croiseurs ennemis ont coulés et l'un de leurs destroyers est neutralisé. Tous nos navires restent opérationnels ! C'est une victoire totale ! Monsieur, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour lancer l'attaque du convoi ! Donnons-leur le coup de grâce ! suggéra un officier aux côtés de l'amiral, euphorique depuis le résultat de l'assaut. Nous ne savons pas si l'aviation ennemie est proche, mais nous n'avons rien à perdre !

Le vice-amiral ne semblait pas partager pas l'enthousiasme de son subordonné.

— Non. Leurs porte-avions ne sont pas ici. Leurs avions ne nous bombarderont pas, expliqua-t-il.

— Ah bon ? Parfait ! Nous allons pouvoir passer à l'attaque !

Le vice-amiral ne répondit pas immédiatement, laissant son regard se promener sur les navires en flammes. Son silence troubla la confiance de ses hommes. Pourquoi ne donnait-il donc pas l'ordre d'attaquer ? Il se tourna finalement vers eux.

— Bon travail à tous. Notre mission s'achève ici. Regroupez la flotte ! Préparez-vous à repartir !

Le navire amiral transmit le signal aux autres bâtiments de la flotte. Les commandants n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles ! La revanche sur Midway était là, à portée de main ! Pourquoi partir maintenant ?! Néanmoins, ils obéirent et se regroupèrent derrière le _Chōkai_.

— À tous les navires, formation en ligne. Soyez vigilants aux mouvements des navires ennemis !

* * *

À travers les moniteurs du _Dein_ , Katty vit la Flotte de Mikawa repartir vers le Nord-est, en direction de Rabaul.

Ainsi donc, l'Histoire s'était reproduite exactement comme dans son monde à elle... Kusaka n'avait donc pas réussi à convaincre Yamamoto ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas crû ?

La raison importait peu. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le résultat.

— Maintenant, il va être temps de montrer qui nous sommes. Début de l'opération Sagittaire à 3 heures précises.

* * *

Au milieu de la mer en flammes, les marins des navires détruits observaient depuis leurs canots leurs bâtiments sombrer lentement sous les flots. Ils avaient eus foi en ces prouesses de leur pays, et ils découvraient avec horreur et dégoût d'eux-mêmes qu'ils n'étaient pas invincibles face aux navires japonais.

Et à bord du croiseur du vice-amiral Mikawa comme dans l'esprit du lieutenant Tsuda, les deux hommes savaient qu'il était temps pour l'amiral Yamamoto comme pour le capitaine Kusaka d'avancer leurs pions...


	28. Sillage 27 - Opération Sagittaire

**_L'Opération Sagittaire_**

 ** _2h56_**

— Rapport des dégâts ! Le HMAS _Canberra_ et les USS _Astoria_ , _Vincennes_ et _Quincy_ ont été coulés ! L'USS _Chicago_ a été gravement endommagé, ainsi que deux destroyers !

L'annonce tomba comme un couperet dans la salle d'opération improvisée à bord du _McCautley_ où Vandegrift avait réuni les contre-amiraux Turner de l'US Navy, et Crutchley, de la Royal Navy.

— Que fait la flotte japonaise ? demanda le contre-amiral Turner, craignant pour la sécurité du convoi.

— Euh... À 02h20, elle a quitté la zone de combat et s'est dirigée vers le Nord-est !

— Ils se sont retirés ?

Vandegrift n'arriva pas à le croire. Cette retraite tenait du miracle ! L'amiral japonais devait craindre la menace aérienne des porte-avions. Heureusement qu'il ignorait qu'ils étaient partis hier !

— Nous avons été vaincus..., lâcha Turner en s'asseyant lourdement dans son fauteuil. Le Japon manque de ressources naturelles, mais il a comblé ce déficit par une technologie et un entrainement redoutable !

— Ils sont redoutables, ne put que confirmer le contre-amiral Crutchley en se remémorant les rapports sur la défaite de la flotte britannique face à celle du Japon. Les capacités de leurs chasseurs Zéro sont terrifiantes.

— Nous avons aussi reçu le rapport d'un commandant de sous-marin clamant avoir été au contact avec un cuirassé équipé de torpilles à têtes chercheuses, avec des sonars intégrés... Il a également précisé que le cuirassé était noir et similaire en apparence au _Scharnhorst_.

— Des torpilles à têtes chercheuses ? répéta Crutchley, incrédule. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce doit être une preuve de plus que les Japs répandent la peur dans nos rangs.

— Il n'y a pas non plus de temps à perdre ! réagit Turner en se tournant vers le général Vandegrift. Leur retraite est une bénédiction du Ciel ! Sans appui aérien, la prochaine attaque pourrait être désastreuse pour nous ! Il faut que vous donniez l'ordre de se replier immédiatement.

Le général des Marines refusa, se tournant vers une carte représentant Guadalcanal.

— En guerre, le pire ennemi d'une armée est de sous-estimer ou de surestimer la force de l'ennemi. En temps de guerre, les deux qualités essentielles sont savoir comment analyser calmement la situation et avoir des lignes de ravitaillement efficaces. En tant que première ligne de la contre-attaque Alliée, il est hors de question que la Première Division de Marines quitte Guadalcanal. Vous pouvez partir, je m'en moque... Mais vous devez me promettre de décharger tout le matériel de vos navires !

Turner soupira devant l'entêtement du général.

— Soit ! Nous allons livrer tout l'approvisionnement possible avant le lever du jour. Après quoi, ma flotte se retirera des eaux de Guadalcanal.

C'était tout ce que Vandegrift pût obtenir de Turner. La Navy avait peur des flottes Japonaises, mais ces dernières les craignaient aussi depuis leur défaite à Midway. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre les navires fournis par leur Empereur...

Au moins étaient-ils à égalité sur ce point.

* * *

— Voilà le général, informa Katty en zoomant sur la barge qui ramenait Vandegrift à terre.

Elle le suivit du débarquement jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans sa tente. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle en informa le _Dein_ , qui procéda à la phase suivante du plan Sagittaire. Les soldats Américains étaient impuissants face à un ennemi invisible caché dans la jungle. Le Vietnam l'avait prouvé. Il était temps de leur montrer cette impuissance.

* * *

— Général, nous avons interceptés un étrange signal ! vint l'informer un opérateur radio.

— Ça vient des Japonais ?

— Oui, mais le message est pour vous !

— Pour moi ? s'étonna Vandegrift. Que contient-il ?

Comment les Japonais pouvaient-ils savoir que c'était lui qui commandait cette opération ? Leur service de renseignement était plus efficace que ce qu'il pensait... Son second prit la feuille des mains de l'opérateur et le lut à voix haute.

— "Ceci est un avertissement adressé au Général Vandegrift..."

Les autres officiers se turent dans la tente, eux aussi frappés par la connaissance poussée de leur ennemi.

— "Nous attaquerons cette nuit à 03:00 vos caisses d'approvisionnement en utilisant un... « Missile »...? Une nouvelle arme qui surpasse toute vos technologies actuelles. Avant de prendre vos vies, nous avons décidés de prendre vos pains et vos pancakes. Ceci est une démonstration de notre force. Le nom de cette opération est Sagittaire."

Le général prit la feuille et la lut à son tour avant de se permettre un sourire narquois. Ainsi donc, les Japonais avaient eus vent de son surnom de jeunesse, "Archer".

— Sagittaire, hein ? Un jeu de mot... Ça ne leur ressemble pas. (Il s'adressa ensuite à ses hommes.) Ils visent nos provisions ? C'est un bluff, pour créer le chaos dans nos rangs ! Ah ! Ils veulent remplacer nos pains par leur riz, c'est ça ?

Les officiers se mirent à rire, la pression retombée grâce à lui. Mais il n'en restait pas moins préoccupé...

— Allez donc me chercher du café avant que les Japonais ne me le volent aussi, plaisanta-t-il.

Un bruit vint de la radio et l'opérateur le retranscrit sur papier.

— Monsieur...?

— Oui, _Son_ ?

— Ils ont... répondus...

— Pardon ?

— "Ce n'est **pas** un bluff."

Les officiers devinrent livides. Comment... pouvaient-ils entendre leur discussion...?

* * *

Depuis sa cachette, Katty ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le silence dans la tente, devinant leur visage empli d'incompréhension. Grâce à une petite parabole projetant des hyperfréquences qu'elle avait installée à côté de Tsuda, elle parvenait à les écouter malgré la distance.

— Et maintenant ? fit Tsuda.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Katty ferma les yeux, soulagée d'être parvenu à semer le trouble chez les officiers.

— Je crois que j'ai surestimée l'entêtement de ce général… Tant mieux…

Elle activa un système dans son casque et un point rouge se visualisa devant lui, se posant, invisibles aux yeux des Marines, sur les caisses de munitions.

* * *

— Contactez le personnel sur la plage ! Dites-leur de se retirer de 600 mètres de l'approvisionnement ! Vite ! Je déclare le statut d'alerte ! décréta Vandegrift en enfila son casque.

— Yes, sir ! obéirent les officiers en se précipitant dehors pour transmettre ses ordres.

Il se tourna vers les opérateurs radio :

— Contactez tous les navires ! Dites-leur d'être prêts à engager tout navire inconnu en approche !

— Yes, sir !

—Plus que deux minutes..., murmura-t-il en jetant un œil sur sa montre.

Vandegrift sortit dehors et vit l'intérieur du campement en état d'alerte. Les soldats postés le long du périmètre à la recherche d'éclaireurs ennemis. Il n'avait pas entendu d'explosions au loin, prévenant un tir d'artillerie lourde et regretta quelque peu sa décision prématurée. Mais le dernier message des Japs l'avait complètement surpris, il fallait dire ! Il ignorait comment les Japs avaient réussis à entendre ses moqueries dans la tente mais il en avait eu froid dans le dos… !

Non… Finalement, pas de tirs en approche… Une nouvelle arme qui dépassait technologiquement toutes celles qui existaient ? Il aurait dû s'en douter... Peut-être que le chef des Japs avait tout simplement deviné ses propos ? Si c'était le cas, Vandergrift lui paierait une bouteille une fois la guerre finie ! Ce bonhomme était un fichu devin !

— Monsieur...? Vous voyez ça au loin ? demanda un soldat en distinguant quelque chose au large de l'océan...


End file.
